Seduce Me
by animeangel9
Summary: Kagome is going to one of the most difficult boarding schools in Japan, and she seems to have caught the attention of the schools playboy...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: They aren't mine- so don't sue me

SEDUCE ME – PROLOUGE

"Hello, my name is Kikyou Shikon, and I'll be your student representative this year."

Kagome watched Kikyou's outstretched hand and took it in her own. 

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Higurashi? Ah yes, your name is on the list under class 3A." Kikyou smiled "Welcome to Jonan Academy."

Kagome sat in a fairly large room, furnished with two large plush chairs on one side of the large oak table in the center of the room. On the other side was a couch, one to match the chairs- and drapes for a matter of fact. Large drapes falling down over the huge Victorian style windows. There was a rather large fireplace on the opposite side of the room, there they had a small coffee table and another couch. Adjacent to the fireplace was a mini bar. She took in all of this, and nearly fainted. She hated being around rich people. She stared at the young girl in front of her. Her style; that of a young executive. She looked at herself, dressed in a simple black dress with a white jacket and white heels.

"Oh, yeah, thanks."

 Kagome watched the girl like a hawk. _That girl looks just like me, its scary. She seems so _

_much more- well; serious._

"I hope you like it here, it is a wonderful school." Someone chimed in. It was the principle. Kagome hadn't even notice when she came in.

"It's simply marvelous, the students are very intelligent and well behaved, well, as behaved as some of them can get. You know how boys are- we do have some bad apples…"

"You weren't referring to me now were you granny?"

Kagome looked up from the carpet to locate from what source the mew voice was coming. She looked towards the door and her mouth fell open. _He's GORGEOUS._

She quickly closed her mouth and thanked god no one saw her. She had then realized that he had found his way across the room and in front of her.

"And who might this be? Hopefully my new classmate." He took her hand in his, bending before her, and kissed her hand- always looking into her eyes.

Kagome watched this beautiful male acting chivalrous, kissing her hand. And she felt so small compared to him._ Oh My God, on my first day to!! He seems so mysterious behind those dark shades._

"Inu."

His head snapped to look at the owner of the remark. "You called mistress?" 

"It's time for class to start, so I suggest you escort our new student to her homeroom."

"Sure, mistress- no problem."

"Excuse me children, I must attend to my school." Again the principle piped in. She seems to be invisible.

"I think I can find my way. I'm ok." Kagome fidgeted. That guy had that 'rich person' aura. She would be way too uncomfortable around him, _even if he is gorgeous_. 

He got up anyway.

"Whatever you say miss." He walked toward the door and stopped to look in the mirror beside it.

"Hey, Higurashi, stay away from him. He's what his name suggests." Kikyou whispered.

"Inu… dog??"

Before se could ask, she was ushered out the room and the door was closed.

She looked at her slip and started to walk aimlessly through the halls, hoping she would find her homeroom before its over.

SEDUCE ME – PROLOUGE

            Once the door slammed shut  Kikyou let out a huge sigh. She unbuttoned a few buttons on her jacket, revealing her bust line and black shelf bra. She pulled her hair, from her tight bun letting her waist length black hair fall down, she applied her favorite lipstick- blood red. She soon felt hands massaging her shoulders, moving down to her upper arm, then further- to slide in her shirt to cup her breast. A moan escaped her lips. She felt lips on her neck, they them travel up, to cover her own, while one hand massaged and kneaded her flesh. A quick flicker of the tongue on her own caused her to break away.

"Stop teasing me…" her breath coming out in short pants. She moaned - feeling a hand on her inner thigh moving upwards to pull down the offending zipper. She searched for the lips, but couldn't find them.

"I said…."

"Hello? Kikyou-are you still in there?"

The warmth was gone in a flash. _That bitch._

"Hello? Oh… hi, um am I interrupting anything?"

"Nothing at all, I'll show you to your room. Bye- mistress."

"….Inu…"

REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE- HINT HINT!!

I NEED AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE PLEASE!!!


	2. The Lounge

Disclaimer: I don't owe them so don't sue me

A/N: Big thanks to **Shiskikura**** Yukiko** and **Ocean-of-Fire** for the constructive criticism. And thanks to everyone who took time to read and review.

"Hello? Kikyou-are you still in there?" A voice said from behind the door.

The warmth was gone in a flash. 

_That bitch. _Kikyou was seething.

"Hello?…Oh…" the door swung open, and there was the 'Inu' himself.

"…Hi, um am I interrupting anything?"

"Nothing at all, I'll show you to your room…" He looked back at Kikyou- who had quickly reassembled herself and currently had a murderous look in her eyes. 

" Bye- mistress." He gave a quick wave and left.

"….Inu…"

SEDUCE ME- CHAPTER ONE

Kagome flopped down on the bed. She let her mind wander to her last encounter with…._ Hey, I don't even know his name yet!! C'mon his name can't actually be 'dog'._ She smiled at the thought. She lazily ran her fingers over the comforter on the bed. She snuggled up against it.

"So soft" she murmured. She curled up on the bed and ran a replay- for a third time yet, of her little chat with …him.

~Flashback~

"I'm pretty sure you would like it here Kag , you don't mind if I call you that do you?"

Behind his dark shades he arched one of his perfectly structured brows.

"No, not at all." _ Good, at least I 'm not rambling like I would if I was at home, Gods rich people make me so nervous._

"Good. Hey. Why don't I give you a personal tour of the school? I'm positive you would fully enjoy it."

" That sounds great, but what about homeroom?"

"The bell is going to ring in…three minutes" he stated while looking at his watch.

Kagome gasped. "Oh My God, I'll miss the first class!! We have to hurry."

"There is no point in stressing it, the auditorium is on the other side of the school. We can't make it on time." He watched her expression fall. "Wht not let me show you around. Come." With that he stared to walk up.

She stared at him in disbelief, but complied. 

"Can you show me where the dorms are?"

He smirked. "Oh sure, that we'll save for last." _That's going to be that best part of my little tour._

"So, um- how long have you been in this school?" She was actually interested in this guy. _He seems so secretive._

"Long enough. I was here since second form. I was about 11 then."

"Wow, that a real long time, I bet you watched everyone come and go huh?" _This guy is a brain! To be able to stay in such a prestigious school must be hard work!!_

" I suppose so. This is the student lounge. It has a mini bar and theater in there. Pool tables, if you play, and a great view of the Olympic pool out back. Its most emptiest around 10 pm, near lights-out."  
  


"Lights-out?" Kagome continued- completely missing the underlying message he was giving out.

"The school board wants the lights out in all dorms by 1 am."

"Oh." Kagome walked into the room. She sat down on one of the couches and looked at the screen in front of her, she was about to turn around to ask how to turn it on when the light streaming into the room from the open door was shut off. She felt the couch sink down next to her. She looked up hesitantly, not knowing what to do. Probably feeling her eyes on him he turned his gaze from the ceiling to her. He smiled. She swooned.

"Are you uncomfortable? Am I too close to you?"

"N-n-no, no! Of  course…not. No problem." She immediately went back to looking at her hand- which were currently gripping the small pillow she found on the couch. She shivered as a small draft from only who- knows- where came in.

"Are you cold? Here…" not even giving her time to react he scooped her up and planted her on his lap. He open his jacket to provide heat.

She had thought of pushing away, but after feeling how warm he was _not to mention how deliciously chiseled his chest is…heh heh _she decide against it. She snuggled into his warmth- squirming in his lap to get a more comfortable position. After moving around a bit she noticed his eyes were closed and he was biting his bottom lip._ He's probably tired of me moving so much. Oooh, his lips look so kissable though. Grrr, snap out of it 'Gome. He's probably Kikyou's boyfriend._

She had finally found as good position and pushed down o establish her place.

He moaned. Loud too. He brought his hands to her hips and pushed her down to keep her in place. "Stop… moving….so damn fucking much!"

Her eyes widened and she gasped when she felt his lips on her neck, licking, nibbling, and sucking on her neck. His hands on her hips began to make lazy circles on her thigh. She became aware of the heat between her legs and the fairly large bulge against it.

_Kagome what are you doing?? You barley know this guy- sure he's hot, but that's not a good reason to** fuck **him!!_ Thoughts ceased when his hands got to her inner thigh- close to the place that wanted to be touched the most._Oh__ god I feel so low right now. This needs to stop._

"Kag." He called to her. "If you want me to stop, tell me now."

Her voice was in her throat. _Here this gorgeous stranger wants to take me to the land of pure bliss- and of course I will have insurance that I won't die a lonely virgin. But… I don't even know him. For Christ sake I don't even know his **name**!!_

"Kag…."

"YO AKUMA!! Whats doin man. Awe- don't tell me you got another one on your di…"

"HOSHI… Ahem" he cleared his throat. " Kag this is Miroku, Miroku this is Kag. She is a **freshmen** here."  He put emphasis on the word freshmen.

"OOOH- got ya man. So Miss, how are you today?" Miroku looked at the flustered girl. She had shoulder length raven black hair and stormy gray eyes. And… _a hickie on her neck _he noted._ Probably Akuma, damn he works kinda fast._

"I'm good. Name's Kagome Higurashi." She held out her hand in a formal manner. He suddenly grabbed it.

"Ah, the lovely Kagome- the essence of beauty. I would think it a blessing for you if you bear my child." Miroku gave her a big puppy- dog face…that twisted into a swirly eyed KO'ed face when Kagome smacked him.

Akuma rolled his eyes.

"I'll get going now. I'll see you two hormone driven assholes later- kay." She smiled sweetly and left the now crowed room. Everyone seemed to hear the smack that echoed down the hall.

Akuma smiled. Oh he was gonna have fun with her."

~End Flashback~

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER ONE: THE LOUNGE

Kagome woke up. She smiled to herself. _Ooh, I'm gonna have some fun with him. Heh heh heh…_

THANKS FOR READING. 

EVERYONE REVIEW!! 

EVEN IF YOUR NOT SIGNED ON

OR NOT REGISTERED 

REVIEW!!!

I NEED AT LEAST 30 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!(NEED INSPIRAION)

ATRIGATO MINNA!!


	3. An Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just use them for my own purposes. Heh.

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER TWO

Kagome walked down the halls of her new school, her program card in hand, trying to find her first class. She watched the students chatting in the hall in front of their classes.

 _Ok 'Gome. 3A…3A. Where the hell is it!  _She stopped to look up at the room numbers over the doors when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Hello Miss. Do you need any help?"

Kagome turned around. She found in front of her a boy around her age. He had dark brown eyes and long black hair pulled up in a high ponytail. He had a wild look to him, and his ears were slightly pointed- kind of like a wolf.

"Um, sure. I'm looking for class 3A."

"3A? It's two doors down."

"Um, thank you. My name is Kagome Higurashi…what's yours?" She flinched when she saw a huge smile on his face.

"Name's Kouga Ookami, I'm in class 4B. I'm 17 and single. And you… are new here right?" Kouga's smile got even wider.

This guy is scaring me. What's his deal? He just as bad as that bouy from my last school- what was his name? Oh yeah , Hojo- just rambles on and on and…

"This is a really great school, you'll love it here, it has a great student representative and the principle is nice and…"

…On and on and on. God. Will he stop?! Kagome looked at the boy as he talked animatedly about … something. She wouldn't know. She stopped listening after something about a kendo match with some boy he hates. She slid away and speed walked down the hall. She stopped in front of her room door and looked back in time to see Kouga realize she was gone. He shrugged and leaned on the wall, then got up and crossed the hall to talk to another girl.

Well he gets over disappointment fast. She walked into the room for her first class.

~At lunch~

Kagome found her way to the café. She looked around for any familiar faces.

She saw one.

And he apparently saw her too.

She walked over to him. He had been talking to some girl. She had black hair down to her mid-back, and dark brown eyes. She had a serious but friendly attitude about her.

"Hello Miss Kagome how has your fist day been?"

"Oh, It's been good Miroku." Kagome noticed that the other girl was looking her over with a critical eye. What's her deal?Forget the 'friendly' part. 

"Oh, Kagome- this is Sango. Sango Taijiya… Sango this is…"

"Kagome Higurashi, I know." 

Kagome winced at her biting attitude. 

"Sango, c'mon be nice." Miroku actually looked upset. Kagome smiled at that.

"It's ok Miroku, she…"

"Pleasure." Sango offered her hand.

Kagome looked at it like it was poison. "Hmf…" she gave her hand and smirked. "It's all yours." She mentally laughed as she saw Sango's face.

"Ummm. Girls? Why don't we get some lunch?" He had to break the silence somehow.

"Sure why not." They both said in unison.

They looked at each other.

"Just not with her." They did it again.

"STOP THAT…. Huh? Grrrr. Hmf."

Each girl stomped off their own direction.

"Umm, was it something I said?" Miroku stood there looking in either direction.

Mou, what was **her** problem. I just met her and she has an attitude with me!! Damn this school is filled to the brim with maniacs!!

That little… ooh! I'm so going to make her pay. How **dare** she show me up in front of Miroku!! Who does she think she is?? Oh yeeaahh she Yash's new friend, so not she thinks she can **rule** this school? She's just like Kikyou- that lil bitch…

Kagome found the elevator and punched in 2nd floor. The elevator arrived and she stepped in. 

"Hey, hold the elevator please!!"

"Hm?" she quickly punched the 'hold doors' button waited for the person to come.

"Whoa, thank-you…." The person trailed off. Kagome turned around to see…

"YOU!!" they said in unison.

"Damn you. Why do you keep doing that!!" Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yeah whatever." Why did I have to hold the elevator again? Damn.

"Are you like, stalking me or something?

"I have a life- I don't stoop down to the childish level your at."

"Oh well excuse **me**. Damn."

The elevator came to a stop, and both girls stepped out- heading the same direction.

"Are you following me?" the older girl snapped.

"And you talk about not stooping down to **my** level." Kagome snapped back.

"Hmf."

Both girls continued in the same direction. Kagome, getting tired of seeing the girl, turned off down another corridor.

She came to her room door and took out her keys. She opened the door and stepped in the room- closing it behind her.

She nearly fell over at who she saw in there…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!!!!"

"AHHH, MISS KAGOME? ARE YOU HERE TO TAKE ME UP ON MY OFFER?"

"MIROKU GET OUT- IM **NOT** BEARING YOUR CHILD!!" 

"But Kagome." He walked up to her and grabbed her hands. "Are you sure- yuou would be the most happiest woman on earth."

"Grrr, GET…OUT…NOW!!!!"

"Oh, fine. But let me tell her goodbye first.."

"Her??"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!!!"

Well- this is juuust peachy!!

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER TWO: AN ENEMY

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Is it your business?" Sango folded her arms across her cheast.

"Yes! I have to **live** with you. I need to know why you're so ticked off at me."

"Because…I can't stand freshmen who think they know everything."

"What!! I'm FAR from knowing everything. I didn't even SAY that."

"It's not what you say- it's how you act. You act as if you have been around the block."

"I don't understand." Kagome was getting tired of the girls vague answer.

"Whatever. You think just because you know Yash and Miroku you…"

"Yash? Who's Yash?" Don't tell me she's blaming me for shit I didn't even do! 

"Don't act like you don't know"

"I **don't** know!!"

"Whatever."

Kagome was pissed "Whatever is right. Look- your pissed cuz Miroku asked me to bear his child right?"

The older girl flinched.

"HA- I knew it!! YOU like him don't you."

"As if you know anything."

"I know a jealous girl when I see one" Kagome huffed. "Why don't we make a little bet. Who can get Miroku's attention the most."

The girl smirked. "You think you up to it little girl?" 

"Any thing you can do I can do better, I can do anything better than you."

"No you can't." Sango retorted.

And Kagome's cocky reply "Yes I can."

THANKS FOR READING!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!

THANKS FOR ALL THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM 

AND ACCORDING TO SOME OF YOU,

YOU  RATHER DISLIKE HAVING A 'QUOTA' FOR REVIEWS.

WELL, IT'S OPPOSITE FOR ME- IT GIVES ME INCENTIVE TO REVIEW.

BUT- WHATEVER YOU SAY- YOU'RE THE REVIEWERS

ARIGATO MINNA!!


	4. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't sue me. And I got that little catch phase from a Gatorade commercial- so I don't own that either.

"Anything you can do I can do better- I CAN DO ANYTHING BETTER THAT YOU!" Kagome sang the lines. She slightly pushed Sango back.

"No you can't" Sango pushed her back.

"Yes I can!" Kagome fisted her hand in Sango's shirt collar. Sango did likewise.

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"Can't what?" said a voice from behind them.

Both girls turned to find Miroku in the doorway. Kagome smirked and released Sango instantly.

"Miroku!!" she threw herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck- Sango visibly steamed." How has your day been?"

Miroku- obviously confused could just stutter. " I- I - It's been good - um, I think?"

" You know- I would love for you to show me around the area- I'm rather new to this place." She cuddled further into his chest.

Silence no one said a thing. Sango glared at Kagome, Kagome ignored Sango, and Miroku began to sweat at the tension in the room. _Someone has to break this silence _he thought. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. He literally sprang out of Kagome's arms and threw open the door. There stood…

"Akuma"

"Yash"

"YOU" said Sango, Miroku and Kagome in that order at the same time.

"YO Yash- how you doin today? Good? Good! I'm good too!! Heh… um I have to go"

"With me somewhere- Sango filled in". She began to push Miroku out the door. Miroku had a confused expression on his face, but he just shrugged his shoulders and decided _better with Sango- a girl I know- than Kagome- a girl that looked like she would eat me alive if I ever tried to um- make a 'physical connection' with any part of her body.heh _

He offered her his arm and Kagome smirked as she saw a blush creep across Sango's face.

"Well- Ja." Miroku said as he strolled happily down the corridor with Sango on his arm.

"May I come in?"

Shit- I forgot he was still here "Um sure- please come in. Would you like anything to drink?" 

"Sure." 

Kagome walked into the mini bar she had in the room. Most students were not allowed to cook in the room, but she had a small kitchenette in her room, because she forked over a lot of cash for the dorm room. She pulled out a can soda from the fridge and turned to call him… only to realize she still was unsure _what _to call him. She frowned to herself. _After all I been through with that boy you would think we were lovers or something- and here I am not even knowing his name!! Wait a minute, am I repeating my self? I think I said that before…_ "What's his damn name…" she whispered to herself.

" Inu Yasha" He turned to look at her as if the answer was obvious. " My name in 

InuYasha Akuma."

She stared at him. " How the hell did you hear me from over there?"

He smirked. "It could be good hearing, or just the fact that you can't even speak under your breath correctly."

Kagome's eyes twitched. "Hmph, and who are **you** to speak to me that way??"

He turned back around to face the t.v, which was off. " Whatever. Oh, and can you hurry up with the drink? I'm kind of thirsty…" 

Kagome starred at him in a wide-eyed shock. "You are so rude! You know what- why don't you get up of your ass and get in yourself." She punctuated the statement by slamming the can soda on the counter and leaving it there. She crossed her arms and looked at him. 

InuYasha sighed and rose from his seat. He walked up to the counter and grabbed at the soda the same time she did.

She got it first.

He looked at her through his tinted shades, his face giving away nothing- but a small tug at the corner of his mouth…

"You can stop staring at me sometime this year ya know" Kagome irritable stated, as she drummed her fingers on the countertop.

"So sorry- it's probably a sin to look a goddess in the eye." He averted his gaze to the countertop. His eyes sparkling behind his shades- but of course she couldn't see that.

Kagome knew her cheeks were rosy by now.

"I- I – I" she tripped over her own words. He looked up at her and tugged on her arm. 

She leaned forward over the counter- as he did.

"You know- I came here for a reason. We're having an open house party tonight- where visitors with passes- or old students come to visit. I needed a date…_but I'm limited on choices in this school _he thought _why do all the freshmen this year have to be so…not good looking?_

Kagome looked at him, he had trailed off at 'date'. But for some odd reason- she hoped he was referring to her- and not asking her to hook him up with someone- like Sano, or Saga- or whatever her parents named that godforsaken bitch of a roommate. Even with all this guy put her through already. _Speaking of which – I really need to ask him about that. I thought Kikyou liked him._

"Why don't you ask Kikyou, I'm sure she would be simply **delighted** to go out with you." Kagomes voice- unintentionally- gave away her dislike to that thought.

InuYasha visibly paled at the sound of Kikyou's name.

"I was more thinking this new girl. She's looks nice- and seems to have a rather sarcastic personality. She seems good nonetheless." He looked at her to see her reaction- not good. Eyes rolled and a sigh was heard.

_Ok, this girl is either really dense- or she's trying to play me._

This boy must think I'm dumb- why do they have to drop hints- JUST SAY IT! 

They both sighed.

"Will you come with me to the party?" he asked.

She smiled " I'd love to."

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER THREE: AN INVITATION 

Kagome sifted through her unopened clothes boxes like a maniac.

"Damn- I wasn't able to unpack yet!!"

She through her clothes all over the room- mainly on what's-her-name's side, just cuz she knew it would make her mad. She smirked at the thought.

Sift, Sift, SIFT.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

THANX FOR THE REVIWS EVERYONE

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN COMING OUT WITH CHAPTERS AS RELIGIOUSLY AS I WOULD LIKE.

BUT I'LL KEEP WRITING- AS LONG AS I DON'T GET TOO MANY BAD REVIEWS ~SNIF~ THEY HURT MY FEELINGS. LOL

I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER- I NEED TO COME OUT WITH A NEW ONE SOON. WELL  JA-NE


	5. Round One: FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Their not mine, so don't sue me.

  A/N:  YOU GOT QUESTIONS? I GOT ANSWERS!!

YOU GOT COMMENTS? I GOT THANK- YOU'S!

AND IF I DON'T ANSWER YOUR REVIEW HERE…SORRY!!!!! NEXT TIME!! AND IF YOU GOT IDEAS- I'LL SEE IF I CAN SQUEEZE THEM IN.

LOOK FOR YOUR NAME - THE NAME IS IN **BOLD **THE

ANSWER IS IN _ITALICS._ OK?!

**tamababymiko-chan**

Chapter 4 

Hello. Well, I got a bit more out of this story. I understand it better. Thanks a bunch! But is Kikyou the principal? Please, you need to answer my review, and clear up Kikyou's position. I don't know! *starts to sob* *done* 

Anywho, I like your story. Please, keep updating! 

Tamababymiko_chan 

No Kikyou's not the principle. Guess who makes an entrance in the next chapter!! So that should make it better. Don't cry…please? Thanks for reviewing!

Laura 

Chapter 4

I like your story, and I can't wait to see whats gonna happen, but can't Kagome have a female friend. I hope u add a chapter soon!, please! 

Thanx for reading!! I hope I live up to yours and everyone else's expectations!! **And to ALL OF YOU who don't like Kagome and Sango fighting- _LIVE WITH IT…_**_for another chapter of so, they'll get along eventually- they just had a rough start. Kay!! Thanx!!_

Saori 

Chapter 4 

I like your fic, and am really getting into it so update soon!!! I hope Sango and kagome become friends soon, I know or at least think they will I'm just impatient. what's up with Kagome, so rich people bugg her, it seems like a rich person school so is she rich(& doesn't like other rich people) or did she get a scholarship or something?

Oh- I'm sorry I didn't clear that up!! I'll do it in the next chapter. Thank you for pointing it out.

Moo-Moo-chan 

Chapter 4 

oooo rite more, it's really good. are they gonna do something naughty or not? 

OH YEAH- IM GETTING TO THAT, BUT I WANT TO PLAY IT OUT FIRST, YOU KNOW HOW DENSE KAGOME CAN BE AT TIMES!!

**AnimeFreak  **  

Chapter  4  

lol! i looooooooooooooooooove the story! i love how kagome's so smart and sharp tongue. i think she should play a little more hard to get and stuff, but over all, it's one of the best fanfics i've ever read.

question 1: what's up with miroku? kagome doesn't really like him dose she?

question 2: what's up with kikyo? does inu-yasha like her or sumthin, cuz it seemed like it at the beginning chap. is he a player or sumthin? 

THANK YOU! Glad you like it. Kagome's not gonna get caught up that easily- so don't worry! Here your answers:

_Q1: NO!! We can't separate Sango and Miroku right!! That's like Inu without Kag, Kenshin without his scar, Ranma without a curse, Vash without the cyborg arm, and I can go on and on and on…_

_Q2: Im'a clear that up soon._

**sessho crispies** ****

Chapter  4  

Wai!!!!!!! i love this story!! pretty pretty please keep writing!!!!!! i think that she should, sense she has nothing to wear, try to borrow something of sango's and they kinda become friends... hehe just a thought....... 

Good idea…I'm going to twist it to my own evil liking. *evil laughter* Thanks though!   Aylee the Dragon 

Chapter 4 

*laughs* Beautifully done. Bravo, I loved it. You deserve a cookie! *gives you a cookie* 

Thank you- *eats cookie* Glad you like it!! 

**tsukinoko**    

Chapter 3  

it seems like this story might fit better as just your own original fiction because there doesn't seem to be any connection to inuyasha other than the names. You have a very original plot so you might as well change the names and take credit for it.

Thanks, you inspire me to write more, I'd love to take all the credit for it. But it's funny to imagine the IY characters in this situation. And I get to make them do the thing the creator won't do, if ya know what I mean - ne? Thanx a bunch for the idea though!

~END OF REVIEW ANSWERS- NOW ON WITH THE FIC!~

"Will you come with me to the party?" InuYasha cocked his head to the side. 

She smiled, trying as hard as she could to stifle the laughter. He just looked so adorable like that, like a little puppy. " I'd love to."

Kagome sifted through her unopened clothes boxes like a maniac.

Sift, Sift, SIFT.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

She glanced over her shoulder at the mess she made in the room- here eyes traveled along the trail of clothes- to the foot of the bed, over the bed. _Hmm, I can wear that skirt…_ To the other side of the bed- on the mahogany bedside table, draped over lampshade…_with that shirt…_ Off the table, snaking its way over to- Sango's clothes closet…_but I need shoes…heh._ She smirked

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER FOUR

Kagome walked into the gymnasium and found it filled to the brim with people. They had decorations all over, and black light. She saw them setting up a karaoke machine on the far side of the gym on the makeshift stage that they made. On the other side that had refreshments and benches they could sit on. They had folded up all the removable basketball hoops, and used the volleyball-net pole as a limbo stick. She walked to the far corner of the gym with mush haste. She didn't like being alone when she was so new to the place. Especially since obviously none of her 'friends' were there as yet. 

She didn't even know if she could call them friends yet. They were more like two acquaintances and the bitch from down under.

She sat down in a corner with a cup of juice and waited. She watched all the other people finish preparing the entertainment, and she saw a vaguely familiar face among the people. 

_Hmmmm, he looks familiar. Long black hair in a ponytail, tall, fairly handsome… doesn't ring a bell._

Then she heard him speak.

_Oh no.. It's him._

'Him' saw her.  

"HEY KAGOME!!"

'Him' also remembered her name

Kagome fidgeted in her seat. She really didn't want to put up with his talking. "Hey"

'Him' ran over to her.

"Kagome, darling, how are you? I feel so ashamed, I left my woman here sitting all alone."

And now 'Him' got a large bump on his head for saying a very stupid thing.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KOUGA!!!"

Kagome followed up on the hit to the head with a couple more to various body parts. All in all, Kouga couldn't get up after it, and just remained in the corner, folded up into a little ball. Kagome stormed away and couldn't help but laugh to herself. She had needed to blow off some steam anyway- and that was the perfect way to do it. 

About 10 minutes of sitting waiting and laughing at Kouga who remained in the corner with a miserable look on his face, Miroku showed up with Sango. He sat in the middle of the two- trying as hard as he could to stay out of the cat fight, but to keep them away from each other.

"So, um, Kagome- where did you come from?" Miroku looked at her earnestly, waiting for a response. But Kagome was busy trying to win a 'death glaring' match with Sango.

*Glare* Sango glared at Kagome.

*Glare back* Kagome glared back at Sango.

This continued for a while- until…

"HA!! YOU BLINKED!!!" Kagome jumped up and pointed accusingly at Sango. 

"NO I DIDN'T" Sango retorted. 

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed. _Its gonna be a looong night._ He thought.

~About a Half an Hour Later (or 5 lost 'death glaring' matches on Sango's record- whichever came first)~

"HA!! You lost again!!." Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"This is stupid- why are we here for anyway?? And where is Miroku???"

Miroku had long abandoned the girls and dubbed them 'hopeless'.

"Who are you here with." Sango looked questioningly at Kagome- her face void of all sarcasm.

Kagome looked at her and half smiled. "Well I haven't seen InuYasha anywhere."  

A wave of confusion washed over Sango's face. "You haven't seen him yet?"

"Nope. And when I do, I'm going to kill him for having me wait so long."

Sango smiled and got up. "Well- I'm going to find that idiot now- If I see Yash- I'll tell him you're here ok?." 

"Oh- sure, thanx."

After Sango left, Kagome got up and walked toward the food table. She was about to open up a can of soda when the lights faded a bit and the spotlight hit the stage. A young man came out with a microphone in his hand.

"Welocome everyone, were sorry we got off late, but we will start off our night with some displays from each of our clubs. Tonight – due to popular demand, we will start out with our most popular club first- Kendo!! Sorry to all the folk who have to be 'fashionably late' because were not saving the best for last this year!!"

A round of laughter emitted from the crowd of people, and Kagome spotted Miroku with Sango and ran over to them. 

"Hey you guy- what is this. We have a Kendo club??"

"Yeah Kagome, didn't you know?" Miroku looked at her as if she was slow. "We have the best in Japan."

"Really? Do we win?"

Sango snorted. "Only every year- in every competition."

Kagome's eyes widened as the announcer continued.

"This year we have our three best players and one of the best players from Hokkaido Academy – Hojo Kuratana!!"

The crowd clapped out of respect and Hojo bowed.

Miroku noticed that Kagome visibly shrunk back when she heard the guy's name. "He seems pretty good. Ne, Kagome?

"Um, yeah- sure. Whatever." She stood behind Sango and hoped Hojo wouldn't see her.

Oh GOD- he HAD to figure out what school I went to- damn stalker. I thought I could get away from him if I moved away. He came all the way from Hokkaido to Kyoto to see me- I sure of it!

"And you all know our fighters!!" The announcer motioned toward the three young men standing next to Hojo with there sparring gear on. "Who do you think will win this year folks? Will it be… our guest- for once?"

Silence.

"How about… Rank 3?" The third from the left of our representatives took of his helmet. 

It was Kouga.

A round of applause and a few " Yeah's" and "Get em's" 

"How about… Rank 1" The first from the left took off his helmet. Long silver hair flowed from under the helmet. It fell straight down to his knees. 

Kagome gasped to herself- "InuYasha??" she said out loud. And it earned her a stare from not only Miroku and Sango- but from the boy himself- which was amazing, because she didn't know how he could hear her from such a distance. But the look he gave her she could never forget, He looked as if the word 'InuYasha' was the most deadly of poisons, or it was some kind of disgusting taste that he wanted to spit out of his mouth.

"Kagome- that's not InuYasha." Miroku explained. " That's…"

"This would be our club leader folks- Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru." She repeated the word as if it had her in a trance. She took a good look at him. His face was cold and callous- although amazingly defined and beautiful. His eyes were a deep bronze color that seems to have lost all its light. 

The applause was ongoing. It was as if everyone knew him.

"All right folks- now last but not least- Rank 2, and you all know who this is!!"

The applause was deafening. The decibel level was rising by the minute, with screaming girls and rooting boys. Even Sango and Miroku were clapping. She wondered who it was. But he never took of his helm.

"Now lets get this started!! Rank two will have the honor of challenging our guest this time."

The two fighters entered the ring. Home on the left- guest on the right. 

Hojo bowed in front of his opponent, but the other was static. 

"FIGHT!!"

Hojo gripped his bokken- a wooded sword, with both hands and charged his opponent. In mid strike his opponent stepped to the side causing Hojo to lose balance. In an effort to get in a hit before he fell- he vainly tried a side swing to hit his opponent in the ribs- which was effortlessly blocked… by the hilt of his opponents' sword. The bokken was wrung out of Hojos' hands and fell to the floor. Hojo looked at it in shock. He balled his fists till his knuckles turned white and slowly stood up.

The announcer went up on the platform and raised 'the mystery guys' – as Kagome so dubbed him, arm. "A WINNER!!" he shouted above the roaring crowd. As he was about to continue the microphone saw taken from him by Hojo.

Hojo looked out into the crowd " KAGOME I LOST!! I HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO MY GOOD NAME!! PLEASE IF YOU CAN FIND IT IN YOUR HEART TO FORGIVE ME AND STILL GO OUT WITH ME I WOULD BE SO HAPPY…"

Hojo was cut off as his helmet was snatched of his head and a fist came n contact with his skull. He was knocked out and swirly-eyed. The peacemaker so happen to be the winner of the match- and he seemed visibly steamed about what Hojo said. He looked out in the crowd as if to search for the girl in question- like the rest of the crowd who didn't know who this 'Kagome' was.

Kagome tried her best to look inconspicuous and looked around the place as if she didn't know who they were talking about, but it was rather hard with Miroku, Sango and Kouga staring at her- luckily no one noticed. She was also surprised when she saw the ' mystery guy' almost look right through her.

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER FOUR: ROUND ONE: FIGHT!!

_Who the hell does that Hobo or Hoho or whatever his poor unfortunate parent named that scrawny bitch ass… why do I care again? Why am I mad? I can see her- she looks pissed- embarrassed too, just wait till I'm done here- I need some answers from this chick. Can't keep the bitch my mistress waiting now can I? Heh…_

A/N: ' ' denotes subconscious, sometimes they think something that they really mean another. The subconscious will pick that up- ne? The sub conscience will only appear in the characters thought every now and then.

I HOPE YA LIKED IT- NEXT CHAPTER KIKYOU WILL BE COMING IN, AND MAYBE A FEW EXPLAINATIONS. 

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I REALLY APPRTIATE IT!!

I HAVE IDEAS FOR A NEW FIC!!!!

PREVIEWS WILL BE POPPING UP SOON. 

YOU ALL CAN TELL ME IF IT'S A GOOD IDEA OR NOT!! 


	6. Round Two: FIGHT!

Disclaimer: Their not mine so don't sue me.

A/N: Thanx for all the great reviews. I decided to put up a chapter today so I don't have to deal with an angry mob of writers/critics. Lol. Well here the review answers from the last chapter.

****

**Definition of Kendo: **Japanese style of fencing with bamboo staffs. 

 **psychoticAL88()**

I think this story is really kool, and I hope you keep it going strong!  A

question: Do you experience heavy writers block/writers block?  And if you do,

how do you get past it?

As you can see, I get writers block every other chapter!! Lol, all you have to do is think of what you want to get done in a chapter- then if you come up with an idea for your fic out of nowhere- jot it down. It doesn't have to be in any particular order. When the time comes- you can put everything together- or even save it for another chapter.

**Laura-chan**

interesting...rnrnBut Kikyo and Inu had sex? (I'm not referring about 1st

chapter)rnrnthis through is in my mind since...the 1st chapter!rnrnI'm very

curious about the next one...Inuyasha so..ehm...sex-driven is a little strange.

_Can't tell!! And yes- a sex- driven InuYasha is strange- but you gotta admit- its kool!! _

**tamababymiko-chan **

Hello!  Thank you! My question was answered! Yeah!  Anywho, why does Inuyasha

have to be around Kikyou all the time?  And why didn't Sango notice that Kagome

is wearing her shoes?  And why do Sango and Kagome hate each other?  Anyway, I

like your story.  An alternate universe, and Kagome still loves Inuyasha. 

Sweet..... please update soon! rnTamababymiko_chan

_In due time my dear- in due time! Lol. I'll answer all those by…chapter…7 or 8! Kay!!_

**Amber()**

Please write more for this story.  Its great and I'm really anticipating the

next update.  Did u come with the idea for this story becuase its great.  If u

did (which u probaly did) good job.  Its awesome!!!!  I'm not just saying all

this either.  I really mean it.

Thanx!!I'm just putting them in my dreamworld. I like seeing my ideas in paper- they're crazy, but~ Hey? What can I say?? OOOH that rhymed!!

**snoopy (mkarlahoney@aol.com) **

nnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!  
must read next chapter please!!!!!! i begg you update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
QUESTION: could this turn into a sess/kag fic?  
just askin' cause i luv sess/kag fics   
but if its not i'm sure it will be  
really good anyway! does sess.at least have an intrest in kagome?

Hmmm, I don't think it will be a Sess/Kag  fic. Didn't I mention before? Separating Inu and Kag  is like Ranma without a curse, Kenshin without his sword, Sango without Miroku, Sana without Akito, Chii whithout Hedeki, Miaka whithout Tamahome, and I can go on and on…

**Sweetflower92**

Hooray! Finally, some answers to a very confused me...*sad look passes face, but then cheers up again* It's really interesting and I can barely wait for the next chapter!!! Keep up the good work!^_^

I hope you like this chapter too!! And maybe some more answers to a not- so- confused anymore- you!Lol.

Alexiel 

ohhh i like it, i like it, i like it!!! why does inuyasha keep calling kikyo mistress, and why does kagome dislike rich people so much? she seems to have some money herself, if she could afford to pay for the spiffy dorm room. inuyasha and sesshomoru are still demons in this fic, right? i thought so cuz of their extraordinary hearing. and one last thing, kendo is a sword fighting duel sport (that's what i got from your fic)? please update SOON!

_Oooooooh, such good questions. Ano…etooo…? YA? Your asking questions that give away the surprise!! I would love to answer- but it won't be fair!! _

_One of your questions will be answered in this chapter._

**XOR-ADNAMA**

I Loved the story!! You are Truely good at writting your FanFics! i check for updates often... Will Hojo Show up Again and get in Inuyasha's and Kagome's way? i anxiously await your next chapter=)

_You know Hojo NEVER stays down!! He'll be back- eventually!! Thanx for the review!!_

******Anne-twilight**

huh? can you update soon? what kind of pairing is this? sess/kag? inu/kag? or love triangle? y r u taking so long to upadte? your 1st 2 chappy's are not that long, then y? is the mysterious guy inu yasha? of course. y does inu yasha become the playboy? not sess? so, what will happen next?

Inu is the playboy cuz he's sexy!! Sess is the proud- strong silent type, I don't think he would ever try to mack it up with some girl without completely losing his main chracter as the good/bad guy.Not to mention Inu and Kang look so cute together.Oh! And did I mention that Inu is sexy??I didn't! Well, guess what- heh…  

****

**Lyn/Lin**

I love it and am so glad you update~!  
please write more and you didn't mention me in your review response thing but its okay..  
^_^  
I really love this  
its going on me favorites!

NANI!! GOMENASAI!!(´3) Thank you for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like it, and thanks for cussing out all the flamers for me!! See!! I remembered!!!

**Jade Kitten**

Sweet! It seems like Sango and Kagome are getting along maybe a little teeny bit better ^^. Hehe lemme guess, the rank two fighter was Inuyasha? He's so adorable! Stupid Hojo the homo, he's obsessed with Kagome! Oh Sess! I'm so glad you put him in there! He's so pretty! ^^ I can't wait for the next chapter! Ja ne!

Hojo the homo- now THAT'S a good title for him- ne?! INUYASHA is the best- daiski, daiski, daiski!!! (translation) I love him! (´3)

**Sketch**

eeep! please write more and soon, lol. I really like this fic, alothough I'm never really sure what's going on... will we be seeing more of Kikyo?

_Sure- Kikyou is in this chappy!!_

**InuYasha's (vlb10429@aol.com) **

I absolutely love this fanfic!  
you must, you just have to continue this story!  
I love how you have depicted Inu and Kagome in this one!

_Thank you!! Someone said I needed to word on describing the scenes and the people more- _**tamababymiko-chan** did. I hope I'm doing a good job at it??

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On With the Fic*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As security dragged Hojo Kicking and screaming like the maniac he was, out of the school, Kagome looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of InuYasha, not to mention so she won't look to conspicuous to the people who were looking for the person that Hojo was referring to. When security was finally able to close the door on Hojo, the announcer took the stage once again.

"Well, sorry for the interruption in our program tonight people, but the show must go on- and on that note we will proceed outside to the playing field to start our next match."

Kagome found her way towards Miroku. "Why are we going outside?"

Miroku had to strain his ears- not to mention his voice to talk over the throng of people. " Our playing field is multipurpose- you will see what I mean."

When everyone got outside and sat down on the bleachers the announcer and four other guys went down to the field, each person going to a black box on each side of the field. When one person was in front of a box on each side of the field, they opened the box and threw the switch that was inside of it. 

There was a spark from each of them- and a large rumbling noise 

Following it. Kagome watched in awe as the football field slowly sunk into the ground- or should I say a pit.

She turned to Miroku for and explanation. 

"Ok now where should I start? To put it simple- our field is on a movable platform. We have a football field and an archery field/ martial arts grounds. Not to mention the swimming pool that comes down from the ceiling. When we need to use the fields for its respective sport- we change it."

Miroku watched the new sophomore gape at the field as the martial arts field slowly emerged from the depth of the pit. He sighed and turned his head. He had more interesting things to look at- and those interests happen to have smooth legs and long hair.

Kagome looked intently at the field. She glanced up to see if her friends were still there- only to come into eye contact with someone who she thought and for some odd reason- hoped; she would not see again.

Kikyou.

Kagome froze when she saw her. _I have a baaaaad feeling about this._

****

Kikyou seemed to spot her also- and a catty smile emerged while she slinked her way over to the banister rail where Kagome was. 

"Well, well, well- isn't it Miss. Higurashi. Have you been enjoying your short time here with us??" Kikyou smiled a predatory smile.

Kagome had never wanted to hit someone so bad before- this girl just gave off the weirdest aura- like she is superior to everyone else. _Goddamn rich people._ She grit her teeth and tried to sound pleasant. " It's been great so for- everyone seems so nice" _Except your ass._

"Well- isn't that nice." Her voice oozed with sarcasm, but Kagome let it slide. " You must be sooo proud of your achievements, you getting into a school like ours in the second year is incredibly difficult. You must be a brain."

" No, I'm far from a brain- I suck at history and I didn't memorize the seven times tables and upwards."  Kagome inwardly smiled at the disgusted look that flashed across Kikyou's hardened features. _This girl really doesn't like me does she- wonder what I did to her. I only met her at the acceptance meeting when I first came here, what did I do to her?_ (a/n- sorry for the interruption- but we ALL know what she did wrong- ne?? I would be mad too!! This is Inu we are talking about.) 

" That's, um, interesting. I've noticed that you've made good friends with Inu- chan" Kikyou stated rather cockily.

"Inu….chan? Um, InuYasha? Well, I wouldn't say 'good', Hell, I wouldn't say 'friend' for a matter of fact."_ Inu-CHAN!!! WHAT THE…_

Kikyou interrupted her heated thoughts. "Well, he seems to have taken a liking towards you."

"Oh really?" Kagome smirked " I suppose that would mean I pose a threat on you little relationship with him then."

Kikyou's expression was priceless. " Relationship? What relationship? He an I are just **_good_**friends that's all."

"Oh? So he doesn't have a girlfriend does he? Hey, good news for me!"

It was amazing how fast the subject was changed.

"So, how **did** you manage to get into this school?" Kikyou asked

Kagome shrugged. " How did you manage to be student representative for two years?"

"It was rather easy- connections. Now answer the question."

Kagome smiled. " Hm, well it was rather easy- connections." She started to walk away " Oh and you might want to sit down- the program is starting again."

Kikyou stood there seething._ AGAIN! She stood ME up AGAIN!! HOW can I let this little PEASANT talk to ME that way!! HOW! Inu had BETTER get me some answers- or else._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ACHOO!!"

Somewhere, a loud sneezed rang through the air. " Great, who's trying to jinx me now?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the stands Kagome looked out onto the field at each of the competitors. They each stood their grounds silently, until one of them sneezed- rather loudly too.

Miroku finally found her.

"Hey, Kagome- sama? Where have you been?"

"I've been right here Miroku."

"She was over there talking to Kikyou, Miroku." Sango said plainly.

He looked astonished. "Really? You were?"

"You all act as if it's so terrible." She said irritably.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

Sango volunteered to explain. " Kikyou comes from a very influential family. She uses that to the full of her ability. Just because were in a good school doesn't mean we are all rich. Me, personally, had to work my ass off. Not to mention my hand by applying for all those scholarships!!"

"Same here" Miroku piped in.

"I know!" Kagome added excitedly. " But that's wrong! I didn't turnout like her!!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other- the same thought running through their heads. Miroku slowly turned his head towards Kagome- an obvious question at the tip of his tongue.

".. What do you mean by…"

"ATTENTION PEOPLE!! Our program is now in session. We will be moving on to match two between Rank 3 and Rank 2. Our competition will take place on the martial arts grounds. We will now flip a coin to decide what fighting style this match would be, and the results are… Rank 3- Kouga will decide."

Kouga smiled. " I choose Kenjitsu." 

"Well there you have it people- Kenjitsu is it. Kenjitsu is the ninja style of fighting with weapons, each player will be armed with the basic weapons- and hidden weapons are on the field."

Kagome looked at the field. It had rocks to hide behind- trees to climb up and even a swamp to fall in. It was as if it were a jungle in the middle of their school.

The announcer continued.

"Each player will have a bag of sand strapped over their critical points, the main arteries in both legs, and arms. Their kidney, the base of the spine, the heart, and of course, the head. Each bag has a different point value. The players must burst the bags within the allotted time."

The players had strapped up already and were waiting for their cue when the reff came to the center of the stage and raised his arm to get everyone attention. " 180 second time limit- FIGHT!!"

No sooner than he brought his arm down the fighters leaped at each other, neither of them having the intention of losing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome was amazed at what these people called 'fun'. " Can't someone get hurt like this!!"

"Awwe- Its ok Kagome, that's so sweet of you worrying about other people like that, but they have medical aid on standby." Miroku reassured her. He inched closer. " Maybe you should worry about other things, like…"

"Like a certain lech whos' hand is getting closer to your backside as I speak" Sango piped in.

Luckily for a certain perv, Kagome was enveloped in the fight as seemingly didn't hear what she said. For some weird reason she felt like something bad was going to happen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kouga reached into his bag and took out two Kunani's- a small throwing knife shaped like a three dimensional diamond. It had a little hole to slide your fingers in and out of, and it was terribly sharp.

He threw them at his opponent aiming for the arms but missed. His opponent stood in the same spot as before.

"If you can't aim, why did you choose this sport you ass?"

Kouga flinched at his opponents tone of voice.

Instantly rank 2 took out 5 ninja stars and threw them. Then began to run towards his opponent. 

Now it was Kouga's turn to laugh- because it didn't hit him.

"5? Who sucks now. You…" 

"Its still you" came the biting retort as Kouga found himself face to face with his rival. He quickly stepped back, and tripped on something. Falling to the ground he felt a tearing in his skin. It ached all over and he could barle move.

"Asshole." Kouga watched rank 2 casually walk away and he cursed himself for his stupidity.

He had fallen righ into the trap.

Literally 

He fell onto the bed of ninja stars that were stuck in the earth, previously thrown by Rank 2.

He sat up, and grasped his left arm. He felt a familiar stickiness, with an ever more familiar grittiness. It felt like…

_Blood and sand. He hit me- that dipshit hit me!!_ Kouga thought in disbelief. He knew that the bag at the base of is spine must be burst too.

Thinking quickly he reached behind him and threw two stars at his rivals' receding form.

Caught by surprise, rank two let out a feral yell when he felt sand running down his lower back. Both his kidney and spinal cord got hit. He swirled around only to see more stars coming at him. He leaped back and took out 10 kunani's. With both of his hands full of knives, he entered the artificial forest where he swore he saw Kouga run in. He hid among the bushes, and stayed quiet.

Soon he heard a buzzing noise. It was coming closer and closer. He jumped up ready to attack- and only through his peripheral vision that he saw a huge windmill blade coming towards him.

Leaping back in the nick of time he lost only the bags on his legs, and not more. 

"It looks as if rank 3 found one of our hidden weapons!!" said the announcer.

"And Rank3  is ahead in the game!! We have only  one minute and counting people!!

Rank 2 ran in the direction the windmill came and found Kouga leaning against a tree- obviously tierd from throwing such a large weapon. 

He snorted and charged in with all ten kunani's on his hand. Kougas eyes widened in fear and he turned and high tailed it.

_If I just avoid him and keep to the wood where people can't see me that well, I can win! I CAN WIN!_ Kouga vainly tried to ignore the stinging comment trailing behind him. 

"YOU BITCH- get the FUCK back here you punk. GRRRRRR- If I catch you ' I'm beat you to a damn sticky PULP!!" he emphasis his point by throwing an entire handful of kunani's at Kouga. In turn his kidney, right arm, and somehow -his right leg bag burst. Kouga daringly grabbed one of the knifes coming toward him by the blade and returned it. Hitting his opponents arm.

They both ran out into he clearing, and the crowd started to get wild.

"30 SECONDS!!"

Rank two continued chasing one, until he got an idea. He stopped, and dramatically, he tore off the bag over his heart and threw it a Kouga.

"THIS IS NEW!!IS RANK TWO FORFIETING THE GAME BY DESTROYING HIS OWN PIECE?"

Rank two looked at the announcer, and very loudly said- " I'm not the dumbass here- you are."

And threw three kunanis' in the cloud of dust he had just created. When it cleared up, Kouga was pinned to the tree by the knives around his head and stars under his feet.

"5 SECONDS!"

He smiled to himself, and cracked his knuckles.

"4"

Rank two took his stance.

"3"

Ready… 

"2"

Aim… 

"1!"

FIRE!! 

SEDUCE ME CAHPTER 5: Round Two :FIGHT!!

Leg- 1 pt

Arm- 1pt

Kidney- 2pts

Spine- 3pts

Heart- 4pts

Head- 5pts

"THE RESULTS ARE IN!! Rank 2 got hit on both legs, his arm, and his kidney and spine. Rank 3 got hit on both arms, a leg, his spine and his kidney. Rank 2 had sacrificed his heart to make that cloud of dust- putting him behind Rank three, BUT IN A SPECTACULAR DISPLAY, RANK TWO WAS ABLE TO BURST THE BAG OVER KOUGAS HEAD- PUTTING HIM IN THE LEAD AND WINNING BY….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

YOU GUYS are gonna tell me how much he won by- ONE guess only. And how much each had! If one of the first , let say…5 reviewers get it- I'll put up the next chapter early!! Cause I already have it!!!

OK, I'm stopping here.( not much of a cliffhanger- gomen!) Sorry for the wait!! MY New Years resolution is to come up with a new chapter every week! I started on that!!

THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!


	7. Round Three: The Finals

Disclaimer: Inu is not, I repeat he is NOT mine!!

Wow! I can't believe how many of you guys got the answer right , but the calcutations wrong!! So many of you said Rank 2 won by one point- yes. But you said he had 13 and R3 had 12, when it's the OTHER WAY AROUND!! The MORE points you have, that means the MORE you got hit. So props to those who gave me the correct answer AND calculations.

And then the people who gave me the right answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~On with the Fic~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER SIX

"…ONE POINT PEOPLE!! By ONE point, R3 has gotten bumped of and will not proceed to the finals!!" the announcer continued to ramble on and on while the referees attempted to unpin a petrified Kouga with a kunani stuck in the bag of half empty sand over his head. Through his heavy eyelids, because the sand was still running over his face- he saw his opponent look at him, even though he couldn't see his face- he knew he was smirking under the protective helmet. Damn, why did he have to be a show off and take of his helm?? All that sand was getting in his eyes and ears.

 The referees escorted him across the platform and led him away.

"Well folks- this is what we have all been waiting for- the finals!! We all will finally get to see the fight of the year- the famous-  'Hanyou vs. Youkai' fight between Rank 2 and Rank 1!!"

The crowd literally went wild. People began to sit on the edge of their seats.

"Now the first mach will be a little uneven, R1 will have all  bags strapped on to him, while R2 will keep his remaining bags. This is tests endurance. The rules a bit twisted also. The bags you burst on the other person wil noe be YOUR points. So the more bags you burst on the person the more points you get. Lets not waste anymore time, ON WITH THE MATCH.!!"

The referee came on to the stage and raised his arm, once again signaling for quiet. The quiet came- it was eerily quiet- as the people looked as if they were on an roller coaster going up. " Round 1 of 3, 30 sec. time limit- FIGHT!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's about god damn time I get to take on this asswipe- can't believe that freakin Kouga actually gave me a problem- he's too damn light on his feet. Well- I had taken care of that. *snicker* Well I'm in a sticky situation now, if he gave me problems, defiantly HE will give me problems. He's to damn fast. Faster that me, MUCH. *sigh* I wonder if she is here watching me, does she know its me? Probably not, she's to naïve. I wonder if SHE * reflex gag* is here. Yup, she's here- just to torture me she's here. Damn bitch. Get you your damn fuckin info so you can jump off my damn dick. SHIT!!!!!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Rank 1 lunged at his opponent prepared to strike at one of the bags. His opponent seemed slightly out of it and he decided to take advantage of that. Unfortunately, the fine tuned reflexes of his rival allowed him to squirm out the way just as his hand grazed the bag.

"You finally seemed to have wrapped up your thoughts, I thought I was going to effortlessly beat you yet again."

"Piss off." Rank 2 took out two stars and threw them, each of them hitting a mark. He knew that this was suppose to be a sudden death battle which is why they gave them only 30 seconds.

The time should run out right about……

"TIMES UP!!!"

Now- jeez.

"It looks like R2 is in the lead for the first battle people. He was able to burst the bag on R1's kidney and arm- giving him 4 points, while out dear leader on the other hand received..."

"Five." Sesshoumaru coolly stated as he removed his helmet.

A gasp was heard and everyone looked to see the bag over R2's head began to shrink slowly as the sand seeped out.

"YOU!! Grrrr. You had caught me when I moved didn't you? You had a knife in your hand and you sliced it when I moved. How you got the knife in your hand without me noticing? I don't know- but you did didn't you??"

Sesshoumaru just stood there statically. 

"Well, apparently Sesshoumaru is ahead by a point people, receiving 5 points for the head bag. Lets move on from here. Match two will be a test of strength. And what other way to prove your strength than an old-fashioned fistfight!! Will the players strap down and continue."

Before Sesshoumaru could finish taking off his remaining bags, a kunani flew from no where and hit him straight in his heart.

The bag of course.

Looking up, he searched for the one person who would have to audacity to do such a thing to him.

And that person was right in front of him.

"THAT'S what I'll be thinking of doing to you through out the next round." R2 stated cockily.

The crowd 'OOOOOH'ed. Hearing the challenge on the leader of the kendo group.

Sesshoumaru just rose to his feet and prepared for battle.

The referee impatiently tapped his feet, waiting for the players to take the stage; he blew his whistle and shouted over the crowd. "ROUND 2 OF 3, NO TIME LIMIT…FIGHT!!"

The reff barley had time to jump off the platform as the two fighters displayed an awesome burst of speed, kicking up enough sand to make you think you were in a desert.

As they collided, so did their fists. Matching each other blow for blow.

R2 swung out at his opponents' jaw, which was easily sideswiped by Sesshoumaru, who busied himself blocking R2's ruthless attacks. 

In one swift move R2 brought up his knee- and it connected to Sesshoumaru's stomach.

Caught by surprise, all R1 could do was to quickly jump away to avoid the follow up attach R2 had planned. The kendo leader quickly sprang toward his rival and punched him in his chest, causing him to gasp for air and stagger backwards, tripping over a rock. Sesshomaru stood up- ignoring the ripping pain in his mid section. On the ground, R2 extended his leg moving in a semicircle attempting to sweep R1 of his feet. 

"Oh please." Sesshoumaru stated as he simply jumped.

Smiling to himself under his helmet, R2 used the momentum already gained and completed the circle, then brought his body up into a handstand to execute a windmill kick, catching Sesshoumaru's shin bones in mid air. 

Wincing in pain, he didn't even realized when R2 had pushed himself up off the ground and was above him. R2 spun in midair and delivered a kick to the back of Sesshoumaru's head- causing him to make his ascent to the ground quicker.

R2 landed in a crouch, and waited for his opponent to get up. A move like that would normally kill, or in the very least cripple anyone, but this isn't just anyone this was Sesshoumaru 'The Lord Youkai' Akuma.

As promised- Sesshoumaru got up. But something was different. The calm look he always possessed has disappeared. Instead it was replaced with rage. 

"OOH, I see I made you made Sesshoumaru **_sama_****_._**" R2 teased.

R1 suddenly was gone- and he reappeared behind R2, elbowing him in his ribs. R2 clutched his ribs and spun around -only to be backhanded across the playing field.

_Oh, shit- I really made him mad._ R2 felt the rocks and sand tear at his skin as he skidded across the field. He sat up and looked into the crowd. 

He spotted her.

She looks scared- wonder why. Who's she rooting for? I wonder…I wonder why I'm thinking about her when I'm getting my ass kicked!!

As he finished the thought, Sesshoumaru had come over and grabbed him by his neck. He started to run, dragging R2's body across the field. Bits of clothing started to come off- now it was skin rubbing against the ground. The friction caused it to get hot- he felt as if it was burning into him.

With the momentum built up, R1 brought R2 up into the air by a good 2 feet and brought him crashing back down into a boulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome didn't want to know.

She heard a crunching sound. It was either the boulder crumbling…

Or the bones in that poor boy's body, I knew something bad was going to happen. Oh god- these people are so violent. How! How can someone enjoy watching another be beaten to a pulp?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

R2 was knocked about. He hadn't come to his senses yet- but he felt a pain rip through his body from his lower back straight up to the back of his head. He opened his eyes' and blinked out the stars he saw.

He looked up- only to see an elbow…

Namely- Sesshoumarus' elbow crashing down on his face- breaking the protective glass and came within a centimeter of his nose before he withdrew it.

Now with no use for the helmet since it was broken he took it off. Allowing his long silver hair to fall down past his waist. He let out a heavy sigh and looked up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Masaka… how? In..u..Yasha" Kagome stuttered. She was frozen, unaware as to what she should do. As if she could do anything.

He was down there, getting seriously hurt. And she couldn't do anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Still getting back up are we?" Sesshoumaru- apparently completed venting his anger- was back to his expressionless, emotionless, monotonous self.

InuYasha smirked. "Damn skippy. Ahh! Look what you did! You scarred my beautiful skin. HOW am I supposed to complete my book of girls I've bedded by this month?? I have a DEADLINE you know!!" He stomped his foot, and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting.

The air ripped with "Awwwe's" coming from the girls.

"You still haven't grown up have you InuYasha."

"Actually, I've grown a lot."

"No, you think you have. You're still the little puppy that yearns attention. You need to fully understand what your doing. Because apparently- you don't."

"You stay out my business." InuYasha hissed.

"Your businesses meaning that new little girl you've set your eyes on? She's different InuYasha- she can help you a lot more than you think. I suggest you try to gain something from her."

InuYasha smiled

"…OTHER than her virginity" Sesshoumartu added- knowing the look in InuYasha's eyes.

"She has the same look in her eyes that you do Inu." Maybe she would understand.

"And when did you start caring?" InuYasha retorted, " Sesshoumaru- sorry, talking ends here, Fight resumes NOW!"

InuYasha leaped into the air and performed a perfect roundhouse kick that hit Sesshoumaru on the side of his neck. Sesshoumaru flew to the side into a nearby tree and knocked his head. 

Seeing stars, he staggered to where he thought he saw InuYasha and ended up with another hit to his neck.

InuYasha, knowing this was the only way to win- tried his hardest to knock him unconscious. Otherwise he will keep getting up. He just needed him to stay down for the count of 10.           

He smiled to himself, he bent down where Sesshoumaru lay and struck two points on his neck.

The announcer took the liberty to start the count.

"10, 9, 8, 7…"

Sesshoumaru stirred and brought his hands in front of him to push up, but his legs wouldn't move.

"…5, 4…"

He knew instantly what InuYasha did. _Ah, smart move- maybe he is growing up, just slowly._

 " ..2, 1, 0, The match goes to R2- InuYasha!! Each player are tied- 5 to 5, The next match will determine this years winner!! Will it be Sesshoumaru ' The TaiYoukai' Akuma, or InuYasha 'The Demon Prince aka Hanyou' Akuma??!! We'll see as these two brothers battle it out!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"…EH!!!! BROTHERS!!!!!" 

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER SIX: Round 3 - The Finals part one

And I'll end it right here. FOR ALL THOSE WHO WANT FLUFF, IT WILL COME IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!

Well? Was it ok?? 

I could have ended it when Sesshoumaru was gonna smash Inu's head in. But I decided to finish it.Cuz I wanna END this party if ya know what I mean!

REVIEW ONEGAI!!

See, no one left hanging, hopefully. Did I do the fighting ok?? I hope I did. Any Questions? I'll do review answers in the next one.


	8. Halftime

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, so don't sue me.

NOTE: in this chapter 'CFG' means Crazy Fan Girl.

Review Response:

**inuyashas**** girl **

this story is so cool! i love it! i need to know more dude! really cool

_ARIGATOGOZAIMASU_

**Ruby-san**

Awsome! This story is very interesting, I hope you update soon! ^_^ I wonder If you'll have more fighting scenes . . . . I like those the best, but I can't wait for some fluff!!! ^_______^

_One more fighting scene- they need the finals you know, but I muight put more in later. If you like fight scenes, check out my GW fics- nothing but fightind, although I discontinued those…heh._

**Alie******

i love the story keep it up. i have read all your chapters and want you to keep writing more chapters. Nice Story. Some bad mistake but it is little

_Mistakes?Where__. what kind of mistakes? Tell me._

**Danie**

Hey I love your story so far and I want to ask a few thingd kay? 

1) Is Kagome trying to do what I think she is with that whole dare to Sango? (I think shes doing that just to get them together am I right?)

2) Is Inu just trying to get with Kagome for Kikyou? And if so I would reallylike to know why pretty soon. 

3) Why did you keep Hojo in there instead of just having it be Kouga who does that for Kagome? 

Thanks for letting me ask although I have the sinking feeling that the ones I really want to be answered wont be. hehe. I am a really big Inu/Kag fan and am so glad it wont be a Sess/Kag fic. But what are you going to do about Kikyou? And are you going to bring in Naraku as a regular character? sorry ^^; I only meant to ask those three but I just reallylike your fic. Thanks, Danie

_Hai__!! That is correct- she is trying to get them together. And the second question is semi answered in this chapter- you have to do some thinking to figure it out. And I preffer Kouga over Hojo…although he might transfer to the school…_

**Lil**** S+S Girl   **

I LOVE this story! PLEASE update soon, i can't wait for fluff! I LOVE THE FLUFF! great job with the fighting. i'm glad he finally took his helmet off...bye! ^_^

_Ya__, probably hat helmet hair- but we don't wanna ruin Inu's pretty hair do we?!! Lol. Fluff! Yay!!_

**tesuka****-**** chan**

ah. *scratches head* well. That was quite... confusing. It was interesting, i'll give you that. And the school's really amazing, impossible to exist in real life to say the least. And Kagome just met inuyasha and she already has feelings fo him? why don't you let it develop a bit or something... ;P

some scenes were really vague. Still, your story is pretty interesting and i'm really curious about what's going to happen. I do hope you continue! ^_^ Well, a bit o' polishing and it'll be one of the best! ja!

_I realized some scenes are hard to make out, I usually flash back to it in the next chapter. Kagome doesn't like him…yet. Its more of a " Oh My GOD, that boy is reeeaaallly cute. I would love to do…blah, blah, and blah with him"  kinda thing. Not like. _

**KagomeWannabe******

I'm really getting in to it now. At first, it was a liitle jumpy from places, but now it is great. If the crowd oohs and aahhhs at what Sesshie and Inuyasha say, then wouldn't Kagome know what they are saying about her? I mean him wanting to steal her virginity and all...

_Not everyone knows, just the people close to Inu._

**storylover**

yo. since its called seduce me how come there ain't more seducing? oh well. your fightings good but i think you should make it a bit quicker. get it done with. MORE KAGOME&INUYASHA!!! Its a good story though.

_You want more of that huh? Well, you'll get in this chapter- be happy. Fighting done in next chappie._

**two*****different*people**

Kinza: i'm a better fighter! admit it---

Tinza: *groan* ouch. fine! you're a better fighter! but i'm a better stratigizer------

Kinza: huh?---------*whack* ouch. @_@ look at the lights.......

Tinza: that settles that--anywho, you did really well with the fighting! i'm still not seeing the connection between Inu, bitch lady -aka- Kikyo and Kag...maybe------*whack* @_@

Kinza: serves you right! i agree with whatever she just said. now...write faster! ha! no one to tell me to be nice! MWAHAHAHAHA!------*whack*

Tinza: BE NICE!

_O_o__ Kay… The connection is semi brought out in this chapter, just think a bit._

**Tori**** ^_~   **

ACK! (what the fuck was that for?) Go Inu! Go Inu! Go Inu! What did he do to Fluffy? Did he hit a nerve or something that would make him not able to move? Gomen! I know nothing about Kendo, so gomen about that point ting! (i don't even remember what I put other than the 12/13 shit. Wait, I forgot, people know about yokai and Hanyou here? 'K! Got confused! Thank GOD for no cliffhangers! Continue, onegai!

_Ahh__, to know acupuncture is a good thing, yes that's what he did. Hit a nerve. And youkai is a general word for demon, doesn't mean they are alive in this fic. So they know the  word_

**Tori**** ^_~**

What did Fluffy mean when he said that Kagome had the same look in her eyes as he did?

**FallingScarletTears**

WHAAAAAT!???? 

please don't tell me inu-yasha really has a book of girls he wants to go to bed w/ and PLEEEASE don't tell me that he's just after her virginity

_HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK I WOULD MAKE INU SO MEAN!!!....Heh… I'm not telling. You'll see._

**Windmage**

cool story.....keep it up!! i like the "Changes" that u have made to inuyasha's personality *smirks evilly*

dog-boy acting like he's in heat, i love it, i cant wait for the next chapter!

_Wait till you see the plot for my NEXT fic, it you like Inu like this- you'll LOVE the next one._

XOR-ADNAMA

I totally loved your fanfic! beautifully done as always! and the fighting was awsome! i was in the edge of my seat!any how... i hope InuYasha uses his head about Kagome! or is she too smart to fall for his BS? i anxiously await your next chapter!

_Thanks- I try to do it DBZ style, but that's too many details. As for Kag? Well, I'll have to see, playas know how to play the game, so, I'll make Kag keep up._

Onna Oji

After Inu's comment about his little book and DEADLINE, I was cheering for Sesshoumaru. Especially when he told Inu to take Kagome more seriously. The fighting was fine. Inu was with Kikyou in the proluge, but he was gagging when thinking about her during the fight. Why is that? I enjoy fluff, action, and Sango beating Miroku up. And of course Fluffy.

_Don't worry, Inu is not THAT evil…I think…maybe. You'll see what he hates her really soon._

**_NOTE: FLUFFFFF!!!!!! Oh yeah- and ANGST Warning!_******

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On with the fic~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SECUDE ME CHAPTER SEVEN

InuYasha pushed through the throng of fangirls blocking the entrace to the locker room. It was halftime, and he needed a break from all of the action, so he didn't have time to talk to anyone. They obviously didn't realize he was tierd. 

Gritting his teeth he politely pushed his way through, with a string of excuse me's and 'pardon's along the way. Getting fed up with the girls' persistence, he began to shove them out the way. One girl fell and started a domino effect. InuYasha forced his way through the last of them as she came tumbling down, and an audible ripping sound was heard. 

Not even bothering to see how  much of his clothes they tore off he continued down  his way. 

In the background- voices can be heard. 

CFG #1 " I got InuYasha- sama's clothes!" 

CFG #2 "Oh YEAH!! Well I got a lock of his HAIR!!" 

CFR #3 "Well he TOUCHED me for a whole 5 seconds when he shoved me to the floor and made me scratch me knee to give me something to remember him by always- I'll cherish this bruise forever." She unconsciously began to rub against the wound, while her two companions, stared at her.

Finally getting to the dressing room, he found the door locked. He knocked, but no one answered.

Getting agitated quickly, he went two doors down into the Janitors closet, found the skeleton key and opened the door. 

Once inside he threw the keys on the table and unzipped the all black Kendo outfit he was wearing. He walked over to the body mirror in only a pairs of black boxers and assessed the damage. He had two incisions on both of his upper thighs, from the windmill blade, and a scratch or two on his face- no thanks to Kouga. He turned to the side and swept his long silvery white mane to the side to take notice of the scattered bruises on his back from being dragged and slammed all over the place- compliments of Sesshoumaru.

Just thinking his name sent chills up and down his spine.

Sighing he let go of his hair and opened the locker adjacent to the mirror. He took out his own personal training gi. It was one his father gave him, consisting of a blood red haori and pants to match it. It was rather big on him, but if was strong fabric- made out of the fur of a 'fire rat' which is now extinct. It allowed free movement in battle. And he was defiantly was going to need it if he was to survive the next round, he needed to be at his best.

He put on the pants and threw his coat over the back of the couch, that was centered in the room. Walking over to the window, he opened the curtains to let the sunlight come in. He stood there and soaked up the rays. Feeling it heat up his blood, making everything more excited. He sighed heavily and glanced over his shoulder to look into the mirror again.

There was more than one reflection.

"Inu…Yasha?"

He spun around. There was Kagome. A bathrobe tied loosely to her body and a towel wrapped around her hair. She looked as if she had just stepped out of the bathroom. 

He quickly composed himself and shook out all the passing thoughts out of his mind. That in itself was odd, in a situation like this, he usually would have dwelled on them, But this was Kagome- Miroku's lil friend. It just seemed…wrong.

_'Wrong'? - _ he thought _since when did I have a sense of morality? Hn? This is new. I guess I just don't want any distractions, that's all._

"InuYasha?" her voice came more surely this time. Yet it was still questioning. Her soft voice complimented her features, and InuYasha took good note of this.

Wow! Miroku was right! He did come. How did he know InuYasha's room number? By the way- didn't I lock the door? Oh well- he must have a spare key or something. 

She took a small step towards him, out of the shadows, so she can see him better. She stopped dead when she did. He eyes grew wide. And her cheeks flushed a rosy color.

_He really IS gorgeous! He looks inhuman he looks **delicious** oh, come on Kag. Its not dat serious ya damn straight it is! Just LOOK at his chest- ooohhI swear he's the most bueatiful person I have ever seen_ As Kagome struggled with herself internally InuYasha watched her with winding patience. 

"What the hell are you looking at woman?"

He watched her jump and blush even more.

"AH!! Gomen, gomen." She cast her eyes downwards and sat on the couch.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow to her strange behavior, and looked down to see what she was turning all red about. He noticed he had forgotten to put on a shirt and mentally smiled.

Kagome fiddled with her bathrobe as she sat on the couch. She felt the couch sink next to her and she swore she has been in this situation before. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, she realized she has never really been able to obsereve him. He was evenly tanned and had defined features., His waist length hair seemed to need some combing, but she couldn't blame him. After all- he was just fighting. But her hands itched to touch it. He held his head down, so that his long bangs covered his eyes. He wasn't overly muscular- but his chest was chiseled. He also had this strange air around him. Like he was trying to cover over something. She was unusually comfortable around him, she hasn't been comfortable around anyone for a while. Not even back home…

"Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day? I came in here to sleep you know."

Kagome's cheeks flushed. He had known??

"Miroku sent me to check o you."

InuYasha growled. "He gave you the key too?"

"Yeah…Ah, I'm sorry I didn't hear the door. I was in the bathroom." 

He licked his lips and smirked. " So I see." 

They kept staring straight, never looking at each other.

"InuYasha? Are you ok? Your not seriously hurt or anything are you?"

He snorted at that question. "Who do you think I am? I'm not that idiot Kouga you know."

"Sorry" she mumbled " I was just asking. I _was_ worried."

He sucked his teeth unbelievingly. "Whatever."

He got up and went into the room. He was in there for a while before she heard a growl.

"YOU BITCH!!! YOU LEFT THE WATER RUNING!!" He yelled.

Shocked she ran into the room, then into the bathroom.

The bathtub was overflowing and the floor was covered with water.

"Oops."

"OOPS!! IS THAT ALL YOUR GONNA SAY!!" he said facing the tub, desperately trying to find the plug for the water.

"I think it would be smarter to turn off the water first." Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. He had stopped. He rose to his feet and turned to walk past her.

"  Feh- the YOU do it."

"WHAT! I…" she was cut off when the door slammed hbehind him. "WHY THAT LITTLE…ooooh!!!" She sighed and looked around not knowing where to begin. "Now where do they keep the towels?"

"Under the sink where else smartass?" a voice cut in from behind her. She breathed a sigh of relif when she turned around and saw that he pulled on a shirt, not to mention a pair of shades. 

Exactly how manyof those does he have? He apparently doesn't like to look anyone in the eye.

He bent over and opened the sink door and took out a pile of towels, resting them on the sink basin.

"Now, why don't you try tunring off the water wise guy?" he cracked. She started fuming.

"Fine!!" She turned around to face the overflowing tub, she dipped her hand in the water to find the knob to turn it off. InuYasha came over and kneeled besisde her.

"Can't find it can ya?"

"Its not last so it doesn't need to be found you moron!" she snapped back.

InuYasha just cocked his head and smirked. "Well maybe you need a close up to find it better." And with that he shoved her head first in the water, and not remembering that the tub was full, and due to water displacement. He got soaked with a mini tidal wave. Nonetheless, he was laughing.

"You are such a bitch. You know that??"

InuYasha watched with amazement at the girl in front of him, hissing and growling at him. It was too funny, even for him.

"I found the friggin knob and turned it off, you happy now??" Kagome was suddenly aware of a tick in her left eye. She was going to KILL this guy. She then became faintly aware of the thick silence in the room, she looked at him and caught him looking away from her.

"What??"

"…Nothing, you can come out now." He turned away from her and lay all the towels of the floor to soak up the water. 

She inwardly smiled, _hmm,__ I wonder…_She watched him. His long hair was magically still dry, but she couldn't say the same for his clothes. His pants and shrit were soaked. She looked down at herself and realized her bathrobe was weighing her down. Standing up she shrugged it off, and it fell in the water with a 'plop'. At the sound of the noise InuYasha turned his head towards her and he froze. Slightly disappointed, yet happy at the same time. She still had clothes on. But her shirt was white.

And she was wet.

And…_she doesn't have on a bra on, oh great. I have absolutely no will power to control my hormones right now, I knew I should have just kicked her out and gone to sleep._

Totally oblivious to his stare she bent down to unplug the drain and stepped out of the tub. She walked over to where he was crouched and he visibly tensed. She crouched behind him and threw her arms around his neck from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. "So ya done yet?"

"Almost, but I won't be able to work if I have a cow on my back." He said calmly.

"Awwwe, that wasn't a nice thing to say" she simply stated as she pressed into him and craned her neck to see his face.

Stone.

As always, he was emotionless.

What the hell is this bitch thinking? She's really pushing me. What is she? Like a 34b?Wait no, that's a 'c' cup! Damn, she really needs to ease up. It's as if she's doing it o purpose. She's soft though…

Kagome got up and walked out into the bedroom. InuYasha soon followed. He was once again shocked to find her stretched out on his bed, lying on her back, her knees bent so that her bare feet were planted on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, her wet clothes clinging to the curves of her body. A draft came in and she arched her back, he legs opening even more. Her nipples were erect and she licked her lips, bringing them more in focus to him. He cleared his throat to make her aware of his presence. He was absolutely sure she didn't know he was there- or else she wouldn't be doing all those little seductive movements. He felt his blood get excited and he bit his lip. He wondered. She knew he was in the house, how could she do all of that and not be aware of it.

How can she not be aware of how seductively beautiful she is.

How? Her personality set him off even more. She was a fiery one, yet very considering. She was the first in a while other that Miroku and Sango who ever worried about me. Makes me wanna actually take Shesshoumaru's word to heart. Take her serious huh? Well right now I seriously want to take her. Take her and screw her mindless that is. AH! This lil bitch got me acting like an animal in heat. I loose all my composure when I'm around her, at a loss, I don't know what she's thinking. I don't understand. I can't understand. It reminds me of when I was young, about my mom…Kikyou…

Kagome had turned her head when he had cleared his throat. His gazed was fixed on the floor and she started to worry. She had already called him, but he was out of it. She stood up and walked towards him, worried by his lack of a comment on her behavior. She knew he was watching her. She had been afraid he would reject her. She always thought she didn't have a nice body. At least she was able to take comfort in the fact that he enjoyed watching her body- not to mention make him uncomfortable. "InuYasha- you ok?" she stepped towards him. But his mind was gone. She stepped towards him again, her concern rising with each second of silence.

"InuYasha? Are you ok? Is something wrong? InuYasha!!!"

Kagome's urgent voice reached him, pulling him from the nostalgic low he reached so quickly. Her hand was stretched out, to cup his face, and he jerked away from her. Her hand hit the rim of his glasses, and in addition to the sudden movement they fell off with, hitting the plush carpet with barley any noise. Even if there was any noise- Kagome certainly would not have heard it, for she was busy drowning in the depths of InuYasha's eyes. The first time she has ever seen them. A shade-less InuYasha was something she never would of have expected anytime soon. And the first word that popped out of her mouth brought back suppressed memories. Too many that it gave her a headache. 

She stepped back and leaned on the chair for support. " Gold…"

~*~*~*~

"MAMA!!!!"A little girl screamed as she entered her home. "Mama!! Kiki was mean to me again!!!" the little girl bawled and attempted to stop the free flowing tears. Her mother warmly picked her up and seated the child on her lap.

"Ka- chan, sweetie, don't cry. I'm sure Kiki didn't mean to upset you. Did you do something wrong?" 

The little girls shook her head furiously, her shoulder length hair thrashing wildly. She looked up at her mother with clouded gray eyes and pouted.

"Ka- chan did nothing mama!! Ka- chan was talking to Kiki and she said she had a boyfriend, and I'm never gonna have one cuz I'm a crybaby. And, and, she said…she said, he was pretty."

The girls' mother sighed, she knew the whole story, and she defiantly did not want to explain in to her child. Knowing for a fact that her child would try to do something about it and get in trouble.

"And, and, she said he did everything for her and, and he had pretty eyes, I think she said It was gold. No one can have gold eyes, right mama?"

He mothers' eyes were wide. She knew all too well, what her little daughter was referring to. But this topic was needed to be explained to her immediately, even though it would be a hassle.

"Ka-chan, your family is very rich- you know that right."

"Hai!! So me and mama can live in a big house together with grandpa and you can buy me food and clothes right? Ka- chan knows."

Her mother smiled- happy her daughter wasn't the greedy type that wanted presents and ponies. She wasn't about to spoil her only child.

"Right sweetie, now rich people have the tendency to use other people to get where they are in society."

"Ka- chan no know what tendency mean."

" Ka- chan **does not** know what tendency means. Not ' no know'."

"Hai."

"It means they more lean to doing one thing than another. For example, if you had a choice between a green shirt and a red black shirt, what would you get.?"

"Black!"

"Ok, if you had to get a black shirt of a blue shirt what would you get?"

"Mama, I like both, but I like black more."

"See, you have a tendency to where black clothes. Now because we have the tendency to use people, they stay with us- or nearby, so we are able to call them. Um, kind of like the maid we have except they are always there, and the get no pay. And if they don't like it, they can't do anything about it, because we are very influential. Do you understand?"

"Ka- chan understands. Rich people treat people badly, my friends always say that. Ka –chan don't want to be like that. Ka- chan will go tell Kiki to leave the boy alone."

"NO, um…I mean , no, Ka- chan should stay away from him. If you see someone with gold eyes, you should try to avoid them, or else Mama will get in trouble. You don't want Mama to get in trouble do you?"

"No." The little girl crossed her arms and pouted. "But Ka- cha doesn't like it." 

"I know sweetie, I know. Mama doesn't like it either." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"MOM!!! What for dinner!!" 

"You should be able to make it yourself Kagome!" Kagome followed her mothers voice into the living room.

"Why?" she whined.

"I have to go to the main house today sweetie, they are having a get together." Her mom replied.

"Can I…" she received a dark look from the mother. "I guess not."

"You know the reason why Kagome."

"Yeah yeah, I know- I con't go because they don't even know I was born. I don't see why my own family in not allowed to know me, its depressing."

"Honey, I know. But you wouldn't even enjoy it because there is no one your age, they all left for some foreign school… Sweetie, where do you want to go to school? You know, mama would love for you to **stay** in Japan for school."

"I don't really care. Where I go, as long as it's not full of rich people…ugh, the shivers."

"I will never understand why you hate rich people so much when your family is one of the richest." Kagome's mother

 smiled.

"What family? They don't even know me. That is not what I like to call a family. Maybe that's why, my family is rich and the neglect me. Maybe that's why I hate rich people."

She laughed, and her mother smiled.

"Well, I'm off, can't keep my brother and sister waiting."

"Bye mom." Kagome stood at the door and watched her mother drive off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's little torture session, of 'look, but don't touch' with InuYasha came to a screeching halt when she had a blast from the past.  Not fully understanding one name in her mind she said it out loud, as if someone was going to answer her.

"Kiki…?"

Someone did answer her. 

InuYasha.

She glanced over at him and heard a growl emerge from his throat as she uttered that name. His eyes were glazed over to a shade of amber. Apparently he was still in his own little world.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ka-san, Ka-san. Oto-san doko?" a little InuYasha asked his mother, staring into her large purple eyes with his golden ones.

"Papa is not coming back Inu-chan."

"Doushite?" The little boy cried.

"Father is dead, that's why" replied a cool voice from the corner of the room.

"Sessy?" the little boy said as he noticed his older brother.

"Don't call me by that disgusting name, I've told you that more than enough times." Sesshoumaru firmly stated.

"Demo…your name is too hard for me to say.", sobbed the child, completely forgetting the answer to the question he previously had.

"I don't care, don't call me by that name or else…"

"Sessy- chan, get me some water please." His mother interrupted, knowing that an argument was brewing.

"I have to talk to you, send Inu." He said tightly. He hated it when InuYasha  used the pet name his mother had for him, even though it wasn't his real mother, she was more of a mother to him that his blood one. He balled his fists as he heard Inu giggle from the corner.

"Inu sweetie, go for me."

"Hai!!" the little boy ran willingly into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.

"Mother, you know as well as I do that father is dead. He has never been on a business trip to the main house for this long. He hates being there. The Akuma's, the Shikon's, and the Higurashi's have been business rivals for decades, and now with this…this inheritance on the line, everything has become hectic. I don't know how we got dragged into this fight, but we have. And everything is on the line for us."

As Sesshoumaru finished, and his mother soaked up all the words, she responded.

"You have grown up so much. There is only a two year difference between you two, yet you have matured so much. Your basically saying you want to look after our family, get a job, and help provide for us so we don't have to rely on the main house and get even further into debt, am I right?"

She was always able to scratch away the harsh tone and hard words and find the goodness in his actions, he just smiled. "Yes, mother." 

"It will be hard to find a job at your age."

"I know."

"Well then ,Sessy- chan. Go for it." 

He smiled and walked off, in the direction of the door. As soon as the door closed, Inu came in with a glass of water.

"Here mama. I'm going to my room now."

His mother just sadly took the cup from the child and watched him run off, in another direction. She began to wonder if that had some symbolic meaning, two boys under one roof- each going off in different directions. She sadly shook her head and looked at the trail of water InuYasha left while he eavesdropped.

"Poor child" she thought. The image off InuYasha in his room crying because of what he heard broke her heart. She couldn't do a thing for her own children. Both of them were abused, especially InuYasha- eve though he was so young. And now her husband was dead. She just wanted to curl up and die. It was always Sesshoumaru's comforting words and the feel of her baby boy curled up beside her like a chick to a mother hen that reassured her. They seemingly got along well, but she knew Sesshoumaru had a little contempt for his brother, because his father died because of him.

No- for the sake of him.

InuYasha sensed the contempt, and in self defense- created his own grudge against Sesshoumaru.

Now poor Inu 'works' for the master's daughter- the little whore. It was mother's instinct that told her the girl was rotten, but when her little boy come home one day and dropped down from fever- she knew he was overworked. What kind of work- to this day she didn't know, he son refused to tell her. 

But she knew…she knew. She was just like her father- cruel and abusive, hot headed and short tempered.

He would have to go to 'work' tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yash… YASH!!"

"What!!" screamed the irritated seven year old.

"Don't you 'what' me. Say, 'yes Kiki'." The little girl corrected him with a smirk.

"Yes, Kiki" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Good, that better. Now I need you to tie my shoe for me." Kiki put out her foot, showing InuYasha her loose shoelaces.

He gaped. "You called me, and I came all the way up two GODDAMN flights of STEPS to tie your shoe!! Bitch- get the hell out my face."

Kiki's eyes went wide. "How DARE you talk to me that way- you little DOG, you don't realize I OWN you. If you don't listen, you won't like it one bit. Not to mention your suppose to be a good boyfriend."

He lowered his head so that his bangs shaded his eyes. Stooping to the ground he tied her shoe lace, completely missing the smug smile on the girls face.

He could never know what she was thinking, he was at a complete loss.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Yash, you finished with the resume? You're making me look god right?"

"Yeah, Yeah." InuYasha furiously typed away at the laptop, to complete a 3 page resume for her. It was for acceptance into one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.

"Oh, and make she you tell them I'm a Shikon, I'll be sure to get in. Make sure you mention your name too."

"Hm,? Why? I'm not going to…" the look on her face told said otherwise.

"I have to go there to? I wanted to go to a public school, this costs money you know." 

"Not for us, all we have to do is mention our last name, they would be happy to give us a seat in their school." She said happily.

"May be you…" he started, but she cut him off by cupping his face and wrenching his head away from the screen so he was looking at her.

"Inu- baby. Stop bitching and write the freakin resume." She said sweetly, but her smile was dangerous.

"Yeah, whatever, can I eat now?" he asked. He already knew the answer though.

"You'll eat when you're done with this, the laundry and my dinner." 

He sighed and continued typing. Suddenly he felt arms draped around him and something moist and warm on his neck. He stiffened. She was at it again; she has been doing that a lot lately. At first he had thought she was drunk, but she couldn't have been drunk for the past week could she? Especially since her father was around.

She continued licking his neck, and her hands slowly traveled down his chest to his waist to pull at his zipper.

He hated it.

His body always betrayed him. He couldn't help himself at all. His mind screamed for him to smack her off and tell her to go screw herself, but then…then…his mom will be… anyway, he just couldn't. So, like a bitch, he sat there and took it.

She wrapped her hand around the content off his pants and he bit back a moan. He hated this bitch with a passion, and she damn well knew it.

Torture it was, He swore it was. 

"Bitch" he half growled, half moaned.

"Thanks" she said " but that's not my name- its Kikyou"

"…Kikyou" he repeated

"Not for you it ain't-That's Kikyo- **sama**** to you"**

"Whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inu – baby, you don't come to my house to play with me anymore, your no fun." Kikyou cooed as she entered his house, just getting home from school. Apparently InuYasha got out before her, so she couldn't 'play' with him on the way home. They just entered the new school, both in second form.

"Awwe, fuck. Why the hell are you here- fuckin bitch." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"Such language in your own home- your mother would **die** to hear it." She stated smartly. InuYasha wondered if there, yet again, was a threat behind her words.

"Why the hell do I want to see you willingly?"

Kikyou pouted and she began to walk towards the bathroom. " But your so close to home! Why not, don't you get lonely? After all, your mom seems to be quite busy with my father." She turned he head to see his reaction.

His eyes were glazed over- the golden eyes she loved to look into now was a deep shade of amber.

"That's EXACTLY why I don't want to go over there. I don't know why your father is such a jackass, why can't you leave my mother out of this. You people are already using me, isn't it enough.!" He fumed. He was ready to take her head of, but then it would fear badly for his family if he did.

"BECAUSE my father isn't in love with YOU!!" she shouted, having already left the living area. He sighed and flopped down on the couch. He could never win an argument with her. He hated it.

"You say my house if close, it's a stone throw away! I'm tired of this place- your father won't let us leave." He shouted back. He lived on the Shikon compound ever since the 'accident', namely- him.

"Father this, father that, is that all you think about? Ya know, Inu. I'm positively glad you weren't born into my family, I wouldn't be able to have fun with you…of course, its too bad you have the traits of the Akuma family line, or else my father would let you go. Your eyes, your hair, your senses, your fighting skills, not to mention the political power. All you can do for now is hide under my shadow, or else he would have to get rid of you ,like he did your father…" she began to walk towards him and she frowned, realizing he didn't answer her. . "InuYasha- you ok?" she stepped towards him. But his mind was gone. She stepped towards him again, her concern rising with each second of silence.

"InuYasha? Are you ok? Is something wrong? InuYasha!!!"

Her voice pulled at him, he wanted to kill her, soo badly he wanted to kill her. Her hand was stretched out, to cup his face, and he jerked away from her. 

"Get the fuck away from me Kikyou..," he growled dangerously.

"That's MISTRESS Kikyou to you!" she said as she cupped his face in her hand and turned his head towards her.

All she had on was a towel.

InuYasha bit his lip"Awe, shit." He always lost composure around her, mainly because he was helpless in her hands, oh yeah- and he hated her, he hated all of them. He always lost it.

Never, NEVER again would I let myself be a bitch like this, I won't let people play with me like that. She'll see, she won't be able to handle me anymore- I'll save my mom. Then I'll beat the shit out of her father.

"Hey, Kikyou" he murmured

"…"

"Kikyou?"

"…"

He growled. " Mistress?"

"Yes Yash?" she cooed.

"I think I may do that job your father offered me. The one on finding all the family members and getting rid of them."

She jumped up excitedly. " REALLY!!! That would be great. If they were all gone- then only I would be left to get the inheritance. It may take a couple of years though…"

"Yeah whatever." He smirked to himself.  I can get that inheritance; I can break loose from these halfwits by using one of their kids. It will all be a game. Work on them, like she worked on me. Seduce them, like how she can seduce me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"INUYASHA! What the hell is wrong with you??"

He heard a faint voice in front of him, and he felt hands cup his face. His eyes began to return to normal, and he could make out a figure in front of him.

"InuYasha whats wrong?" 

The voice sounded genuinely concerned, so it couldn't be who he though it was. Who was it?

"InuYasha, please snap out of it."

"Kagome?" he murmured.

She frozed, was it her imagination, or did he say her name. Her **full** name. Not 'Kag' or 'Gome' or 'bitch', her name?

"Yes, InuYasha, are you ok?" she question.

He brought his hands up to his face to rub his eyes, then he realized his glasses were off, leaving his hands over his eyes, he allowed himself to fall back, over the armrest that Kagome was leaning on, and onto the couch.

"What happened?" he said roughly.

Kagome tired to recollect what happened.

"Well, um… you kinda zoned out on me, and when I tried to help you jumped away and your glasses fell of, then I had some killer flashbacks about a girl who said she had a boyfriend with gold eyes, and when I aid her name- you growled and zoned out even more."

"What was he name?" he asked, his voice muffled because his hands were covering his face.

"Kiki" 

He growled.

"See, you did it again!!" she sighed. "InuYasha, look at me."

"No." he said simply.

"InuYasha!"

He sighed heavily "I said no bitch."

She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch. "InuYasha, please?" her voice was sweet. Surprised he moved his hands from over eyes to get a good look at her. Her smile was sweet as well. She ease his head up and sat down, placing his head on her lap. She began to run her fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his face. He smiled. His brother was right, she did have the same look in her eyes. One of great sadness, as though she lost something. Someone.

"Your are such a little bitch. One minute your cold as ice, next its like your in heat. Then you get all worried, and now its like you're the calm of the storm. Your… your…. amazing." He barley finished his sentence as his eyes began to droop. Her menstruations were putting him to sleep. Nonetheless, she heard his comment.

"You're a jackass, irritable, and bitchy. But still ,you can be sweet, not mention heart-stoppingly beautiful. I wish I could figure you out… sometime soon." She spoke to him, as she railed her fingers down his face, stopping at his lips. She leaned over and tapped his on his lips with hers.

"I think I'm staring to feel more that just lust for you InuYasha." She spoke against his lips. " Sleep well for now, we'll play later."

Half asleep, the young man could barley concentrate on what she said. But on hearing the word 'play' he surprisingly had an adverse affect that what he usually would have. He relaxed into her arms, letting everything go. 

And hopefully, he'll have a good dream.  

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER SEVEN: Halftime

WELL?Was it ok? NO EVILL CLIFFHANGERS!! Can anyone guess the connection between everyone now?

Sorry it was so late. But the length of this chapter should compensate.

Its 10 FREAKIN PAGES!!! Lol

Review please, thank you!!

**Does THIS CHAPTER answer your question ****Laura-chan!!!**

**NOTE: I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIX THE FORMATTING ON THIS CHAPTER, BUT FANFICTION.NET WON'T DO IT. SORRY!!!**


	9. Story Break

Disclaimer: The characters belong to its respective owner, the last names and events of the story belong to me!

A/N: Its time for a:

                                                ~ STORY BREAK! ~

I'll have some of these time to time, to see if you're keeping up (and of course to torture you by prolonging the upload of my next chapter!! Heh eeevvviil!!) If some one gets between 90- 100, I'll post the next chapter soon, I wasn't planning to post it for another week (or two, cuz I would probably forget) but I'll post it as soon as someone gets over a 90 (that is, once I check…)

2pts/ Q

1. What school does Kagome attend?

A) Jonan Academy

B) Toudai University

C) Sengoku Jidai Acadamy

2. In what chapter does Kagome finally learn InuYasha's name?

A) Prologue 

B) 3 - An Enemy

C) 4 – An Invitation

3. What is the first thing that Miroku said to Kagome when he first met her.

A) "…the essence of beauty…"

B) "…bear my child…"

C) "…the lovely Kagome…"

4. What is InuYasha's last name?

A) Akuma

B) Shikon

C) Akuuma

5. What part of Japan does Hojo go to school?

A) Honshu

B) Kyushu

C) Hokkaido

6. What was the fighting style in the semifinals?

A) Kenjitsu

B) Ninjitsu

C) Genjitsu

7. What was the score for InuYasha/ Kouga's fight?

A) 13/12

B) 12/13

C) 7/8

8. Sesshoumaru in known as…

A) the 'Lord Yokai'

B) the 'Taiyoukai'

C) the 'Demon Lord' 

9. In the locker room, when he first saw Kagome, he was surprised because…

A) she was in a towel

B) he discovered his sense of morality

C) He thought she had no clothes on underneath the towel.

D) all of the above

10. InuYasha was going to that school since…

A) 1st form

B) 2nd form

C) 3rd form

FILL- INS

11. In the locker room, Kagome had on a ______ shirt.

12. Kagome had flashbacks when she saw InuYasha's _____.

13. What's Kagome's favorite color?_____

14. Sesshoumaru's pet name was __________

15. Japanese style fencing with bamboo staffs. _____

16. Ninja style of fighting with weapons is ________

17. To Kagome, Sango is the _ _ _ _ _ from down under.

18. Who is the students' representative? ______

19. What time is lights out? ___

20. What is Sango's last name? ( spelling counts) _ _ _ _ _ _ _

BONUS!!! (give aways) ½ pts each

Is Inu sexy? y/n

Is Kikyou a bitch? y/n

Does Kagome _like_ Inu yet? y/n

Would Kag/Inu _like to have Inu/Kag in bed? y/n _

Special bounus (take it seriously)

Am I a good writer?

(BLAH) 1  2  3  4  5  6  7  8  9  10 (pure hotness!)

Comment on what needs to be improved, not including the time schedule for posting please.  (optional)

Opinion question,

Should I do more chapters like this just for the hell of it? y/n

ARIGATO FOR TAKING TIME OUT TO DO THIS CRAP!! NEW CHAPPIE COMMIN SOON!!


	10. The After Party

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. So don't sue me.

A/N: CHAPTER CONTAINS CITRISY PARTS : THAT MEANS MILD SEXUAL SITUATIONS PEOPLE. 

Unfortunately, that's probably the most funny part of this chapter, heh. Gomen- suck it up and read if you feel for a laugh.

HERE ARE THE ANSWERS FOR CHAPTER 9:

1. A

2. C

3. C

4. A

5. C

6. A

7. B

8. A OR B  *Both of them were used, so both are acceptable.

9. The correct answer is D since he thought all of them. But so many got it wrong.

10. B

11. white

12. eyes

13. black

14. Sessy-chan * Sessy is acceptable

15. kendo

16. kenjitsu

17. bitch

18. kikyou

19. 1 am * Amazing how many people got this wrong

20. Taijiya

THE GRADING SYSTEM IS AS FOLLOWS:

0/20 – 100

1/20 – 95

2/20 – 90

3/20 – 85

4/20 – 80

5/20 – 75

6/20 – 70

7/20 – 65

**TsukinoDeynatsu**

_5/20_

**two*****different*people**

****

_5/20_

**Momo-chan**

_5/20_

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel******

_4/20_

**Amy (PrncessS85@aol.com)**

_4/20_

**Kyuuseishu**** (fall_n_angel02@yahoo.com) **

_Wow, I should give you extra points for pointing out the fact that Miroku said 'So miss, how are you today?' before anything else…but, nope. Good point though._

_3/20_

**Lady Kiaba**

_2/20_

**Hsien**** Ko**

_2/20   Your one of the few that chose 'D' for number nine, even thjough you said you were being lazy!! You were right!_

**Moo-Moo-chan**

_2/20 Close, but no cigar_

**kagie-chan**** (cuttiechick1@msn.com) **

_2/20_

**Dom**

_2/20_

**Sailor Sakura Blossom**

_2/20_

**P1 **

_1/20  You almost aced it, pretty good. You got 9 wrong_

**Cepherin**** (valkury@mailcity.com) **

_1/20 You got 9 wrong_

**Sessho Crispies**

_1/20  You got 9 wrong_

**angel-of-neko**

_0/20 _

**Alishia**** (zera_24@hotmail.com) **

_0/20 _

****

SORRY TO THOSE WHO TOOK THEIR TIME TO DO THID CRAP AND I COULN'T POST IT, ITS EITHE IT WAS LOST IN MY INBOX, OR YOU GOT UNDER A 60.

 WELL, NUFF IDLE CHAT- ~ON *WIT * DA * FIC!~

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER EIGHT

InuYasha yawned. That was the best sleep he ever had, even if it was 10 minutes. He's never slept so deeply, for fear that a certain brother of his would stab him in his sleep, even though, he knew his brother was too 'honorable' to do such a thing. Whatever.

He still couldn't believe that he fell asleep in her lap. That was embarrassing. It was like he was still a child. He sighed at the memory of him waking up. This match was going to prove difficult if his mind kept wandering.

They had moved around in their sleep, normal right? No. At least not for him.

He had brought his knees up to his chest and curled- literally into a ball, with his head on her lap. She had sunk down further into the couch and wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer and managed to lean her head to the side to rest on the couch. He had woken up to feel something soft and damp against his cheek. He opened his eyes to see white; he blinked a couple of times. He realized it was Kagome, and automatically knew he was in a bad position.

You know how when you wake up, your senses are all muddy, and your mind isn't focused so you may do stupid things?

Well, of all things he could have done, InuYasha decided to turn his head, and yawn.

He opened his mouth wide to let out a jaw cracking yawn, but his mouth was filled with…well, you know. He gulped hard when he heard a moan from Kagome, she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

"Hmm, couch…room…sleepy…InuYasha on my lap…Miroku standing at the door gaping…Someones mouth on my breast…" In light speed she shot up of the couch, dropping InuYasha in the process and ran towards the door. She jumped and spun into a 180, delivering a perfect roundhouse kick to the back of Miroku's head. She landed in a crouch and she was apparently satisfied when she heard a thump behind her. She stood, and walked past InuYasha  to the bathroom. 

Even though he was still in shock he smirked.

"Oi, Miroku, get your ass up."

He stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, man, that hurt like hell! How does she do that?"

InuYasha shrugged " How would I know, I don't know her that well"

"You seem to be taking time out of your tournament to 'know her' better though" he said with a large smile. 

Miroku ended up with another fairly large bump on his head.

InuYasha looked at his watch and nearly face faulted. It was 10 late into the last round!! He was late.

He dashed back into the room and grabbed his sword and changed into his training Gi. He dashed down the hall into the stadium at the last moment, where the announcer was just about to declare Sesshoumaru the winner. Now, as he recalled the past events of the locker room, he was defending himself subconsciously. Sesshoumaru was attacking while InuYasha either parried it or blocked it.

_*sigh* Of all places..her lap!! WHY. Grrr, not that it was bad- but not that it was good either…I think. She smelled nice though…I was nearly disqualified cuz of her and her…distractions. *sigh*Wow for a person that hasn't picked up a sword for years Sess is still pretty good. I really should pay attention the fight and stop playing defense. But, I just can't get that lil wench off my mind…_

As InuYasha thinks on, Sesshoumaru got extremely frustrated, but of course he doesn't show it. His little brother continually blocked or dodged his slashes. So he decided to knock him out of it.

Literally.

He attacked Inuyasha with a vertical slash, and when Inu's sword connected with his, he balled his fist and swung at him with his left hand.

Needless to say, that certainly woke him up.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard!!" InuYasha growled. "Hit me while I'm not paying attention will ya. I was having a GOOD daydream!!" He had apparently reached the part when Kagome was putting on her little *ahem* show. 

InuYasha suddenly switched to an offensive position and swung the blade horizontally.  Caught, not only by the force of the attack, but the suddenness of it, Sesshoumaru jumped back a bit too late as the sword, forged for his little brother by his father, pierced and cut through the flesh of his midriff. 

"Not fighting how you used to brother dear." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face. " I would have never been able to hit you if it wasn't well though out. Especially not a point blank rage." He watched his older brother crouch on the ground with a wound splitting open his abdomen. Inu took in all this and somehow reverted back into a defensive position without anymore words.

Sesshoumaru was developing a tick in his left eye. He stood up, as proud as he was and gripped the sword in his hand. InuYasha, suddenly getting an idea, turned around and ran halfway down the field. He made a sharp turn, kicking up dust as he slid, and came back around with building momentum, to run towards his brother. Sesshoumaru stood there, not knowing what to expect.

When Inuyasha was about two steps away from his brother, he jumped and spun into a 180, delivering a sloppy roundhouse kick to the back of Sesshoumaru's head. He had landed as ungracefully as he possibly could. But got the desired effect. 

Sesshoumaru stood there in a state of shock, then collapsed.

Sesshoumaru groped the ground for something to throw, and succsessdully found a kunai in the dust. He waited for Inuyasha to approach before he threw it, but with much ease InuYasha swat it away.

"This, my dear brother, is your forced abdication of your throne and title of the " TaiYoukai'." 

InuYasha thrust his sword at his brothers' helmet, and pierced through the protective shield over his face. 

Sesshoumaru stared wide eyes at the sword in his face and looked up at InuYasha with large eyes. That was all InuYasha needed to see to release him. Seeing any type of emotion on Sesshoumarus' face was like a blessing. He pulled out the sword then casually strolled of the field.

"THE WINNER IS INUYASHA!!!!!" the announcer cried, as the crowd roared their approval.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the stands, Miroku took out his cell phone and began text messaging everyone in he knew. When he was done with that he dialed a number.

"Hello, yes I would like a buffet for about 150 or more guests. When? In about a half hour. What do ya mean NO? I WANT A HOST OF CATERERS AT THE AKUMA RESIDENCE IN A HALF HOUR… Akuma? Yes that's what I said…yes…yes, I should have mentioned it earlier huh. Well, thanx."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

InuYasha changed quickly and went out into the stands to find his friends. Most of the crowd left quickly, which was highly unusual. They usually stay and pester him, weather he was the winner or not. Namely all those freaky fan club girls.

"HEY YASH, over here!!" He saw Sango waving at him. He jogged over there and looked at Miroku off in the background making a call. Kagome was busing herself with picking something out of her nail.

"Great job. You dusted Sesshoumaru."

"Nope, he was playing with me and I took advantage of it. He hasn't picked up a sword in ages, so I had a slight advantage. But if he concentrated, he would have kicked my ass and I would be on life support right now."

Kagime giggled and he looked towards her. "Hey Kag. Whats up."

She looked up at him and smiled; she jumped out of her seat into his arms and gave him a quick hug.

"You were great anyway!! Are you ok?" she smiled widely at him. Sango giggled.

Then he knew something was up, for Sango DOES NOT giggle!

"yeah…" he said cautiously "…why?"

"Oh, no particular reason…I was worried about you., what you want to get yourself hurt! Someone has to worry for you."

His voice hitched in his throat. It was something about how she said it…It sounded genuine. He still couldn't explain the whole 'Sango giggling' thing though…

Miroku soon intervened. "Yo, so, good job Akuma, and I'll catch you later alright?" he said quickly. He grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her off with him, leaving InuYasha and Kagome. InuYasha watched them, the entire time thinking…she's giggling. Why?

She smiled at their retreating forms. "Mm hmm, now where do you think **they're **going?"

He laughed. " I don't know, but Sango was giggling. And THAT is not an everyday occurance."

 "Well, well, I guess Miroku won't need me to bear his child for him." She said in an amused tone.

"You weren't actually considering it were you? He said, raising his eyebrows.

She smirked, and gave him a sly look. " Maybe, If anything and I was going to die anytime soon for something crazy, like maybe I was a heir to some family inheritance, he'd be the one…" She laughed when he shot her an 'I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that-kind-off-bullshit-to-me-and-expect-not-to-give-a-damn-good-reply' look. Not to mention he wondered why she chose that situation as an example. It was way too coincidental.  

"Can't die a virgin can I? Even though… he is wa~ay on the bottom of the list that I would do it with willingly."

He gave her a half smile. " Am I on that list?" He sure hoped so. Not only that it would make his job a whole lot easier, but he was somewhat tense, since she said she actually thought about it with Miroku, aka 'The Lech'.

" Oh sure… but after Kouga and your brother." The smile fell off his face.

"InuYasha!!! I'm KIDDING! I could never stand being around Kouga for so long!! And your brother…no offence, but he looks boring. 

Laughing he looked at her. "None taken…ok, next question. Am I near the top?" her cheeks turned red and he smiled, causing her cheeks to flame up even more.

"Come on, you can tell me." He reached out and pulled her closer to him. She turned her back to him just before he pressed her against his chest. Wrapping his arms around her waist, and pinning down her arms, he nuzzled her neck.

"7th?" he murmured against her skin. She shook her head, wondering how her could even doubt himself like that and start with seven. 

He lightly kissed her neck as he pulled her even closer.

"4th?" he asked again. She gave a little moan and his long fingers found there way at the hem of her shirt.

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. 2nd then?" She bit her lip.

 "I see you two are getting along quite well."

InuYasha growled.

"Yes, quite well, actually. He and I were getting to 'know' each other very nicely before your trick ass had to show up." 

InuYasha was surprised at Kagome's reply to Kikyou's rude interruption. Heck, he was surprised that she didn't just deny doing anything with him. Unless she actually wanted to.

"What do you want now… um, excuse me. What is it you desire mistress?" He was a helluva pissed that he was interrupted. Just when he was getting something out of her too.  2nd huh? Well, he's gonna make his way to the top. He really could take only so much of her interruptions and no more. And she was defiantly pushing it. She always seemed top pop up. The bitch.

She probably got eyes on them. He can't work in those kind of surroundings. And it was embarrassing to have to call her mistress in front of Kagome.

"Well sorry for wanting to say 'Congrats' but just so happened to come at the wrong time." She smirked at Kagome who was giving her an evil look. _A trick she says…oooh when InuYasha is done with her she won't ever *look* at me again!! I'll make sure she gets it bad. And that impudent little dog! I'll see to it that someone suffers for his actions…_

Kikyou just smiled her fake smile and stalked off to go bother someone else.

"Bitch" Kagome said after her. 

"Damn strait." He agreed. He looked at her, and smiled at her confused expression. "What, don't tell me you thought we were going out, or I liked her or something."

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, the whole 'Mistress' thing threw me off." His eyes twitched.

"Uh, yeah. Long story."

"We have time, speak to me baby." She cooed.

"Not now doll, lets go." He started to walk off, and she got up and ran to him. He didn't say a word and just walked right through the main courtyard, which was also surprisingly empty- to the main gates. He told her to wait, and went through the gates and around the corner. She impatiently tapped her foot against the ground as she waited. He hadn't even told her where they were going.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a roaring sound approach her. She screamed as a silver Jaguar skid to a stop, turning 90 degrees so that the passenger door was towards her. The black tinted windows rolled down and a familiar voice reached her ear.

"Oi, bitch, we don't have all night." Smiling she opened the door and jumped in. Nodding in her direction, he aknoledged her presence and then proceeded to take his foot off the breaks and floor the gas.

She was going to torture him. First he denied her of her explanation. Then he called her a bitch for no apparent reason, then he scared the hell out of her TWICE, once with the whole 'gonna get hit by a car thing' and now he's going a freakin 130 MPH!

"InuYasha!" she was shouting over the radio and the wind rushing pars her ears, because the window was open. 

"Nani?" he turned his head towards her and put the car on cruise control. 

"Where are we going?? She held her ears so that she wouldn't give herself a headache; he noticed and slowed down a bit. She sighed.

"Sorry, this road is usually empty at this time of night, so I can go how fast I want. My house is a long way off from here."

He explained, but stopped as he saw her smirk.

"Your house? Did you say your house?" her voice was excited and her eyes glowed.

"  It's nothing to get all excited about…" he grumbled.

"Oho! Now exactly what were you going to **do with me once we got to your house? Hmm?" she pushed his arm playfully.**

"You perv. Are you and Miroku related?"

The car jerked. He yelled. "NO, I wasn't planning on doing anything."

"Riiiiii~iiight." She trailed the word out, and gave him a knowing/ understanding look.

"I WASN'T!!"

"Sure, I believe you." He was about to protest but she continued " anyway, why didn't you tell me you and Kikyou didn't go out, she seems to haunt you. What if I wanted to go out with you? Hn?"

"Me? Go out with you? You couldn't handle me." She gave him an odd look.

 She laughed. "Oh please, I'd have you potty trained and fetching my slippers in a few days my little Inu- chan.

InuYasha had a strange mix of feelings when he hears that term of endearment from her lips. His mom used to call him that, it was unusual to hear it from someone else. He didn't know what to feel, and then he made up his mind on what emotion to convey.

Anger.

"You WENCH! Grrrr, I'll KILL you when I get out of this car."

She laughed. "Stop laughing, or else when we get there I'm drag you up to my room and tie you down to the bed." He waited for her to shut up in her shock for him to continue. "… and you'll see what I do from there."

She glared at him. "I'll yell molest"

He glared back. "You wouldn't dare"

"I'll scream" 

He smirked "mouth would be too busy"

"I'll kick you in your family jewels." She said threateningly.

"Heh, that'll be busy too" 

"I'll bite your tongue and scream rape"

"Its not rape if the other person wants it." He retorted.

She gasped " Fuck you!!"

He tried to hide his smile. " Fuck you harder…bitch."

Her eyes were wide. "You…you…I'll KILL you when I get out of this car.!!"

"Wow, that comment seems to be flying back and forth between us."

She growled. "I hate you."

He feigned shock. "How can you say such a thing Ka- chan?" he couldn't keep the act and laughed. "Oh, please, you know you want me." (a/n: don't all girls do? Unless you a Sessy fan- he rocks too!)

Kagome wondered how this all started. She was supposed to torture **him**, not visa versa.

"Watch the road before you get us killed, I don't want you to be the last person I see when I die."

He rolled his eyes, but did what he was told to nonetheless. It was the winding part of the road anyway, he would have to steer. So he took off the cruise control and sped up a bit. Yes, he sped up on the winding part of the trip, but hey.

Kagome smiled to herself. She got her plan set out now. Oh yeah.

"Ya know, Inu, I was thinking about what your point when you said it's not rape if the other person wants it. I never said  I ONLY wanted to go out with you. For a matter of fact, I certainly wouldn't mind if you pulled over now."

He sped up. He suddenly realized he was in the car with a vixen, or a cross between a vixen and a viper. He needed to get home ASAP. 

"Stop playing with me."

She arched her eyebrows. "Who said I was playing?" her hand found its way to his inner thigh. She hesitated, she's never acted like this with a guy before…could it be she actually liked him? Or is it that she has gone to long being a virgin? Both.

She rubbed his thigh through his pants…hey! When had he changed out of his Gi? Anyway, she continued with that and kept talking to him.

"You said it yourself that I want you." Her hand was now tugging at his zipper and pulled it down, it then disappeared into his pants. She watched his face as she gripped the length of him. He seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He was biting his lip and gripping the steering wheel.

"W-w-what are you d-d-doing?" his words came out broken and he tried to escape her wandering hand by pressing back into the seat. She wouln't let him. 

"You shouldn't bite yourself like that, it will leave marks." She leaned over and captured his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it, while fondling the content of his pants. He moaned in her mouth, and that affected her way more that she though it was. She began to get an all-too-familiar feeling in her lower abdomen. She took her chance and plunged her tongue into his mouth and he responded, almost like a reflex. At this point he braked the car in the middle of the street and parked it. He grabbed her waist to pull her over, but she broke the kiss and told him to stop.

"Hands on the wheel" she whispered in his ear. "Drive." He shifted the gears and began speeding down the road. 

_OH MY GOD, I can't believe I'm actually DOING this. Seduction really is a talent, not to mention art. He's HUGE. I mean, sure, I really don't know what to expect. But I can't wrap my hand around it completely. GOD. I'm pretty sure its not normal textbook size though. How could that fit…_

_I cannot believe this woman, Is she really a virgin? She looks like she knows what she's doing.  It…feels…good. Scratch it, she know DAMN well what she's doing. She is a little vixen, that's what she is. A horny little vixen that likes to torture lil Inu. A blood thirsty horny little vixen. A SADISTIC blood thirsty horny little vixen, a…Damn it feels good._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Noo~oo" the last 'no' was moaned. He couldn't help it. He had tried everything. He though of food, cars, mangas, even his grandmother!! 

But everything came back to the wonderful feeling in his groin. It begged for release. 

_At least, at least I know I'm not the only one. I can smell her arousal. I'll get her back, its alright._

Kagome once again shifted uncomfortably in her wet panties. All that moaning of his was getting her off. Damn, even his moan was sexy. Of course her question had a duel meaning. Sure she wanted to get to the house, but hey! Is he '**there yet'** or what?

"Here." He said through clenched teeth.

She looked up to see a huge mansion on a hill. She looked at the towering iron gates open in front of her, and forgot all about her little torture session. She removed her hand from his pants.

"Bitch" 

She smiled " Thank you."

He stared ahead, and then he realized his lights were on, and figures of people could be seen, in every room. Then he noticed the hill was lined black, and the closer he got, he could her murmurs. Then he growled.

Kagome snickered. He looked over at her, she opened the glove compartment to take out a book. Its Tittle: 101 ways to skin a Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"MIROKU!!!!!!!"

Mirkou ducked behind the couch as a projectile came at him. 

"WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE IN MY HOUSE??" InuYasha was screaming his lungs off and Miroku was ignoring every word he said.

"Mah mah, InuYasha. Why are you screaming in front of all these lovely young ladies, you'll scare them off, unless you want them to see the real you… right now you are not acting like the casual nonchalant person you do at school."

He sighed and looked around. There were people everywhere. He could just imagine the rooms upstairs.

"Miroku, you at least told them not to go in certain rooms right?"

His companion frowned.

"You really don't trust me don't you. No matter how dense I can be, I know you would murder me if anyone was to go in either your, Sessy's, or your moms room., I know that." He sniffed. " You hurt my feelings, not trusting your best friend like that."

"Yeah right." He started to walked off, leaving Miroku to talk with his friends when he stopped him.

"Um, InuYasha. I don't know what Kagome- san did to you, but I sure as hell wish I was in your place." Miroku said, shooting him a perverted look. InuYasha's mind was in a haze from all the yelling, then he remembered what happened. He looked down.

Still hard.

"Awwwe shit." He headed up to the rooms for a bath and to change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Wow, Miroku invited half the school to your house. So this is where all the people went." Kagome and InuYasha were outside in the backyard. People were helping themselves to his pool and Jacuzzi, so they were just relaxing on the lawn chairs, starring up at the sky.

"Ya know, InuYasha. I was getting nasty looks from the girls all night, for a matter of fact; I get nasty looks from girls wherever I go in this place. I blame you."

He snorted. "Why me?" she gave him a look that said 'do you really have to ask?'

"Well, you are, supposedly, the best looking guy in this school and almost every girl likes you. Yet they have no chance because your and arrogant prick and only go for certain types of girls."

He looked over his shoulder at her, and gave her the lopsided grin she swore she fell in love with. " You blame me because I'm beautiful? Don't hate…appreciate."

"My aren't you the modest one. You seem to like the ones that are tall, long hair and fair skinned"

"Nah, I'm much more picky, I like girls that are tall, very long hair, fair skinned, busty, mild tempered, brown eyes submissive, and lots of sex appeal ."

She choked. "Is it me, or did that sound a lot like Kikyou to me?"

"It's you. Mild tempered? Her?" 

She smiled. "Ok, what about a girl that was all that stuff, but not that tall, shoulder length hair, a bit temperamental, not all that busty, grey eyes, and not as submissive, she speaks her mind and doesn't take bullshit from people?"

He tapped his index finger against his check, in thought. "Hmm, I think I probably could work something out. Or maybe not, those types lead to trouble, and from what you just described- the 'sex appeal' part might be lacking." He was actually shocked when she began describing herself. And he realized that he liked the fact that she was interested in him…in more that a friendly way.

"Oh REALLY. No sex appeal huh!?" a strange aura was radiating off of her, He could have sworne there were little waves in the pool caused by it, but it probably was just him.

"Ok, new topic. How do you like the school so far?" 

"Oh! Its great! I love it."  He sighed as she cooled off.

"Really? May I ask, exactly how did you get into this school as a second year? Usually you have to be here first or else they won't take you. Only people with special privileges would get in."

Kagome froze. "What does everyone keep asking me that?" She was getting angry, she felt a conspiracy going on.

He was surprised at her tone of voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, its ok, you don't have to answer. It's just very interesting; this is only the second time this ever happened in the history of this school."

"Oh, well my family has there ways. My father is a very wealthy politician; he's been away on a business trips for almost as long as I've been alive. Of course I see him every now and then, but it's never anything spectacular. He would always bring me little gifts or send me postcards if he can't make it. Anyway, he had told me that one day, I too, would be a very important business person and would own some kind of company, and do the impossible. I would combine the strengths of the three most important politicians to reign as supreme in the business world. Of course I just looked at him as if he were a complete moron, then one day when I went to school, all my friends were crying and saying goodbye. The boys were trying to get me to go out with them, and my friends were pressuring me to take my 'last chance' with Hojo. I didn't know what they meant by 'last chance' at that time, but anything that is related to Hojo I want no part of. The principle called me into the office and told me I have been transferred to Jonan Academy. And here I am. Yoroshikun (at your service)."

InuYasha yawned and looked up. " Isn't it a nice night?" she face faulted

"You ask me a question and I answered you, so DON"T IGNORE ME!!"

 She reached over and smacked him on the head to catch his attention.

He rubbed the sore spot on his head and chuckled.

"Gomen, gomen. I'm not one for long explanations." He had already decided that he doesn't have to get rid of her. After all, it was just a lucky break and a coincidence that she was enrolled in this school this year_. She is just another kid of a rich family, nothing else. At least...I hope so_

"You have the attention span of a rodent." She muttered under her breath.

"And the hearing of a dog." He added.

She glared at him. "Can you not eavesdrop when people are trying to mutter something bad about you under their breath?"

"Speaking of breath…you know I have the nose of a dog too? I mean- come on…honey garlic sardine paste on extra salted saltine crackers?" he smirked as he saw her seized up at every word he said. Yup, he was right on the money.

"You forgot to mention how you had the attitude of a dog." She snapped.

He put on a hurt expression. " Your so mean to me. Meanie."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He was just too damn cute. He cocked his head and turned to look up at the sky. She listened to the people talking in the background along with the music.

"Ah!, this is my favorite singer."

He turned his attention back to her. " 'Valenti' by BoA? Yeah. She has a great voice."

She smiled "Well look at that, dog boy know good music when he hears it."

"She is one of my favorites. I have all her albums. Not to mention she looks damn good."

She rolled her eyes. " Boys" 

"Bitches" he responded. She looked over at him to respond, but couldn't. She took in the sight before her. His looks never failed to amaze her.

 The moonlight seemed to bounce of his hair, giving it an even more silvery glow. A slight breeze blew, and it played with the strands of his bangs, blowing it in different directions, yet it settled back into the same spot as if it were unscathed. She knew that behind the shades he was wearing were eyes that could probably see through her very soul. 

Simply put, he was anything but a boy.

She looked away and sat up on the edge of the chair. She brought her feet up to rest on the chair and hugged her knees. Resting her chin on her knee, she looked up into the night sky, wondering her own thoughts as InuYasha snuck a peek at her.

_How can this sneaky conniving little bitch be so appealing to me? How am I to get rid of her at this rate? She just looks so peaceful, serene. It's like a panoramic view where I am right now. I have never gotten caught up in my prey before. Its either they were dead by now, or out of the country. Most of them, thank god, left without hesitation. Like the last one, what her name now…_

"Kagome?..." a small voice reached Kagome's ears.

"RIN!!!" Kagome jumped up out of her seat to hug the girl.

_Rin__?!_

Due to InuYasha's short attention span, he had forgotten to take note of last names. But he was, after all, the top student in that school. He wasn't stupid. And he knew something was going to go wrong, all wrong…

"Rin…this is my friend InuYasha Akuma, InuYasha- this is my cousin,  Rin Shikon"

SESDUCE ME CHAPTER EIGHT:  The After Party   

"Inu…Ya…sha?"

_ALL WRONG!!_

11 FREAKIN PAGES! 13 INCLUDING THE DAMN REVIEW ANSWERS!! Not that I mind answering you guys…

ARIGATO for reviewing!!! Sorry I took so long, but it was sad how many of you got under 90%. Even with the Bonus!

Can't say it's my fault!!! ^_^* I think….

My email inbox was full, so I wasn't able to get all the reviews the fanficbot sent. GOMEN - NASAI!! HONTO!!

I HOPE I DID GOOD! WRITERS BLOCK IS KILLING MEEEE!! HELP!


	11. Two, Two, One

Disclaimer: InuYasha is not mine…THER I said it!!

REVIEW ANSWERS GALORE!! YAAAAY!!

Yoake

thank you so much for undating. I was just dying to read more and now im dying for you to undate again although I know it wouldn't be fair to ask you to so soon. Just please so as soon as you can. I know what you mean about writer's block. I'm having one of my own with Yashato but others are popping in my head left and right. check them out if you get the time. sore ja

_I read part of your story, it looks like it has some major potential!!! This chapter was writtin at the peak of my writers block- so it aint all at._

btRkun 

WOW! This story is the best I've read in a LONG time! Please write more VERY soon!

_Sorry I took so long to update!! And this story- to me- is loosing edge, so Ima wrap it up asap!_

Crazyinulover

OK  
  
very good so far :P Please finish soon for the sake of all short attention spans ( namly me)

_OOH YEAH- DEFINATLY need to finish it!! Starting to get on my nerves, damn writers block._

Rei Woo 

I really am beginning to become quite fond of this story. YOU HAVE TO FINISH IT OR I'LL BE VERY PISSED! PLEASE! I luv it!

_Of COURSE I'm going to finish it!! I love this story! _ Just don't like writing it while having a MENTAL BLOCK over my CREATIVITY!!           

kagie-chan

i love your story so much, and i have been dying for more! and now i'm dying for even more! but i don't get it, what's up with him having to kill people or drive them away? and why is he doing it to Kagome now? well, hurry back with more! ja ne!

_You'll get it soon enough- just a hint, he doesn't 'literally' kill them. Thanx for reading my fic!!_

tesuka- chan

*is confused* so let me get this straight. Inuyasha's sort of under Kikyou but he has some sort of 'power' anyway because of his popularity, Kagome's rich and is very horny even though she's a virgin, and rin - Wha-? I don't get the thing about rin. So does that mean Kagome's related to Kikyou or something? *scratches head* Erk. ;p  
  
Anyway, I like the direction this story is going. ^_^ It's really very unusual and interesting. Though i guess it's kind of inappropriate to use 'bitch' against guys. hehehe. ^_^  
  
Anyway, update soon! I'll be looking forward to it! Ja! ;P

_Its__ beyond weird! I don't even get where I'm goiung with this (sometimes) Inu works for Kikyou's family. He is Kikyou's personal servent. He is one of the most popular guys at school because he is (1) Rich (2) cute and (3) sexy ( I don't care if you want to categorize 'cute' and 'sexy' as one, its totrally different to me! __J ) As for Kag- hey its ,my sick mind at work here- I've read one too many lemons!! And as for guys to be bitches, umm…I dunno ??_

sakurachick03

keep on writing!!this is getting really juicey  
i absoutlutel love it. i liked i when you made kagome get a little naughty, that was funi

_I like making 'my' characters do things they wouldn't normally do. That's why I love AU's_

Hikari

mhp.so many reviews.how does she do it. must not be envious.must not.. screw it! Just kidding, it's a great story, inu yasha's such a hottie! write soon!

_I dunno, its thanx to cool people like you who review my story… but really- my secret is …… Whisper………mumble…AND………So that's i- hope its helpful!!****_

Chellek

What are you- Sadistic?! That was THE worst cliff hanger in IY history. PLEASE give me some more. By the way *compleate attitude change*, I was wondering how you were going to get Rin in there. Is she still Fluffy's lil' shadow? I appreciate that you upload so often. Ta ta for now ^_^v

_MUUUAHAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhangers are me SPECIALTY!!!! Rin? Hmm- she's more independent in this fic- but she's still clingy._

P1 

sorry about writers block but, i have a complaint to make about my scoring with the quiz! First of all for 9, he never specifically acknowledged A or C, the only one that was openly thought out was B. So sorry, your form of writing wasn't very clear on that. I put 1 am on my answer for 19, I didn't forget that, I did not put 10, ever! I spelled Sango's last name right, I checked the chapter later. So how did I get 9! questions wrong! I will not stand for this. Thanx for acknoleding me though, I hardly ever get acknoledged. I'm afraid I know why too, tough/sucks to be me.

_You dot NUMBER 9 wrong!!! I didn't say you got 9 questions wrong! And for that one- you have to think outside the book. And it was semi mentioned later on- just not at that specific time that he saw her. I tyr to answer MOST of my reviewers!! Especially if they have a question._

Lenkia

I said it before I'll say it again..I loved Chapter 10 can't wait to read the next one and does Inu-chan actually do it with Ka-chan?  
My guess yes very passionately  
ja ne

_They will get to it sooner or later (  more likely sooner!)_

Kawaii-Chi

yay!! i hope da next chappi com up soon! so lemme guess, rin was inuz ex-prey and den rin talkz to kag bout inu and inu findz out he relly likez kag and all messed up stuff happenz? ah, i hope so ^.- well gtg.ja!  
  
Love Always  
  
Chi  
  
xoxo

_REEEEALLY close!!! VERY good guess though!_

Saro

Writer's Block it a bitch. It happens to the best. And worst, the only way to get through writer's block, guarenteed, is to write. It's a cruel, cruel, ironic world.  
  
I like this chapter. Very interesting, and a little dirty. Can't wait to see what happens next.  
  
Update soon.

_They cruel irony of it all, *sigh* ohj well- this chappie was writtin at the PEAK of my block, oh well._

azureqt

i find this storyline inticing. it has a very "cruel intentions" type appeal. lol. i like the twist on the characters but i find kagome very moody. first she's timid about being so close to inuyasha then she goes all vampy. then she flips and becomes naive and thoughtful. just what is her true personality? also, why was kagome wearing a bathrobe over her clothes in inuyasha's room and why was she planning on taking a bath in his bathroom in the first place? thie is the only part of the story that's confusing. i thought she wanted to check on inuyasha, not take a bath?!

_You are SOO right about that, I'll try to make up an excuse for it in the story ( heh) Its fun with her being like that though- you gotta admit!! And she was going to take a bath, but she heard something in the room ,so she just threw on the robe so she could carry it with her to the b.r at the same time._

Hana Song

You like boa?!! me too! She's realli popular in korea rai now.last time i went there.shes was the biggest thing. well good story..YOU GOTTA KEEP ON GOING!! soo ogod

_BoA's__ songs are THE SHIT!! They are really nice- I ove how she sings in japanese, and Valenti, Amazing Kiss, and Sara are thre of my most fav's!! Not to mentin Every Heart- 4th Inu ending. That song introduced me to BoA!_

Kaoru Himura

Oh My God ! what a cliffanger! sorry for nort reviewing the other chapters , I started reading and I was so hooked that I wanted to read as much as I could non-stop., so here is my review or the whole story so far. In short: I LOVE IT!really it is very good, romantic ( inu's way though) hot ( heehee *grins*)and very very original and interesting ! And a bonus , long chappies! I've noticed that usually in IY stories each chap is quite short ( dont know why)but yours is different and I LOVE IT! ( I already said that , didn't I?)  
so please update soon!( that "Inu.Ya.sha?" at the end iskilling me!)=  
wanna know what happens next   
see ya!  
Kaoru!

_Its ok- I'm not a review fiend ( that's a lie)  I try to write as much as I can until I get tired. I see you like Kenshin huh. Well…just to let you know…YOU CAN"T HAVE BATOUSAI AND INU AT THE SAME TIME! Wanna know why, cuz their mine!! And so is Hayama, and Tamahome, and Kurama and Zoro, and Sunkist, and, Heero, and …_

Spikesfangirl (asukastwin@yahoo.com)

That's your writing with Writers block! That was amazing! *Dances* Love this story. Very unique, and the characters are well portrayed to the characters in the Anime-- but still have a hint of your writing style in them, that's good though. Excellent!!

_Its__ KILLING ME!!! Thank you for reading, hope you like this crappy, um I mean- well thought out chapter as well!_

Lyn/Lin

love it  
update soon  
please!  
and wow.that was the best chapter in a long time.cause the others weren't really real.  
^-^  
ja ne  
-Lyn

_What you mean by 'not real'? I don't understand, explain it to meee~eeee._

tamababymiko-chan

Oh my gosh! That description of Inuyasha made me drool. He is so sexy. Oh, I can't stand it! Yes, this was a good chapter. Don't put yourself down for being in a writer's block. It isn't your fault! Update soon!   
Tamababymiko_chan

_Tama-chan!! Of course- I hope I did InuYasha some justice with that description!_

_BIG THANX TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!! I REALLY APPRICIATE ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT!!!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ON WIT DA FIC!_

"Rin… Is that you?" InuYasha stood up in a state of shock. He didn't want to believe it. She was standing there right in front of him, he thought he had…he had…'gotten rid' of her, or at least that Sessy did it. The girl in front of him bowed her head meekly and answered with a simple 'hai'.

"Rin? WHY are you here!! You KNOW Sesshoumaru won't like it!!"

"I KNOW" she suddenly yelled. InuYasha shut his mouth to let her continue. " I know, I know…"

"KNOW WHAT!!" 

"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed "Stop yelling at her!!"

"I can yell as much as I damn well want to bitch!!" he growled. Kagome stormed over to him, completely forgetting the young girl next to her and grabbed Inuyasha by one of the locks of his hair, falling down the side of his face.

"Listen you." She said in a relatively calm voice " I haven't seen my cousin in years, and I am NOT about to have you run her off like this." After hearing her words, InuYasha's face was void of emotions.

"Cousin? Did you say you two are cousins?" He said each word carefully, as if he were still trying to soak in.

The music blasted in the background as Kagome both tried to figure out his actions.

Rin already knew what he was thinking, she turned to Kagome. " Hey Kag? Lets go get something to eat, I'm starved!!" she grabbed Kagome by the hand and dragged her inside. Kagome couldn't help but look back at InuYasha. He was standing at the edge of the pool looking out into space. And she had no clue what he could be thinking about.

Meanwhile, Rin was lost in her own thoughts.

_Two Akumas', two Shikon's and a Higurashi under one roof.__ This is what I call bad._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AHHHH PERVERT!!" 

And audible smack was heard throughout the house for the tenth time that half and hour.

"Here Rin" Kagome led Rin through the crowd of girls that seemed to be surrounding someone. " This would be Miroku. You know… the lech I have been telling you about?" Rin looked down on the floor at the boy whose face was covered with bright red handprints. Miroku perked up as soon as he saw Kagome. 

"AH, Kagome-sama, I didn't know you talked about me. Have you told her of my lovely offer?" he turned to Rin with hopeful eyes. "Its free and has benefits."

"Only for you! Your perv.!!" And elbow came from nowhere and knocked Miroku on the head. Its owner sighed.

"And this is Sango. The Miroku exterminator/ babysitter." Ksgome said happily.

Sango balled her fists and waved them in front of Kagome's face. "Oi! You wanna repeat that!!" Kagome laughed while Miroku snuck away. Sango realized he was gone and went after him quickly, before he could cause more damage.

Mainly to himself.

"Rin? How do you know Inuyasha?"

Rin bit her lip. She knew the question was coming, but she didn't figure out how to answer it yet She didn't want to lie to her cousin, especially since she hasn't seen her in over a year, so she decided to tell the truth, well, some of the truth. 

" I met him through his brother. And I met his brother at school. The school your going to actually. I met him first year."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. " You mean Sess?"

"And who are you to dare call this Sesshoumaru by that wretched pet name?" a dark voice piped in from behind them. They both turned around to find, who else, but Sesshoumaru behind them.

"SESSHOUMARU- SAMA!!!!" Rin screeched and wrapped herself on his arm.

"Rin, what are you doing here." He asked in a commanding voice, obviously he's the type that was used to getting what he wants.

"I missed you Sesshoumaru – sama!" Rin said excitedly as she tried to keep her hold on him. Meanwhile, he was trying to pry her off of his arm so he could breathe.

"Rin, get off of me." He commanded her. She didn't bother to listen and started to hum happily to herself. Kagome watched in awe as Sesshoumaru's features softened a bit as he looked at the girl on his arm. She swore she even saw the corner of his lips go up ever- so- slightly.

"Rin, please get off, we'll talk in a little while." His voice had a hint of emotion in it, Kagome couldn't quite place what it was, but it was there. She smiled as her cousin released his arm and grabbed his hand to drag him away, however he stood his ground. Kagome noticed he was looking at something over he shoulders, so she looked beind her. It was InuYasha. Not only that. It was InuYasha AND Kikyou. Kagome couldn't help but be disturbed at the scene in front of her. They were dancing while having a conversation, and the crowd of people pushed them closer and closer to where Kagome and Rin were standing. When they were less than 6 feet away, Kikyou caught her glare and smiled a catty smile. She moved even closer to InuYasha, and Kagome noted that he didn't take the liberty of moving back. In fact, he moved closer himself. She began to push herself on him and bring her hands up to place it on his chest. Kikyou grabbed InuYasha's shirt collar to pull him down to her eyelevel, and with a final glare shot in Kagome's direction, she kissed him. InuYasha stopped moving. He didn't kiss her back.When  she let him go, he didn't even look up at her, he automatically turned around to look behind him and saw who he hoped he wouldn't see.

The tension in the air was abnormal. The group of teenagers was looking at everything else in the room except each other.

Two Akuma's, Two Shikon's and a Higurashi.

Now Kagome knew what the tension was about. It wasn't all about the little show Kikyou put on, she wasn't phased at all by it. She knew she did it on purpose. Plus InuYasha didn't kiss her back. That was a good sign…right?

Sesshoumaru was the one to break the silence.

"InuYasha, pass me the black book please." He said politely, yet in an authorative voice.

InuYasha shrugged. " It's in my room, help yourself." Instantly Sesshoumaru turned around and walked off the scene. Rin hesitated and looked between Kagome, InuYasha and Kikyou, then at Sesshoumaru's retreating back, then opted for the safest place.

Whit Sessy.

"OI!! MATTE SESSY -CHAN!!" Rin shouted. 

The music stopped and the entire room stared at where Sesshoumaru's after image was, he had been gone in a second.

Rin run to catch up to him, and went around the corner to the corridor. Everyone shrugged and went along their merry way, singing and dancing as if not a thing happened. Kagome still didn't feel comfortable with all the tension in the air. She saw InuYasha fidgeting under Kikyou's scrutinizing glare. Kagome was about to take this chance to slink away, but Kikyou caught her.

"So, are you enjoying the party Kagome?" 

Kagome faltered under her look, she noticed that InuYasha was relieved that he finally got a break.

"Yeah" she stammered she never really had anything so say to her. If she did, she would actually take the liberty to talk with her, but that idea never ever floated across her mind

"Oh, well that's simply wonderful. I'm surprised I was the only one that didn't know about the party" she said as she stared accusingly at InuYasha. "Everyone was gone when I left the arena"

"Hey! I didn't set this up! Miroku did." He said, trying to defend himself.

She turned to him and poked him in the chest.

"Well, you could have CALLED me!!"

"WHAT!! Why would I ! You live not even a half a block away and I have to CALL you? You can HEAR it from there!!" Kagome took this as her que to leave and she went back outside to look up at the stars.

_Stars have a simple life, they are soo lucky. They are carefree, they don't need to learn or go to school, they just sit there and shine._

"Beautiful aren't' they?" InuYasha said as he went to sit down on his chair. "They are lucky, don't have to go to school, worry about grades, or ex. Girlfriends. The stars, they are really lucky."

Kagome gaped at him, he just said exactly what she was thinking. That was surprising enough, but it came from InuYasha's mouth!! She didn't think he was the romantic type, playa playa status…yes, but not romantic! He looked over at her.

'What, find it funny that I would say something like that huh? Well, its true, but I think we all are like them in a way."

Sparking her interest, Kagome rolled off her chair and sat on the edge of his by hr thigh, her back towards the pool so that she could look at his face.

"Well" she said impatiently "continue."

He looked into her eyes as he spoke. " Each of them want to be the brightest one, they want to stand out above the rest. They shine and shine until they can't anymore." His voice was dropping with each word, and Kagome had to move closer so she could hear him properly. " They burn out, they eventually die, just like normal humans. But they have something to live for, even if it is rough and its hard to achieve."

By now his vouce was barley a whisper and her cheek was pressed against his, so that her ear was right by his mouth.

"Death?" she whispered

"Are you afraid to die Kag?" he asked

"I'm terrified." Her reply was shaky

He took a deep breath " What If it was for a good cause?"

She moved to look him in the eye. "Depends, I'd die willingly for my family."

He took in another deep breathy " What if… what if I killed you?" his face was serious. NO emotions at all, and she couldn't tell what was going on behind his shades.

"She smiled, Id forgive you of course." She teased

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him so that she laid flat on top of him, with her legs straddling his left leg. 

"Kag, seriously" 

Her eyes grew wide as she pondered the question; her noise was brushing against his and her lips quivered from the close proximity.

"Id… probably..forgive you." Her mind was ragging, she couldn't explain it at all. Had she always felt this way around him?  No, she hadn't, he was just another boy to her.

"What if I 'killed' you and you lived through it? He murmured. He shook his head when she shot him a questioning look.

"Never mind...........Kagome" he closed the millimeters between his lips and hers to kiss her lightly. 

"You said my name." she murmured against his lips. The kiss had been tender, unlike the ones they shared previously. She kept her eyes closed and he kissed her again, this time lightly nibbling on her bottom lip. He licked her lips and she parted her mouth to invite it in. His tongue played with hers, once again not as passionately as they had previously, but more gently with more feeling than just utter desire. Kagome was breathless when she drew back.

He smiled up at her. " Ka-go-me" it's a beautiful name, guess I should use it more often." She blushed at his remark and he brought her head down to kiss her again.

_Her lips are so sweet; I want to taste more of her._

With that thought the kiss grew deeper as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Kagome could barley believe the feeling he awoke in her, and all he was doing was kissing her! He was demanding as his own tongue retreated into his mouth and he broke the kiss, before they could fully pull apart he gave her a peck on the lips, then the corner of her mouth, down her jaw to her collarbone. He nearly lost it when she moaned.

In one swift movement he flipped her over so she was on the bottom. His right leg was bent and his knee was flush against her thigh. His other leg was over the side of the chair- his foot on the ground to brace himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"InuYasha, you have an unusual name- matches your personality though. Inu!" 

He nudged her neck with his nose and chuckled. " Woof!"

" Animal!" she lightly pushed him, and responded with a growl. "InuYasha,  how do you know Rin?"

"One of my old aquanitances. She was more interested in Sessy though, I felt used" Kagome laughed at this and he pouted.

"Not funny, anyway, she was in my 'Big Black Book' of females, so I got to know her, and then I took her out."

Kagome cocked her head and he rushed to fill in the sentence.

" Um… to dinner, I had to take her out to dinner, as a… um… request from Sessy. Don't tell him I told you, and don't mention it to Rin either ok?" 

She giggled. " Your, amusing. Earlier I heard you say that Kikyou lives ' not even a stone throw away'. Is that true?"

" You ask a lot of questions." Came his reply. " Yes, I live on the Shikon compound. We own the house, but not the land it is on."

Kagome looked thoughtful. " I see, so your family works for hers, no wonder your always miserable."

InuYasha looked like he was in shock. " W-w-who told YOU that! I didn't say that." _Damn this bitch is sharp._

She smiled up at him and all thoughts of following up on his rebound disappeared. _How does she affect me like this? It has gone to far, its just as bad that she is a Higurashi, if she has both bloods running through her, then the prediction will come true. Sessy would hate me if I was the one to do it, for all the most powerfull politicians to join into one political/business group.Rin Shikon, that girl, why is she here? I thought Sesshoumaru 'terminated' her. But that's not even it. If Rin is Kag's cousin… then! Masaka!! Kikyou is, she is…_

"InuYasha, you know trhat scene that Kikyou put on was not impressive." She gave hiom a flat look and he shrugged. You didn'[t even try to move away."

"What can I say, I'm a guy. I like female bodies pressed against me, the reactions happen on their own."

She rolled her eyes and leaned into him more. She coyld tell he was smiling. 

"Ah, yeah- just like that baby." She snorted at her new pet name.

"InuYasha?" she mumbled against his chest. " Your eyes…"

He froze, then calmly asked her what she meant.

"Only Akumas have that eye color- right?"

"What are you talking about Kagome." He hated his eyes, he hated his hair, he hated his bloodline, it's all because of that why he had to suffer under Kikyou's wrath. And his mom had to suffer because of one jealous Shikon father. He was the reason why his father had to…

"Can I see them?" InuYasha was shaken, once again, from his thoughts. "Can I see your eyes" she repeated. He said nothing and she took the liberty to reach up to snatch off the shades, when flouracent light streamed through the open screen door blinding her for a while. It took a while for her pupils to dilate and when she was finally accustomed to the light she heard a voice hovering over her.

"Well, don't you two look cozy."

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER NINE: Two, Two, One

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!

At least it was UNDER a month this time!!

Thank you everyone for reviewing!!! This story should be wrapped up in the MAXIMUM of 3 chapters!!

THANX


	12. Good Fight, Good Night

Disclaimer:  They are not mine so don't sue me

Review Response:

**Kitsune-Tenshi******

Gyah! Another Cliffy, thats two in a row, not cool! Oh well, as long as u update and don't get a writer's block (they should sell ofuda for the evil writer's blocks, i won't be too upset. The Story is awesome so far, and i like how you portrayed Kikyo, i never liked her much, and always thought of her as totally evil. Arigatou! 

_WHAT cliffhanger! That was a mild one. Be happy I ended on a good note here! Lol. And yes!! Kikyou is the epitome of eeeevvviiiil._

**Jen**

i have a question 4 u. no offense or nething, but wut kind of moron r u 2 make Kikyo and Kagome relatives? that makes the story original, and the idea is fresh, but its still madd crazy dogg. i was confused as all hell b4 Inuyasha (hands off Kagome.Hes all mine) figured it out for me. jeez im stupid. oh well. Budda Budda. -_-;; ne wayz, i love the story so far, its really cool. i like the whole big political deal too. keep on typin my brotha, keep on typin. _0 keep on rollin' .

_That was the first thing that popped in my head when I was typing. When I type, it flows. I freewrite and if that's how it is that's how it is! So, for this fic, dey be cousins aight! Glad ya like it, and brotha ain't a nice adjective when I'm un chica! Shojo! Female! Sista if ya wanna say it dat way!! Lol._

**princess_pan**** (ssjgokusgurl@juno.com)**

really REALLy LOVE your story. it's one of the best ones that i have ever read. :)

_ARIGATOU!!! I try, but it ain't all that. I have to work on details. I suck at that!! Thanx for reviewing! Its motibates me to write._

**InuFluffi******

Thanks for updating! I'm Kali Faye, the person who reviewed with the whinig? well, thanks for updating and stuff, I have 2 fanfics, Prom Horrors and Silhouette neither of them have been fully uploaded though! read if you want! Yay! I'm so happy, is Inuyasha gonna kill kagome? that would be awesome (something similar to that happens in mine!) well, thanks for updating *claps alot* thanks again! I loved that part with Miroku and Sango and the slaps!

Ja Ne,

Kali 

_Wow…your HAPPY he's gonna kill her? Cool!!! I'll look out for your fics! Don't be surprised if you see my name when you look at your reviews!!!_

**MoodSightEyes******

please right more soon this fic is DAMN addicting and i can't takethe wait 

_Pepsi is addictive, not this story, but if you say so…You can wait, I'll make you ;~) Muuuaaahhhhhaaaaa!!!!_

**Lyn/Lin **

this was so col

I even re-read the last chapter to refresh my mind on what was happening! 

I love this so much

and I meant the other chaps weren't real like in, the story break

Actually that was only one but oh wells

sorry if you thought that was a bad thing.I didn't mean to 

I just wanted another chapter to read!!

update REAL soon please!

-Lyn 

_Ooooooohh__! Kay. Cuz I was wondering… I've been looking out for your stories…You seem to like Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairings. WHAT you got beef wit Inu?? HUH!! Nah, I'm playing…lol._

**Kawaii****-Chi **

*clapz non-stop*

Wonderful. SImply astounding work. ah hell with da gib werdz; sugoi! I LOVE IT! and thank you so much 4 updating! if u do it again ill lub ya eben more! hahahaha (as an author i mean) and waddaya mean, "MAXIMUM of 3 chapters"? das not fair at all hahahha jkjkjk ur da creator of this fic, so whenever u think itz gud to end keep in mind that im with ya al da wai ^^ well gtg! Ja!

Love Always,

Chi 

_I'm probably going to exceed my own quota anyway! Some people have short attention spans, so dey would probably forget, or take me of their author alert list. Yare yare._

**KagomeWannabe******

I love your story. I do have a problem with one of your review respnses though. I think I should get Inuyasha and Hayama. You can have the rest. And just to clear up any confusion, Miroku, Koga, Hiten, Van, Bit, Shido, Yuu, and Yusuke (I'm probably forgetting some) all belong to me. ^-^ I'm just kidding! I have always been good at sharing. ^_^ I love your story! Can't wait for your update! 

_*sniff* your taking them away from me…I swear!! If you don't give them back, I'll regress into an everlasting state of writers block!!! I think…um…nah! _

**tesuka****-** chan****

Whoa. Let me guess. Kikyo? haha.

That was a sweet moment there, Kagome wanting to see Inu's eyes. That was so cute! ^_^ they're really falling,eh? teeheehee..

Well, I guess i kind of understand, though I'm guessing that I might COMPLETELY understand only by the end of the whole story. *sigh* Well. I'll keep alert for you updates. ^_^

Keep it up! intriguing, my dear. 

laterz! ^_^ 

_Damn skippy, I'm holding on to all of you so you read it to the end!! *evil laughter* _

**Kaoru Himura**

wow that was good , I can see a very interesting plot developing in next chapters so please hurry up with them , please *puppy eyes* pretty please with a strawberry on top?haha

and yes I love ruroken! and I am so sorry I have to tell you this ,b ut Battou ( as well as Kenshin of course and the rest of the bishies) is already mine!and yes, you can keep Inu, but Fluffy i MINE!wow, I can really get a little harsh talking about them hehe

well , update soon ,ok?

see ya

Kaoru! 

_KENSHIN IS MINE!! At least the younger version. You can have the Rurouni, I want Battousai! Me want, me want!!!_

**tamababymiko-chan**

He he. I like that name. Tama-chan. It's cute. Thank you for calling me that. Anywho, Omigod! This chapter showed Rin! I like her. She is so kawaii when she is little. Now, is Kagome Kikyou's cousin? I know she is related to Rin. And how is Kagome's family close to Inuyasha's? Please, could you explain the family web? This is another excellent chapter. You are a good writer. Please, update soon! 

Tamababymiko_chan 

_Yup, Kagome is related to both Rin and Kikyou, but that's only a part of it. I still have to explain how they inherit the _

_Family inheritance(that sounds weird), and how the Shikons are related to the Akuma's. To make things less of a pain, Kagome has no immediate relation to InuYasha at all. She only hears Kikyou talk about him when they were younger._

**two*****different*people **

Kinza: @.@ oh boi. this story is so confusing.

Tinza: good but confusing. wait. why is it confusing to you? just a tec a go you were telling me your theory and it sounded pretty darn close!

Kinza: how would you know! don't listen to her. what i was telling her was mindless dribble.

Tinza: was not. seriously, she talked like she KNEW. she said that kagome is a product of kikyo's dad but not her mom. and that kagome is next in line to take over and - - *Kinza pulls duct tape out and puts it over Tinza's mouth* 

Kinza: that's just my theory *mummbling heard* don't listen to her. post soon! OUCH! don't kick me! laterz! 

_Your theory proves relevant, but incorrect for the most part. My I ask…which side it the sane one? Kinza or Tinza? Both of you seem of the wall. __J_

****

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ON WIT DA FIC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Well, don't you two look cozy."

InuYasha could recognize that flat, lifeless voice anywhere.

He also recognized the giggle that seemed to come from right beside the flat lifeless voice.  And yet still, further off a snort was heard…he didn't know how he knew- but that snort sounded like the mind **behind** the snort was thinking perverted thoughts. The snort was punctuated with a sound of person hitting pavement and a satisfied 'humph.' _For christ's sakes!! The only one who's NOT here is the bitch._

"InuYasha, sorry to disturb your 'work' but mother would like to have a talk with you." Sesshoumaru said. InuYasha instantly perked up on hearing it was his mother who wished to speak with him. He nudged Kagome's neck and whispered something to her. Their small audience watched her face get hot as he eased up and swung himself off the chair and onto the ground. He walked past Sango at the door, and trampled Miroku on the way. 

Kagome moved to go after him, but Rin stopped her. " I think you should let him go Kag. Anyway..." she smiled a coy smile

 " We have some catching up to do, so whats really good wit you and Inu?" she asked. Kagome blushed, and soon both Rin and Sango were on her case and the two males were minding their own business…kinda.

InuYasha walked through the second floor corridor, wondering what his mother was up to, nowadays he rarely speaks with her. He missed his mother greatly, and always longed for her companion ship. He wondered if something was the matter, although, he sure hoped not. As long as it had nothing to do with the Shikon family, he was perfectly sure it was simply astonishing news. On passing the guest rooms, he heard some shuffling and he opened the door, half expecting to find two passion crazed teens plastered to each other, and super glued to the bed- emitting musty smells- which, by the way- he hates smelling.… on males.

He was surprised to see his mother there busying herself with the bed linen.

"Oka-san… what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, Inu-chan, baby will you come help me?" 

InuYasha, a little embarrassed turned to peer out the hallway, expecting to see Kagome beghind him. Relieved, but disappointed, he turned into the room to go help his mother.

The room was fairly large for a guest room. It had a large canopy bed in the middle of the room, and next to it- opposite the door, was a balcony entrance. The room was decorated in subtle, calming colors- pastels. Mainly a periwinkle blue and a light violet. He watched his mother take out the best of her bed sets to put on the bed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ma? Who's coming to visit?"

She gave him a bemused look. " Why, your little girlfriend of course. Sesshoumaru told me all about it. He said she would be staying for the night. I want to meet her. He also told me she was a Higurashi…" her voice was excited and the eyes sparkled.

"Oh, she must be a wonderful girl, don't you dare do anything…anything you use to do to this one, ok?"

He sighed restlessly. " Now both you AND Sess are telling me this, why are you two on my back, what's so good about her?" he asked daringly looking his mother square in the eye. 

She smirked a very InuYasha- like smirk. " Oh, there are plenty reasons why we suspect you…" InuYasha motioned for her to continue. " …but I don't feel like talking about it right now." He sighed and she yawned. 

"Any way, no kidding ,Ma, who's staying?" he repeated.

She laughed. "Ah, you know me pretty well huh Inu- chan? Your right, both Rin AND Kagome are staying over."

InuYasha shook his head. Simply astonishing news is right, he's never let a girl sleep at his house- moreless step foot on his property, except his mistress of course.

There was a knock on the door, and Rins' voice was heard. 

"InuYasha? Your guests are leaving."

"So? They were never invited- let them leave."

"Your friends are leaving also…" the door was thrown open as he looked at her with a look that said "why didn't you say that before?" He rolled her eyes and walked with him downstairs. The crowd was thinning and he took a quick glance at the clock, only to realize that it was a quarter past twelve. Lights out was in 45 min., the school gates would also be closed. He walked up to his friends and listened in on their finishing conversation.

"Yeah!! Wow Kag I didn't know it was THAT far!!"

"That's because you disappeared on me for a year Rin!!"

"Hey!" Sango piped in "You never told me!!"

Kagome glowered at her "I never LIKED you!"

"Fine!" Sango crossed her arms. "Bitch"

"Slut" kagome snickered

"Hoe"

"Queer"

"What!!" Sango shouted "You…you….Sunshine!!!"

"AHHHHH!!!Anything but that. LALALALALA I CAN"T HEAR YOU LALALALALA!!!!!!" Kagome held her ears as Sango repeated the horrid word over and over. InuYasha looked at Rin, but she looked just as clueless. She tapped Kagome's shoulders.

"LALALALAL~ HUH? Oh InuYasha!!" Sesshoumaru- who was quietly reading a book looked up. InuYasha looked at him.

"The calm of the storm huh?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

He looked at Miroku, who was wrestled to the ground by Sango, and Sango who was currently sitting on top of him.

"Time to go people."

~*~*~*~*~

At the gate Sango, Miroku and Kagome were saying their goodbyes to their fellow classmates.

"We had fun, even if it was an impromptu party." Sango smiled. InuYasha smiled back and then looked over both Sango and Kagome.

"Ah! What a shame. It's a pity our time is up, it was only the warmth your beauty radiates that kept me warm tonight." Sango and Kagome blushed profusely. Miroku stared wide eyes. He caught InuYasha's eyes and mouthed to him 'how do you do it?' 

"Stop lying" Sango stuttered. 

"He's not lying" Miroku stepped in. "You two are visions of…of…wha? Elegance!! You two are visions of elegance itself."

InuYasha walked over to Miroku and walked around him, taking the twenty that Miroku held behind his back.

Sango had to resort to covering her face. She NEVER heard Miroku speak to her like that. Maybe he wasn't so dense after all. 

Then again….

"DON"T TOUCH ME YOU HENTAI!!!!" 

**SMACK**

Miroku was not on the ground and Sango raised her eyebrows. 

Kagome's hand was still in the air where it connected with Miroku's face. Sango's fist was in mid uppercut where it connected with Miroku's stomach. The girls looked at each other and laughed. Laughed, and laughed some more.

 Kagome started crying. "That….was…too funny!!" Sango could only nod. She looked up at Kagome and smiled. That was the first time they laughed about something together. For a matter of fact- they haven't argued for the most part of the day.

"Kagome? Ya know what? This could be the beginning beautiful friendship."

Kagome smiled. They both looked down on the ground to see their work of art. Sango caught a glance of something familiar. She began staring.

She began fuming.

She began shouting.

"YOU BITCH- THOSE ARE **MY** SHOES!!!!" (A/N: Tama- chan… mite mite! See! She realized!!! J)

InuYasha looked at Kagome and she rolled her eyes.

Hey!! She did say the BEGINNING of a beautiful friendship!! 

~*~*~*~*~

"InuYasha? What did you want to tell me?" Kagome tugged on hes sleeve. He had been leading er through the house for a while now, stopping here and there to pick up a few items that people left, tidying up a bit.

"Ne? InuYasha? Miroku and Sango are waiting for me… I…"

He threw a look over his shoulder. " No they're not, I told them to go ahead."

"Why! That was my ride home!" she whined. He looked at her and sighed.

"Have you ever ridden in Rolls before?"

"A Rolls Royce?" he nodded " What do you think I am…rich? Hells no!!"

"Fine" he smiled. "I'll give you a ride home tomorrow in a Rolls. A limo perhaps…"

" HONTO!!! YATTA!!!!" she did a little leap in the air- mixed up in her own thoughts.

" That would be sooo cool!! And you could drive me down the roads, and I could put the roof back and I could…wait…TOMORROW??"

He rolled his eyes. "I was hoping you would stay in happy land and not remember that part. Yes, you're staying here tonight."

She looked at him evilly. "What if I don't wanna" He  turned to face her and glared at her. "As if you have a choice."

"I do!" he glared at her. "Do I?"

He pushed open a door and pushed her in the room.

"Sleep well." Was all he heard when the door slammed behind him. She was startled. If it was anyone else- she would have been down right scared. She went to check the door to see if she was locked into the room, but she wasn't.. She opened the door to looked outside of the room, all she saw was darkness to the left and even more to the right.

"Damn, you would at least think he would try to sweet talk me into staying with him… it would have been more fun at least." She looked around the room, there was a large canopy bed next to a balcony door, it was furnished lightly, but decoratively. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Wow…is this silk?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

InuYasha paced his room running his hands through his bangs.

_Damn, damn, DAMN. HOW am I suppose to sleep when I know she is she is right below me? If I go to her now, I know I'm going to ruin her. What is mom up to? What does she want from me? What do I want from me? I don't even make sense now!! I've never hesitated to screw a girl before, why is she so different. Maybe…heh. Its funny, I said I wanted a submissive girl, and its because she is NOT submissive why I like to 'play' with her. But, if she really IS related to Kikyou, then I have to get rid of her_ _real fast. I have a deadline to meet, I need that book complete. Heh, the 'Big Black Book' a.k.a 'Bitched Been Bedded'._

His thoughts came to a stop when he heard a door slide opened the soft padding of footsteps on a balcony. Curious he stepped out onto his balcony and looked down. There she was, in a sleep robe looking over the lake. She took a deep breath and then shuddered. He suddenly wanted to be with her.

Kagome had known he was there, she could hear the pacing. She couldn't fall asleep so she came outside. It was chillier than she expected and she shivered. She then found herself wrapped up in his arms, her body trapped against his and the balcony railing. It was always warm when he was near.

She felt his lip against her neck trailing up to her ear. He lightly licked the rim of her ear and blew into it.

"Baby…will you stay with me…for the night?" he whispered.

Her breath got shallow and she licked her lips. "I…don't have anything on under this." He growled and pressed against her more.

"Really now?" he whispered coarsely in her ear. His hand traveled up her side, over her stomach and stopped at her ribs. He lazily ran his finger at the base of her breast, feeling around for any material.

"No bra?" 

Her reply came shakily " No bra" he licked his lips and smirked. He ducked down to kiss her, and she willingly obliged. 

"How do you do this to me?" he mumbled.

She looked up at him, confusion evident on her face. He pressed against her hard, and repeated what he said. She blushed as she felt 'what she did to him' pressed against her ass. 

"I don't think it's me, just hormones." _Even though I wish it really was me…_

"Iiya" he shook his head " That's not it, just being near you I…"

"Lust?" she filled in. He shook his head again.

"Its…a long story, but I feel different whenever I'm with you. Its strange. Probably due to your personality, or different personalities I should say."

"Huh?"

 He smiled. "One minute you're a caring, shy little girl, next you're all hyped. One minute you're passive and thoughtful, and then you get horny and turn on me with that wet and wild shit." She bushed. "Not that I mind…" he finished his sentence with his hand trailing along he bikini line. He pouted. "You have a thong on…"

"String thong, it doesn't count as clothes." She replied.

"Its fabric ain't it?"

"I, always feel strange around you. I swear I never did this stuff before, so don't think I'm, um…"

He nuzzled the crook of her neck "I could never think that of you, even if I wanted to, you're not the type to sleep around." 

She sighed "Arigatou. Its strange, at first I just wanted you, like every other girl in the school wanted you. I talked to a couple girls in my class, they said that they heard you were an awesome lover…and one of them said they heard some spicy details from someone he did go to bed with."

"Oh?" his voice was playful and careless " so they talk about me? Heh, I'm not that great."

She raised her eyebrows  " Excuse me? I heard the details myself. I was so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?"

"Because, I never got to experience something like that before, you had only really given me a taste. When you had taken me on your 'tour', really, what was your purpose then?"

He snorted "What ya think? To get into your panties of course. After all – you were the best looking freshmen this year, and overall, one of the best looking in this school."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment."

"Do as you please"

"….But then when I heard them talk, I wished you did. I didn't even know your name yet. They just described you, and I knew it was you."

"What? So now you're blaming ME for you multiple personality disorder?" he feigned shock. "How, could you Kag. I feel insulted."

" Shut up you moron. YEAH, and what- I'm blaming you, got a problem with it?" she pushed him off her and crossed her arms. He growled at her. "Don't you dare bare your teeth at me puppy!" He stood tall and grabbed her arm pulling her to him. He brought her arms over her head and held both her wrists in one hand. Backing her up to the banister he leaned her over the rail, her back to him and half her body hanging over the rail. She gasped, wondering for a split second if he would really let her go. Then she remembered…he would never hurt her like that, he already proved that to her. If he was afraid to take her as his…he would never hurt her, right?

He pressed against her and leaned over her. "Ahh, you know, I told you I like my bitches submissive."

"Sorry, I'll pass on that offer" her voice was arrogant- just to piss him off. It didn't work.

"Really? I have you in a rather…interesting situation."

"You ain't got the balls to drop me Inu." She mocked.

"Drop you? Why the hell would I do that? I'd be losing fresh meat if I did. As for the balls to do it, you wanna try me?"

"Drop me then!"

"Oh no, they are other way to test my balls you know." he nipped her neck then soothed it with his tongue. "You know…" her whispered in her ear " Seeing you like this, just makes me wanna fuck you mindless." 

If possible, her breath got even more shallow. He rubbed his arousal against her, and she moaned. __

_Look at her goddammit! How the hell did I get myself into this situation, and she's not making it easy for me. What happened to the 'not-so-submissive attitude'? Shit, that's why- if she just did as I said I probably would have gotten rid of her by now. Damn, I want her. I WANT HER. Why is she letting me? Damn, I can smell her arousal. She's as wet as wet can be. Maybe, If I can keep it to this, just…touching. I hope I can._

"Inu….Yasha, onegai…"she was pleading with him. He fisted his free hand in her hair and pulled her head back.

"Please what bitch?" he said coarsely. "Mmmmh, this is going to be my favorite position soon, after all- easy access." He punctuated his sentence by rubbing against her.

" It would be, you little pheromone driven puppy, you would like to bang a girl from behind." 

"Any complaints?"

"Yes, and no. No, I probably wouldn't mind. Yes, I mind being dangled from a rail on the second floor."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You are, truly amazing." He let her go and jumped on the banister, balancing himself perfectly.

"What are you doing! You'll fall!"

"I'm fine. Anyway, I bid you goodnight fair maiden." He bowed and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. She blushed. He looked at her in awe, wondering how she could still blush at a small thing like this. _I could never get tired of her…never._

"Good-bye." He leaped and grabbed onto the balcony floor aboved her. He swung himself up and the last thing she was his hair hanging down, then that disappeared.

 She sighed and went in her room. She headed straight for the bathroom.

After the her shower she changed her robe and sat down on the bed, pondering. "I always wondered what type of lover he was. He seems to be a rough, romantic type, I guess. Not like I have experience with it. Although…something was missing. His…shades? He didn't have them on! I would have felt them when his face was near mine. I didn't even see his face at all, since it was a new moon, it was too dark. I wonder why he always has them on. Hmmm… I'm thirsty." 

She stepped out the room and turned down the corridor. She came to some steps and she went down. She wandered through the house looking for anything familiar. She spotted the livingroom and went in. Stepping around the mess on the floor, she made her way to the kitchen. In the dark, she saw the large white refidgerator and opened it. She took a can of soda left over and closed the door. 

Relaxing on the couch, she looked aroung the place. She didn't really get a chance to since she was outside with InuYasha most of the tim, and in here was filled with people. She spotted a fireplace and pictures in frames on top of it. She walked over and carefully picked one up. It was to dark to make out all the faces, but she saw a big silver bob and assumed it was Inu. Next to the big silver bob was someone with long straight silver hair, so she assumed it was Sesshoumaru. Someone was next to Sessy, but that person had black hair. She walked over to the screen door that led to the pool to see if the stars could give her at least a little more light. She didn't want to turn on the light and attract attention to herself. She made her way to the door and tilted the picture so that the light could bounce of of it. She was about to make out who it was when a flashlight was beamed in her face, blinding her for a moment.

"Who are you?" She looked at him, he was dressed as a security guard. 

"I'm a guest of this house." She responded. He gave her an evil look. 

"Oh, so you stayed after the party for one of our masters huh? Presumably…InuYasha…ka?"

"Hai, I'm his guest."

He snorted. "I didn't think he was into prostitutes, but hey, people had their preferences. I wonder if he would mind if I had a swing." He began to take of his belt. Kagome raised her eyebrow- not phased in the least. 

"Oh yeah- I'm a slut alright- nothing gets by you huh? Smartass" she said mockingly.

He got angry " I saw you two! On the balcony! I was doing my patrol and I saw you!" he yelled.

She gasped "Oh! You perv! You WATCHED us? Man, you must have no life."

"Don't talk back to me you little slut!" he spat. " Just do your job and come here."

She sighed "If I come over there I'm going to scratch your eyes out and scream rape."

"Then I'll come over there." He said as he began to move towards her.

"I'll still scratch your eyes out and scream rape." 

" If you don't cooperate I'll be forced to kill you." He pointed to his holster to prove his point.

She looked at it hard, wondering if there was really a gun in it, then, after staring long enough, she smiled.

"Oooooo, I'm shaking. Damn, security gets a badge and a can of pepper spray and they think they're NYPD."

Finally ticked of her lunged at her, but she parried and grabbed the can of pepper spray from the holster. She sprayed it in his eyes and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"MY EYES!!!!!"

"Yeah, yeah- shut up." She kicked him in his ribs and bent down over him- clawing at his face. He began to whimper and she stopped. 

"I don't like you very much. So I'm going to get you in trouble." She tore of a sleeve of her clothes and unzipped his pants, she plopped down on the floor and screamed.

"HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPP INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!"

The cop instantly jumped up and dived on top of her to cover her mouth. He pinned her down with his weight.

"Shut up!! I didn't do anything. I…" he was suddenly knocked off of her and kicked across the room.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!!!" Inuyasha was ready to charge him, but Kagome's voice stopped him.

"InuYasha? Please, don't leave me." She held on to him.

"It's ok, I'm here, don't cry." He picked her up bridal style and began to carry her upstairs. But the lights turned on.

"Is all the commotion done with?" Sesshoumaru stood there in his own robe with a newspaper and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where the hell were you!" InuYasha growled.

"Me? I was in the kitchen."

"Then why the hell didn't you help her!!"

"Its your bitch not mine." He said coolly as he blew past them to go upstairs. As he past them he glanced at Kagome.

"I think…acting suits you better that politics." He said.

"WHAT!!! You bastard, what is THAT suppose to mean!!!"

Kagome looked at the security guard crumpled on the ground- probably unconscious and then looked at Sesshoumaru, she bit her lip. "Whoops!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had brought her straight up to his room and laid her down on his bed.

"Sleep here." He said gruffly.

"Thank you InuYasha." He covered her with the blanket and then sat down on the floor, his back against the bed.

"InuYasha? What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing woman?"

" Come in here with me."

"No."

"Come to bed with me InuYasha" she purred.

_Now why she had to go and say it like that?_ He sighed and got up. She slid over and he went under the blankets with her. He layed on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Thank you" she murmured, cuddling against him. "That security guard thought I was here as your prostitute."

"Hmmm?" 

"He watched us when we were on the balcony."

"What!" he said in an unbelieving tone.

"Hmm, sleepy…"

"Then go to sleep baka." He whispered.

"Kay, g'nite." She squirmed under him for a while and moved around, then she stopped.

"Uhh, Kag? Could you move your leg?" all he got for a reply saw steady breathing. He didn't want to move and wake her up. _Guess I'm gonna have to sleep with her leg pressed against my thigh…_

This is going to be a loooong night.

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER TEN: Good Fight- Good Night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY, another chapter done!!! Thanx for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!!! I hope yall liked this chapter also.

9 FREAKIN PAGES, 12 If you include the review responses *sigh* , the things I do…

Review please!! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN


	13. A Hectic Day, Yet, An Interesting One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, and neither do you…unless you're Rumiko Takahashi.

**Nikki (Nik235777@aol.com)**

I have been reading this story for a long time and so I think it is about time I reviewed. I really like the way you portray the characters. Your writing is superb and you have great imagination. Like with the battle scenes and the ever changing court. I really found it interesting. Of course you have a few misspells and typos but who doesn't? This story is very well written. And don't think I am weird but the love scenes between Inu and Kag could turn on a gay guy. Either you REALLY have a good imagination or you have had some damn good sex before. I don't review for just anyone. I really have enjoyed this story and I hope you update soon. I will be checking!^_^ 

- Nichole Brannan

_First and foremost I would like to thank you for reading and giving such a critique review. I feel greatly inspired by long and detailed reviews as such, I feel like people are actually reading it and enjoying it enough to take time out to type up a review when you probably could have moved in to the next story. And as for the love scenes…heh, I'm only 16, even if I wasn't a virgin (which I proudly declare that I am) I don't think I could have lived long enough to experience that! Just me and my hyperactive imagination puts frustrating characters, that refuse to get together when they know they should, such as Inu and Kag (and plenty others) Thanx!!! ^_^  _

**Moo-Moo-chan**

That was probably your best chapter yet. Isn't Kagome afraid at all that he just wants her for sex, I mean he mentions it quite alot. But then again, he DOES stop himself alot too. I like how Kagome handled the security guard heh heh. all calm and everything but then all of a sudden its 'HELP INUYASHA!' hahhahahhahah i was bursting out with laughter. keep this story up... its really , REALLY good :D

_You would think so right? Hey, she's the woman of steel in my fic. Im trying to get it in a situation when they realize that they are not just massing around with each other, and that why they felt so comfortable with each other was because tru feelings were involved. In other words- they gon go through some shit reeeaaal soon!_

**KagomeWannabe******

Wow! your story is really good. Did Inuyasha realize what Sesshy meant when he said kagome was a good actress? I can't wait for your update!

_InuYasha's__ brain is to thick as long is to the _Great Wall of China__. He can be really dense, yall know that. He's realize though.__

**Aaliyah******

4 tha love a' God, WHY does she keep playing with him and get NOWHERE?! This is driving me CRAZY! He wants it SO BAD! SO GODDAMN BAD! Just GIVE IT TO HIM!

_It sounds like YOU want it more than Inu does!!! Lol, nah- I'm messin wit you! Hey! I read your fic- Comedy Central: InuYasha Style. I was laughin my ASS off!! Especially with Sesshoumaru and Miroku!! That was NICE. I could swear to you that you had Miroku say one of the jokes my 'boy' friend always said. If you don't mid- I  would kile to use that line in my fic. I was crackin up when I read it. It's from Mirkou's part. The 3 things men want…? Yeah, that part, If you don't mind can I use it? Keep in mind, If you don't review with an answer I'll use it anyway, heh. ^_~_

_My payment will be a hot lemon between Kag and Inu._

**Soudesuka_Shurikens**** (chinatown_2@yahoo.com)  **

i have to admit this was my favorite chapter. i'm loving chapter 12. one word..wow..two more words..oh yeah. my now two favorite words they just slide off your tongue. kagome is a little temptress isn't she, they're always the quiet ones. update soon...chow.

i also came to a realization, although i'm a sess/kag fan...i think inuyasha and kagome have the best wildest sex. and your fic help me realize this. chow for the second time.

_Kagome and InuYasha 4eva!!! What would be those two favorite words? Sorry if you said it already, writers black also seems to block most functions of my brain O_o_

_Wow, I can turn straight Sess/Kag fans into pureblooded Inu/Kag fans- cool…not. Im not that good ( heck Im surprised I'm any good at all) Arigatou_

****

**Inuyashaslovergirl******

please i'm cluless what dose baka and gomen mean?

_ Gomen- sorry -  A very formal way to say it- to a close friend or an intimate friend_

_ Gomen- nasai – a more polite way to say sorry, like to an elder_

_ Baka- stupid, idiot, moron, ass, crazy, ect (you get the picture)  _

**Utsukushi******

hey, great chapter. The ending kinda sounded a bit like my fic tho. But... I can't accuse you of anything. After all it could just be that great minds think alike, ne? Love your story! JA! Oh and update soon. ~_^

_Really?__ Sorry, I didn't mean to, unless I read your fic and had the idea in the back of my mind, what was the name of your story?Or It could be as you said, great minds think alike.^_^_

**Cepherin******

I almost feel sorry for that guard. Almost. I really like this but the thought of Inuyasha being suave and so smooth is a little confusing. I like it though. Keep writing, you have fans!

_Really?__ I think it could work, I would MAKE it work! As for the guard…hn (Heero Yuy's fav word)_

**tesuka****-** chan****

whoa... intense sexual frustration. I like it! LOL. ^_^

This is really funny. I never would've imagined Kagome as a sex-maniac. heehee.. really amusing. 

Well, keep it up! can't wait what happens next! update soon! ja! ^_^

_Yup, poor Inu, he wants it, but can't gets it (Now at least ^_~)_

**Amy**

I totally love your fic! Interesting idea, complex plotline with the whole faimly thing that I'm still trying to figure out why everyone hates everyone else and wants to kill them...but I really love this! Inu Yasha and Kagome are so cool in this. =) I love it, and I just wish you would update more often. I'm dying ;_;

_That will be cleared up by the end of the story, its really not that difficult. I try to update quickly, but :Sigh: I'm just get soo lazy sometimes, after all, this is a hobby- not my life._

**Yani**** Cardaria**

I haven't reviewed anything in a while... -_-;; But, it's a great story... I've been readin' it for some time now, and it gets better and better. I happily await you next chapter.

_Thank you, this chapter is  more of a chill out chapter, I didn't really hype this one up._

**HeavenlyAnimeAngel******

DUDE! THAT GUARD GOT WHAT HE DESERVED! SESSY YOU KNOW YOU LOVED TO WATCH THAT GUARD GET HIS ASS KICKED BY KAG! WHOHO MORE!

_I think Sess was too wrapped up in his newspaper to notice, he probably only heard it and gave it a passing thought. Lol_

**Lyn/Lin**

this was so friggin cool

how could you be so good?

*sniff*

I suck at fics

and I might like Sess/kag fics but I still like the original Inu/Kag also 

Hope you update as soon as possible!!

I FREAKIN LOVE THIS FIC

and lol, its gonna be an extremely long might for Inu...****

-Lyn

_I would love to read/review your fics, but most (all actually) are Sess/ Kag, no offence to anyone,. But I usually skip those- I LOVE INU TOO MUCH to abandon him!! I've read couple- and they are really good! I just can't bring myself to read a Sess/ Kag fico vet the PG- 13 rating. I would make exceptions if anyone asked me to, Ive done that already. Hope you don't hate me now : cries silently to self: Please!! :sniff: _

**InuFluffi******

YAY *does happy happy dace around computer* I'm so happy that you updated ! 

Now I'm afraid of security gaurds or atleat really fat old ones. Well, bye

_Lol__, policephobia.__ Bad boys bad boys, whatcha gon do? Whatcha gon do when they come fo you!!_

****

**tamababymiko-chan******

Konichiwa! Tama-chan here! Go Kagome! I love how she acted, and got the guard in trouble. That was quite cute. Poor Inu-kun. Kagome has her leg against his. He really is in for a long night. Update soon! 

Tamababymiko_chan

_Konichiwa__! Angel desu. Thanz for reviewing! Your are like, one of my consistent reviewers! If you could get frequent flyer miles- you would have built up a huge account!! Lol! Thank you though_

**two*****different*people **

Kinza: creepy! security guard. . .BAD THOUGHTS! GO AWAY GO AWAY!

Tinza: *sigh* shut up. *grumble* ^_^ this story is hella good! and by the way, Kinza is suppose ta be the insane one, but me spending t o o o o o much wit her caused me to start acting more like her.

Kinza: is that bad?

Tinza: yesh.

Kinza: ^^ I TOLD YOU MY THEORY WAS MINDLESS DRIBBLE!

Tinza: ^^ did you? i can't remember. . .

Kinza: must i pull out the duck tape again?

Tinza: sorry! sorry! the pain of it coming off is t o o o o painful. . . 

Kinza: ^^ i have the power! post soon!

Tinza: bye!

_Mindless dribble eh? If I had an evil (or insane, whichever you want it to be) what would it be like? I should probably have her review you guys…it would be funny, heh._

**KawaiiRae******

This story is definetly unusual, and the characters are a tad bit OOC, but that comes along with most AU Inuyasha fanfic. Our classic Hanyou's personality is hard to portray in stories such as this successfully, and I think you did a bang up job so, props to you. And of course, props to Kagome for her retaliation to that smart butt security guard. Prostitute? Feh... I love your story, please post more soon!

KawaiiRae

_Thank you, I tried to make him OOC without completely loosing the attitude that made Kagome like him in the first place, I just added reasons.Its an AU after all, ne? _

_THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!! _

**_Warning:_**_ **Chapter contains ****sexual situations, if you can't stomach it, don't read it.**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ON WIT DA FIC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

7:30 am.

The birds were chirping, the sunlight streamed through the balcony door and a gentle fall breeze swept through the room where a couple was sleeping soundly.

Yes, all was peaceful in the Akuma family residence…until…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

The wail of a bitch was heard sounding through the halls.

"INNNUUUUYYYYAAAASSSSHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!! YOU- you,  HOW COULD YOU!!!" The door slammed.

~*~*~*~*~

8:30 am.

The Akuma family and co, were waking up to the birds chirping, the sunlight streaming through their balcony doors and a gentle fall breeze blew where a couple stirred In their sleep.

An eye cracked open and a yawn was heard. There was movement in the bed.

"You up yet sleepyhead?"

Kagome nodded and mumbled something incoherent. InuYasha sighed and gave her a little push. She rolled away and covered her head with the blanket.

"Leeemie aloooonnne." She droned out.

"Up!!" he repeated.

"Yeah, yeah- sleep well?" she said, her eyes still closed.

"Not really, I can't sleep with a hard-on. And then I wake up with a splitting headache." He rubbed his head. "I could have sworn I heard the wail of a Kikyou echoing through the corridors of my dream."

"That's nice dear…." She mumbled, nodding off to sleep. He rolled his eyes and rolled of the bed. He grabbed a fistful of blanket and dragged it off her.

"Get up SUNSHINE!!" Kagome hopped out of bed screaming.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!" InuYasha sweatdropped, and then blushed. "Uhh, Kag- your nightgown…"

She stopped and looked down at herself. "What about it."

"Its sheer"

"Point being…"

"Its see through…"

"Oh….OOHHHH!!!! Since when did YOU get so modest?"

He hissed his teeth. "I'm not, but its too early in the morning."

Kagome heard what he said, but her eyes were not on his face. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes were wide, fixed on his midsection.

"Um, Inu?" He was quick to catch on and turned around and stormed into the bathroom. A cold shower should relieve him of some of the pressure in his loins. Kagome stood glued to the spot she was in. 

OOPS? Did I do that?

~*~*~*~*~

9:00 am.

A dripping wet InuYasha stepped out the bathroom to find Kagome sprawled out on the bed stretching. She arched her back and let out a sound that sounded, to him, like a cross between a yawn and a moan. He groaned, turned around and went right back into the bathroom. If he stayed a little longer, he would have noticed the smile on Kagome's face.

There was a knock on the door.

~*~*~*~*~

9:10 am

"Sooooooo, did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Not really Rin, I'm dead tired."

"Oh, didn't get much sleep with InuYasha in the bed next to you huh?"

"RIN!!!"

"Yes Kagome?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Ewww,  don 't do that! Are you done yet?"

"Yup, you look great!"

"I look like a tramp!!"

"It ain't my fault you didn't bring extra clothes Kag. You'll have to wear mine unless you wanna wear what you wore yesterday."

Kagome winced. "No thank you. Its just small, that's all."

"Oh! And Inu's mom wants to meet you."

"His mom? What is she like?"

"She great!! She's really cool. InuYasha has a great relationship with his mom"

"…Rin?"

"Ya?"

"Should I leave my hair up or down?"

~*~*~*~*~

9:30 am

Kagome bounded down the stairs and found her way to the living room, she looked for the picture that she had dropped when the security guard "attacked" her. 

She found it by the back door that leads to the pool and she looked at it. There was a very handsome man with long silver hair. She had previously thought it was Sesshoumaru, but the man in the picture had an unearthly look to him, an exotic type of look, because he had two stripes running across his cheekbone an either side of his face. The little boy who she thought was InuYasha had a playful look to him. Now the one's who caught her attention was the black haired woman in the picture. She had violet eyes and was smiling brightly. In the picture, she had a maternity dress. Kagome thought long and hard, but it just never clicked. She moved to the fire place and put the picture back. The one next to in caught her eye. In this one there was a young boy with straight long silver hair and a lifeless expression. There was another little one with a silver bob, but he was being held up by the lady with the black hair, whose countenance now, was a remorseful one. The man with the stripes was gone. Kagome stared at it, things began to pull together. She put the picture back and stared at it, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmmm." She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. A laugh was heard across the room and she turned around.

"You seem to be having trouble dear."

Kagome gasped. There was a woman with raven hair and sparkling violet eyes. "You!! You in the picture!"

~*~*~*~*~

10:00 am

Sesshoumaru, InuYasha and Rin came down the stairs to find Kagome sitting on the couch chatting away with Ms. Akuma.

Baby pictures in hand, his mother turned around.

"Oh, Good morning Inu- chan, Sessy- chan, Rin!!" Even Sesshoumaru blushed.

"Mom!" InuYasha screamed. "Please don't tell me you showed her the pictures"

Kagome giggled "Which one? The one with you dressed up as a French maid, or the one with Sessy dressed up as Tinkerbelle from Peter Pan?" Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. 

"Tomoe!!!"

"Hai Sessy- chan" 

He shook his head and sighed. "Nevermaind."

She smiled and looked at her younger son. "Oh, Inu- chan, you have more guest waiting for you."

"Akuma!! My man, whats up!!" Miroku yelled as he dragged Sango in the room.

"Who the hell invited you!!" InuYasha growled. He rolled his eyes when Kagome's timid hand went up.

"Sooo, Yash." Miroku threw his arm around InuYasha's neck. "where are we going for breakfast?"

~*~*~*~*~

!0:30 am

"I would like the pancake platter, sunny side up please, with melted butter and buttermilk syrup, uhh…and a cup of orange juice please.

"A cup of coffee- light, a newspaper and a bowl of fruit loops."

"Two bacon egg and cheese on a English muffin, a cornbread, two hash browns, four extra strips of bacon a cup of coffee- extra black and a cup of OJ."

"Jeeze, do you have to eat so much- you little pig!!! I'd like a French toast with scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon with a cup of milk."

"Um, I'll take what Kagome took."

"I'll have poached eggs on rye with lettuce and tomato, ginger crackers and a cup of green tea."

"Yall are runnin up my bill!"

"You said you would take us!!!"

"No, KAGOME said she'll take you!!"

"But, I don't have money!!!"

"Who said I did!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

"…..I'll take a cup of water and an asprin"

~*~*~*~*~ 

11:15 am

The gang arrived at the police station. Kagome was led into the station to look at the line up of people who came in the night before.

"Ok Kag. Is it anyone of these?" InuYasha stared at her through his burgundy shades.She looked at the convicts in black and white stripes. "Nope."

"Next!" the policeman said, the convicts walked out and another set came in. She immediately spotted the guy and smirked. His face was puffed up from all the scratches. She pointed at his and a police man went to retrieve him. 

When he was brought out and he saw her he looked terrified.

"You are herby charged of attempted rape and invasion of privacy." The policeman stated and the guy started stammering.

"W-w-w-hat? I-I- nvasion of p-p-ppprivacy?"

Kagome smirked "You were watching me and my…" she glanced at the police officer who was giving her weird looks.

" and my **fiancée  do our thing in my room, that is what I call invasion of privacy." She cooed.**

"N-n-no!! You!" a hand stretched out and rested on his shoulder. The man looked over his shoulder and there was Sesshoumaru standing behind him.

"You are free to go, but if I see your face again, I'll personally ram it in." The cop uncuffed the man and he ran out the door.

"I'll ask later." InuYasha said as he led Kagome out the door. She huffed and looked back at Sesshoumaru who was talking to the cop, he caught her gaze and smirked.

~*~*~*~*~

11: 50 am

"Kagome, you are unbelievable!!" 

InuYasha was standing over Kagome, who was sitting with her back against a large Sakura tree.

She smiled "Don't you know it."

"I'm not kidding!! How the hell did you attack a security guard!!"

"He was going to RAPE me!!! Would you have rather me be laying on the ground in a pool of my blood than his!!"

He sighed " Of course not, I'm just surprised. And why did you call me you fiancée?" 

"Cuz the cop would have snooped into our business more if I just said boyfriend." 

He crouched in front of her and she pulled him towards her, making him loose his balance. She made him lay on his back and put his head in her lap. "Ne, InuYasha?"

"Hn?"

"Your just as unbelieveable."

"Huh?" he smirked " …….In bed, I know"

"Shut up" she mumbled

She began running her fingers though his hair and he started drifting off. Kagome's finger hit the rim of his shades and she took them off. She leaned back against the tree and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

12:30 pm

InuYasha opened an eye. Someone was shadowing him, he opened the other eye to focus. He saw… his mom. She flashed him a picture. 

"Reason number one!!!" she said and skipped off. In his muddled mind, he knew what she was talking about.

_He sighed restlessly. " Now both you AND Sess are telling me this, why are you two on my back, what's so good about her?" he asked daringly looking his mother square in the eye. _

_She smirked a very InuYasha- like smirk. " Oh, there are plenty reasons why we suspect you…" InuYasha motioned for her to continue. " …but I don't feel like talking about it right now." He sighed and she yawned. _

_"Yup"  he_ thought. _That's what she talking bout alright._

~*~*~*~*~

1:30

"IINNNNNUUUUUUYYYYYAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! I have to GO NOW!!!!" Kagome screamed as she waited for him to drop her off.

"Ok, Ok!! I didn't know you had your afternoon classes so early!!"

He walked her to the garage, keys in hand. "Sorry Kag, Sess got the Rolls today."

"Right now I don't care!! Its only my 7th  day of classes this semester!!"

He unlocked the Jaguar and she jumped in.  When he got in, a note was dangling from the ceiling. Kagome snatched it down. It read: 

REASON #2

InuYasha sighed and shook his head, he then revved the car and they were out.

"My class starts at 1: 42"

"We'll be their in 10 minutes flat. Don't worry."

~*~*~*~*~

1:40:05

"You said 10 minutes!!" she said cockily as she stepped out of the car.

"If you have time for sarcasm your not very late then" he shot back.

"You shut up!"

"Make me!!"

She stormed over to him and he stuck out his tongue. She attempted to knee him in his family jewels

"Hey!! I need those! Chill." He grabbed her hands and held them in one of his and trapped her between the car and his body.

"Hey, haven't we been through this already?"

"Take them off."

He looked at her confused.

"The shades, take em' off."

"Why are you bent on that?"

"I want to see your eyes."

"Is that necessary?" 

"No" she replied " but, I just want to see them."

"No"

"Do you have some kid of identity complex that you don't want people to know about?"

He licked his lips "…close to that." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved off her. He turned and jogged out the garage.

"Now your officially late!!!" he called back to her.

~*~*~*~*~

2:45 pm

"That class was so boring!!" 

Kagome and Sango were in the school library, by the ceiling high windows overlooking the courts.

"Why were you so late Kag?" Sango asked. Kagome started grumbling.

"Stupid Inuyasha, getting me in trouble… Hey, you know this morning he kissed me…"

"As if that's new…"

"On the cheek?"

Sango choked on her soda. "The cheek? Why so formal? You would have though he would have given you a searing, heartfelt kiss that left you limp in his arms and…"Kagome motioned for her to stop.

"Too many romance novels, instead or reading it- live it…with Mirkou of course." Kagome ended up with a bump on her head. "Hey, you stupid slut! That hurt."

"Then shut up about it."

"About what?"

"Miroku…"

"Ouch!! Why did you hit me?"

"Cuz I said his name." Sango said curtly. She looked out the window and spotted a familiar face. "Hey, InuYasha is on the tennis court. Kagome looked out the window to see that she wasn't lying. He came out in the school colors, white and blue. White shirt with a blue stripe at the side and blue sweats with a white logo. He put his hair up in a messy high ponytail and brushed his bangs out his face. She was so caught p in admiring InuYasha that she barley heard Sango call her.

"Look who he's playing against." Kagome tore her eyes from InuYasha for a while to see who Sango was talking about.

Her mouth hung open and her eyes got wide. She couldn't believe it, he actually came back.

Hojo.

~*~*~*~*~

2:55

InuYasha threw the ball up and connected his racket with it. The ball flew across the court, over the net and collided with his opponents racket. They volley the ball back and forth for a while until his opponent hit it out of bounds. 

"That's 7 to 6" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"You'll never win this game, Kagome will be mine." InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Not in this lifetime. And who are you to say such things anyway?"

"I am Hojo Kuratana, vice president of the Kendo club of Hokkaido Academy and the president of the tennis team, who are you?"

"InuYasha Akuma, numba one playa, numba one bawla, Kendo champion and Kagome's lover to boot, whatcha gonna do about it?" 

Hojo stood there with his mouth open. "You! You ruined her!! You corrupted my sweet angel. I'll never forgive you!!!" He threw the ball in the air and slammed it down. InuYasha didn't even see it coming.

"That's 7 up you molester." Hojo said.

"You know- she said the same thing, she just kept screaming it out." InuYasha smirked " But then she started screaming my name…over and over an over an…." 

Hojo stomped his foot. "Shut up!!! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Neither do I."

InuYasha looked to see who it was. "Well speak of the vixen, and 'poof' she appears." InuYasha chuckled.

"Shut up InuYasha" Kagome repeated.

"Kagome-sama!!" A flock of males rushed over to Kagome, they began pulling at her clothes and kissing her hands.

"Ewwww! InuYasha, make them stop."

InuYasha was still confused. "Sama? Nani? You have your own little fanclub Kag?" she looked at him pleadingly and he smirked. "Why don't you give them what they want? Hey, whats that?" the ground suddenly started shaking. He looked on the ground, and the little pebbles were bouncing. He looked over the horizon and saw a cloud of dust approaching at a rapid speed.

"LOOK! There goes Inuyasha!!" screams were heard, they were chanting something. "InuYasha!!"

He swallowed and looked at Kagome. She was in a lawn chair, one guy holding up an umbrella, one fanning her, one holding her drink, one playing a violin and another feeding her grapes. He sweatdropped.

"Inu-baby, why don't you give them what they want." 

"YOU CRAZY!!" he screeched "THEY"LL EAT ME ALIVE!!"  No sooner that he said it there was a dogpile of moaning groaning females in the spot he once stood.

"InuYasha, my master, please take me!!"

"No, take me! I'll fulfill your every desire"

"Oh, pleeeaaasssee InuYasha sama! We NEED you!!"

And so the moaning went on, Kagome's mouth was wide open. "HEY you horny motherfuckin twats!! Get your grimy ass hands off my man!!!" she stormed through the pile of women and found that InuYasha was not there.

"You IDIOTS!! If your gonna rape someone- do it PROPERLY!!" she went across the court and picked up InuYasha'a duffle bag and collected his things.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have important matters to attend to." She winked at them and then skipped off leaving then swooning.

~*~*~*~*~

4: 10

"InuYasha!! I know your around here somewhere" Kagome was walking around the garage, looking for her silver haired companion. "If you don't comeout, Ill smash the car"

"No you won't" came the reply echoing through the half empty space. She smiled to herself. "You'r right, I won't, but will you come out anyway." She asked hopefully. He snickered. 

"Play with me Kag." A stone cam from behind her and hit her on the head.

"HEY! No fair! You can see me. Come one InuYasha!!" 

"Nope"

"Please, I promise if you come out, I'll play with you all you want when we get home!" 

"Like?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"Strip poker, nervous, truth or dare, hookie…" he popped out of nowhere and threw the keys at her.

"Drive." 

"Why me?"

He stared at her. "Do you think I don't remember the LAST time I drove you to my house?" she smiled. "Allright then."

~*~*~*~*~

4:30

"Tadaima!!" InuYasha bellowed as soon as he stepped foot in the house.

"Okarinasai" came a muffled response. 

He followed the reply to the kitchen to find his mother busying herself in the kitchen. "Oka-san? Your cooking? Whats up?"

She looked up at him from the pot in front of her. "We, are having…guests tonight"

He arched his brows and snorted. "And who is so important that coming over that you have to personally cook?"

Tomoe had a guilty look on her face, InuYasha was ready to question her when Kagome come into the kitchen. His mother gasped. 

"Kagome-chan!! You're here for tonight?" kagome smiled

"Ya, packed my own clothes this time!!" she said laughingly. InuYasha's mother laughed uncertainly. He instantly picked it up and shot her a worried look.

"Kag, could you go upstairs and call Sess for me?" 

"Umm,. Sure, I guess." Kagome stepped out of the kitchen. Obviously it was time for a mother to son chat. She smiled to herself, she had noticed the concern on his face directed toward him mother. 

"Mom…"

"Kikyou's coming over for dinner."

~*~*~*~*~

5:00 pm

InuYasha stood on his balcony and looked out over the lake. He knew some deep shit was to come, so he might as well relax and clear his mind now.

It was difficult for him though. Fleeting thoughts of Kagome just kept creeping in. Like: 'What is she doing now' 'what is she wearing now' 'does it matter what she's wearing now', so on and so forth. 

_Today is just not my day. I haven't touched her once today, not once. I didn't even kiss her, but Kikyou still comes over. I knew she was watching me. The garage in the morning, the game, coming home, the precinct. Everywhere. I didn't touch her. Why is she still so jealous? Why is she bothering me? Why do I find it so hard NOT to touch Kagome? I don't understand at all. It's all that bitches fault. Both of em for a matter of fact. Getting people all confused and what not. One is a sneaky conniving little viper, and the other is a SEXY sneaky conniving little viper. I opted for the second, but obviously, the first doesn't like that decision. Damn confusing women. I seem to attract the evil ones, Kagome especially. Playing with a guys hormones like that. It dangerous! She the only girl that I have met that can play my game, no wonder I could never get tired of her. Everything about her…_

"InuYasha?"

_And she always seems to show up when I think about her._

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

He turned to her and raised a brow. "Go on"

"Um, You had said before that Sess is your half-brother, so..I wanted to know why does he live with your mom." 

InuYasha bowed his head, looking at the ground. " She died giving birth to him."

Kagome gasped, her hand went up to cover her mouth. "Oh, I didn't know, I'm so sorry."

"Of course you wouldn't know!" he snapped "you know nothing about the shit our family goes through, you hardly know ME!" He choked out the end of the sentence when he noticed beads of water forming at the corner of Kagome's eyes. His heart pained him to know that he made her cry. 

"Oh,Kag, I'm sorry- I shouldn't…"

She shook her head vigerously. "No, your…your right, I know nothing.. but, That's why……… that's why I want to learn, about you and your family." She bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears, but looking at him and replaying what he had said just forced them to fall harder. "I…I'm being so selfish, I'm sorry! I'm going.." she turned away and started to run towards the door when his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"LET ME GO INUYASHA!!" she tried to pull her arm away, but he had a vice grip on her arm. She tried to grab something to pull her away, but only succeeded in turning off the lights.

"InuYasha! Let me go!" she pulled and pulled some more, his grip only tightened. The tears started to pour now. "Inu…Yasha, onegai, itai! It HURTS InuYasha, please…" her voice lowered to a whisper as she tried to steady her breathing.

He had instantly loosened his grip at her last plea, but he pulled her across the room and pushed her against the glass pane door leading to the balcony.

Kagome felt the cool glass against her flushed skin and she tried to make as much space as possible between herself and the man in front of her. She tried to dodge to the right, but her caught her and pinned her back against the wall. She struggled endlessly, he squeezed both of her arms and she cried out. 

Her cry was smothered as he silenced her with his own mouth on hers.

Scared out of her mind she tried to pull away from the demanding kiss, but she was trapped. He held her hands up over her head in one hand and trapped her body with his. His mood suddenly changed, his kiss became softer and gentler, in an insistent kind if way.

She then found herself leaning into the kiss, giving into his will. In The back of her mind she registered the plop of something hitting the floor. InuYasha backed away and Kagome opened her eyes. 

She found herself staring into familiar gold ones.

His eyes held her captive as the tears dried on her cheeks.

"That was the first time you touched me today…" she said, only half thinking.

He took in a deep breath.

"Tomoe  was once the babysitter for the Shikon family, she was assigned to be the personal sitter for the second youngest daughter, and Kikyou's father grew to love her. But Tomoe had a lover of her own. That lover, just happened to be Mr. Shikons best friend, Inu Akuma. The Akuma family had the same traits in their bloodline, even though their genes are recessive, they somehow dominated stronger genes for eye color, hair color, growth, stamina ect. They also seemed to have a sixth sense for business and politics. Tomoe had gotten pregnant, and Mr Shikon was happy. When the baby came…it had silver hair and gold eyes. Nara..um, Mr. Shikon then grew angry and attempted to murder the mother and the child right there in the hospital, but Inu got there in time and they had a fight. Akuma somehow got cut an either side of his face, the cuts never healed. They lived peacefully for awhile, until Mr. Akuma never came home from a business trip one day, but his companions came back. Mr. Shikon then arranged it so that the Akuma family had to live on their property and work only for them, because they were not allowed to work anywhere else. The youngest daughter of Mr. Shikon took a liking to their youngest son, and they used him as a personal sitter as a substitute for the mother."

InuYasha panted and took a breath. He looked at her for a response, any type of response. "Now you know, you can keep your pity cuz I don't need it and"

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips and that was all the encouragement he needed. He instantly went to work on her neck as his free hand snaked its was up her shirt. With trained fingers he unsnapped her bra and hooked his fingers on the top button of her blouse and pulled.

All five buttons pulled and her shirt opened and her bra fell to the ground. 

"Oh **gods **InuYasha!" she gasped and the cool air hit her bare chest. "Your…destroying…my clo-OHH KAMI"

He had licked and nuzzled his way down to a pebbled nipple and begun working on that. He ran his tongue over it and blew gently. He then took as much as he possible could in his mouth.

"Please"

He had a smug smile on his face when he looked up. He sucked hard and let go of it with a 'pop'. She bit her lip and he moved up to look her in the eye.

"Please what?" he breathed against her ear. She whimpered and he smirked. The hand holding her arms above her head tightened and she winced. His free hand passed over her lower abdomen and dived into her skirt. His hand settled at the juncture between her legs and she groaned.

"Kag, baby, your wet." He smirked evilly at her frustration "Why are you wet baby?" He stroked her through her soaked panties and placed butterfly kisses along her jaw line. She began squirming in his arms and he tightened his grip and pushed her back against the cool panel.

"Don't get out of hand bitch!" he growled. A guttural sound cam from her throat and her licked his lips.

"Oh" he hissed "You like it like that you little slut, you want me fuck you don't you huh?" he pressed himself against her and kissed her hard. Her tongue invaded his mouth and it took a while for him to be able to defend his territory, as the battle of the tongues continued his free hand pushed past the imposing barrier to her core and started playing with the little nub protruding from her slick outer lips.

She moaned loudly in his mouth and he took the chance to nibble on her bottom lip. She pulled back panting and the looked at her. He lips red and swollen and her black mane frizzing. He storm grey eyes were burning with passion- she looked wild. It was so erotic to him.

"My little bitch, you want it don't you. ALL of it." He growled in her ear and she panted harder, nodding.

"Beg for it"

"InuYasha" she whined

"Beg me for it bitch"

She looked at him indignantly, and his glazed gold eyes mocked her.

"Please…"

"Hmm? I didn't hear you"

"InuYasha… fuck me."

He didn't realize what an impact those words would have on him, he fought his own lusts and smiled.

"How you want it baby?"

"Hard and fast" she said said in a low voice.

"What? Gentle and slow?" he smirked. "Ok" He inserted one finger in her. 

"INUYASHA!!"

"That's right, scream it again".

He snickered when she clamped her mouth shut. He added a finger and he heard a gasp.

"That's right, why you fightin me baby?" he cooed.

She growled "Fuck you"

"Please do."

~*~*~*~*~

6:00 pm

She couldn't find him anywhere. She asked everyone in the house- and trust me, they were a lot of people, and they didn't know where he was. For a matter of fact, two of them looked really suspicious. One turned red and the other grinned. So she decided to go upstairs and checked to rooms. She came to his door last, he was never in his room. But she cracked the door to look in.

She probably wouldn't have looked any further if it didn't hit her. If that smell didn't hit her square in the face, she wouldn't have dropped her bag, she wouldn't have gasped loudly, she wouldn't have called out his name.

If the musty smell of hot sex didn't attack and rape her senses.

~*~*~*~*~

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER ELEVEN: A Hectic Day, Yet, an Interesting One

Thanks for reading! This chapter is more of a chill out chapter- a transition. REVIEW! I'll TRY to update soon! JA

16 PAGES!!! Oh for the love of god! :sniff: 16!!

Challenge: CAN ANYONE GUESS THE ORDER THAT EVERYONE ORDERED THEIR BREAKFAST?? LIKE WHO CAME FIRST, SECOND ECT.


	14. The Day Before Today

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha- so don't sue me

Wow, I'm so happy! I broke 600 reviews!! I never got that much credit for anything in my entire 16 years of living!! 

As for the challenge, um I guess it was Kind of hard- or confusing, so Ill break it down for yall. First, here is the conversation:

1)"I would like the pancake platter, sunny side up please, with melted butter and buttermilk syrup, uhh…and a cup of orange juice please.

2)"A cup of coffee- light, a newspaper and a bowl of fruit loops."

3)"Two bacon egg and cheese on a English muffin, a cornbread, two hash browns, four extra strips of bacon a cup of coffee- extra black and a cup of OJ."

4)"Jeeze, do you have to eat so much- you little pig!!! I'd like a French toast with scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon with a cup of milk."

5)"Um, I'll take what Kagome took."

6)"I'll have poached eggs on rye with lettuce and tomato, ginger crackers and a cup of green tea."

"Yall are runnin up my bill!"

"You said you would take us!!!"

"No, KAGOME said she'll take you!!"

"But, I don't have money!!!"

"Who said I did!!!"

"WHAT!!!!!!"

7)"…..I'll take a cup of water and an asprin"

Ok, all the important stuff if numbered.

For #2 – who else but Sess would want a newspaper with breakfast?

#5 is obviously a female, and obviously not Kagome. So Kag is either #1, 3, or 4.

#6- Come on people, can you imagine InuYasha sipping tea? Miroku people, Miroku!

#3 is Inu if its not Miroku meaning..

#4 is Kagome who just has to say something about him being a pig so…

#5, depending on how you wanna see it- is Sango. In the story she was always indicissive.

#1- that leaves Rin. I tried to make it polite and kiddy like- oj and pancakes? 

#7 could be either InuYAsha or his mom, whichever- I intended it to be Tomoe though.

BASICALLY:

1. Rin

2. Sess

3.Inu

4. Kag

5.Sango.

6. Miroku

7. Tomoe 

YOU SEE A PATTERN HERE? But I'm open if you think otherwise, I recognize my mistakes. Tell me if you think it should be different.

Review Response:

whoobonhooaglo

omg! i love this story!! its so god damn funny!! its so funny and GOD!! i cant even think straight nor type as fast as i normally could, so excuse the mistake. but any-who this story at first i thought it would be a kinda crappy one, but once i started reading it, i noticed it was faar from crappy!! i was laughing myass off when kagome was caught n her little 'scam' w/ the gaurd!! lol ^_^ well u must update soon and i was sad 2 read that this story is nearing a close, boo-hoo!! oh well better make it worth while, well ja ne!! update soon!!  
  
`whoobonhooaglo

_Crappy!! OH HOW DARE you- nah, I'm kidding. Thank you. And yeah, all good things must come to an end.lol_

Monkeygamegirl

ahh!! you cut it off!! stupid kikyo!! i'll kill her myself! she just has to ruin everything... I swear that stupid bitch *mumble mumble mumble*  
Ignore evil monkey, she talks on her own sometimes. Great chapter! can't wait for the next!!

_Ya__, she does mess everything up doesn't she?? Lol well- maybe I should kill her…slowly..Muuahahaha ~_^_

Pinky-Cat

ok!  
first is rin,then sesshomaru,then Kagome,then Sango,then ?,then Miroku,   
Inuyasha,Miroku,Inuyasha,Kagome,Inuyasha,  
Kagome,Inuyasha,  
right? uuhmm i had an important  
question but i forgot it...  
AH!  
the girls in that black book,  
has Inuyasha slept with 'em?,  
If yeah, why?  
and the girls he WILL sleep  
with,  
why?

_Im__ getting there… But your on the money, for the most part heh._

inuficcrzy

ahh!! no! don't cliffhang it!  
  
you evil-i'm not going to use the word i have in mind.  
  
i love this, but let them get it on uninterrupted for once. or is murphey's law just tattooed on them somewhere?

_Yessss__, I AM evil, And I KNOW it!!! And I HATE science- so explain Murpheys' law for me??_

aquara

I love this story so much! I've been reading it for the past few days but haven't gotten a chance to review. But I finally found a few minutes to right about how great a story this is! So let me start: This is a great story and I love how you made Kikyou the bad person, I really don't like her... I also love the fact that you stuck Houjo in there as her "stalker" couldn't ever stand him either... Overall I think this story is great, though a little confusing at times, and I hope you keep it up I can't wait to read the next chapter!  
  
P.S

.: I am not even going to try to figure out that confusing breakfast conversation! OK fine I'll take a stab at it, and at Kikyou...  
  
Inu's mom:"I would like the pancake platter, sunny side up please, with melted butter and buttermilk syrup, uhh…and a cup of orange juice please.  
  
Sesshomaru:"A cup of coffee- light, a newspaper and a bowl of fruit loops."  
  
Miroku:"Two bacon egg and cheese on a English muffin, a cornbread, two hash browns, four extra strips of bacon a cup of coffee- extra black and a cup of OJ."  
  
Kagome:"Jeeze, do you have to eat so much- you little pig! I'd like a French toast with scrambled eggs and two strips of bacon with a cup of milk."  
  
Rin:"Um, I'll take what Kagome took."  
  
Sango:"I'll have poached eggs on rye with lettuce and tomato, ginger crackers and a cup of green tea."  
  
Inuyasha:"Yall are runnin up my bill!"  
  
Miroku:"You said you would take us!"  
  
Inuyasha:"No, KAGOME said she'll take you!!"  
  
Kagome:"But, I don't have money!"  
  
Inuyasha:"Who said I did!"  
  
Kagome:"WHAT!"  
  
Inuyasha:"…..I'll take a cup of water and an asprin"  
  
P.P.S.: I totally love the way you put in little things for us, your readers, to do. It makes it fun for us when a story we read is interactive and it also helps us know that you really care about the people who read your stories. Anyways I'm rambling, keep up the good work!

_You review took up 4k in my inbox! Its all good- I love long critical reviews. Another Kikyou hater huh, lol. She needs to let go and die (painfully)._

Crash

HA! You call this a chill out chapter? I've read romance novels that were more chilled out. Well not really, I don't read romance novels, so I wouldn't know. ^_^ Very good, I love the way you are protraying the characters. No one can really say that they are OOC because no one really knows what they would act like if they were raised and lived under those circumstances. I love this story, it is so funny. As for the little challenge, I'm going to try it. #1-Miroku, Inuyasha would never say please. #2-Sesshomaru. #3-Inuyasha #4-Kagome. #5-Rin. #6-Sango. Oh and I have a Sess/Kag fic I want you to read that has converted Inu/Kag readers. It's my story, That's Just Wrong by Crash (me). It is rated R and does have some things that some people don't like, namely a small orgy that is rather odd. If you read, please let me know what you think. And update soon, please. I want to know what Kikyo does when she finds Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Latta - Crash

_I looked up your fic…sniff….Im a strict Kag/ Inu fan. But its really good!! I didn't get to complete it as of yet (I'm not gonna lie, I'm up to chapter 7) but its good so far! I reas the first part of your review like 5 times and laughed- cuz that's exactly what I thought after I uploaded it and read it on the site, I don't really reread what I write, just spell check (sometimes)._

jen (robmokid@frontiernet.net) 

That was pretty good SISTA. (see. wouldja look at that. i remembered ^_^;;) i mean... ive written better *smiles egotistically* but that was still good. So far this is a pretty good story. i like it, and i am bored. this story is the only exciting thing that happened 2day. i g2b jumpin' up on outta herre quick, so i be checkin' up in here later, k?   
*~the one and only, Jen~*

 You tryin to start something SISTA? I need to read one of your better written stories. Lol, Im sure their good, but ONLY good compared to mine (heh) lol. Your like indirectly trying to get props lol.

Kittydemon

did inu yasha have sex with Kagome or not?  
and right at the end, did Inu yasha have sex with someone else?   
please update son!

_Anxious people!! Yet? No, someone else? Hells no!_

Moo-Moo-chan

uh srry, it'd be to much thinking to try and name the order. Great Chapter! alot of hot, steamy, sexual activities. I like their little jokes to each other. O can't wait til the next chapter. I wanna see what happens with Kikyo. :D

_Yup, the actual lemon should come sometime soon._

????????? 

I LOVE IT !   
funny very and very good use of supence   
i can see a mager cat fight between kagome and kikyou in the futur   
just do me a favor and have kagome fight back

_You saw what she did to the security guard? Now double that- and that's Kikyou on the floor!!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*On Wit DA Fic~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

She probably wouldn't have looked any further if it didn't hit her. If that smell didn't hit her square in the face, she wouldn't have dropped her bag, she wouldn't have gasped loudly, she wouldn't have called out his name.

If the musty smell of hot sex didn't attack and rape her senses.

~*~*~*~*~

Sango walked into her dorm room expecting to see Kagome there sleeping, or eating, or watching tv. Never in her right mind did she expect to see her side of the room fairly clean and a note taped to the refrigerator door. Sango walked into their kitchenette and pulled the note off the door. She noted that it was crudely written and looked as if she was in a hurry to write it. Actually, it didn't look like her handwriting at all…more like…

"…InuYasha?"

The note read:

_I'm leaving the room to you for a while, I packed some clothes, I'll be at Inu's. I'm telling you so your worrywart self won't burn a hole in the floor with the pacing._

_Not that I care…stupid hoe._

"Why that little!!!" Sango flipped the paper

_Ps: Just kidding- miss you! Come by soon! _

_~ Kagome Higurashi_

A small smile touched her lips as Sango neatly folded the paper and put it away. She would pay them a visit tomorrow morning. Now it was too late.

Walking back across the span of the fairly large living quarters, Sango took off the monitor cover off her computer and hit the power button on the CPU. She closed her eyes as she listened to the whir of the fans start up and it beeped- telling her that everything was everything in her computer- just right. She opened her eyes just as she was signed into Windows XP home edition and Media Player automatically opened up with her favorite playlist. She swayed as she was lulled into a trance by the soft melody of 'Dearest' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Then the soothing beat of 'Chisana Inori' by Ritsuko Okazaki. 

In the midst of her song an instant message box popped up. It was from Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~

As he trudged into his suite- or he should say InuYasha's suite he flopped down on the bed, resting his poor aching feet.

"Why did he have to get a condo on the top floor???" he groaned burying her face into the pillow. He winced.

"Damn, it hurts." He mumbled as he made his way towards the bathroom. He looked into the mirror above the facebasin and winced again at what he saw.

There was a hand shaped bruise across his left cheek. His skin was welling up around the area, and little bumps were starting to rise up. He reached for a rag and ran cold water over it. Sucking in his breath he applied the cold, wet rag to his cheek and bared the pain. As his cheek grew numb he smiled- remembering exactly how he got that mark. The woman had to have the nicest tits he had ever seen- and Miss Kagome is NO slouch in _that department!! Heh, if InuYasha was here now, I probably would have gotten knocked the f---- out. He just seemed to know when Im thinking about his girl. He pouted. The lady also was very feminine, and nice, and sweet, and considering…not like some other girl he knew. _

Sango. Why did she always hit him like that?? It's not as if he grabbed her boobs!! Just her ass, sometimes. 

"Sango, I wonder if she's home"

He made his way towards his computer, which was continently left on. He signed in and smiled when he saw her name. He decided to IM her.

Cursed_Hands69:  Hey baby- you wanna cyber??

Hentai_Taiji:  Hentai!!!

Cursed_Hands69: Can't slap me can ya!!  Lol

Hentai_Taiji: Wait till tomorrow 

Cursed_Hands69: Ok, so…what's your sign

Hentai_Taiji: Do not enter.

Cursed_Hands69: @_@  ooookkkkaaayyy. So, whats up?

Hentai_Taiji: Nothing. Kag isn't here.

Cursed_Hands69: ?? Why- where is she?

Hentai_Taiji: Inu's house.

Cursed_Hands69:  Akuma?? Why? Oh-she's sleeping over or what

Hentai_Taiji: PERV

Cursed_Hands69: Actually, I wasn't thinking anything…surprisingly enough.

Hentai_Taiji: Right, Im going by tomorrow morning- wanna come?

Cursed_Hands69: Wanna cum?

Hentai_Taiji: You are SOO gonna get it tomorrow!

Cursed_Hands69: Somebody just came into my room.

Hentai_Taiji:Who?

Cursed_Hands69: I dunno, I didn't look.

Hentai_Taiji: Dumbass, I can't believe you interrupted my song for this bull.

Cursed_Hands69: Song? Oh- Chisana Inori?

Hentai_Taiji: Don't cha know! ^_^

*This nickname is currently  unavailable*

Away message: Don't worry ladies- I will return.

~*~*~*~*~

He roamed the campus, high and mighty. A dignified air surrounding him. In his hand was a piece of paper, He was searching for a garbage bin, when suddenly…

"Ano, Sempai…I …I…Here." The underclassmen thrust out a pink envelope bowing her head. He elegantly plucked it out of her hand and she turned tails and sped off.

He sighed as he opened it-  read it over, and stuck it into the void of his flowing sleeves. He continued his stroll as another one popped out of nowhere and handed him a note, folded into a little heart.

"Deliver this for me" she said, but before she disappeared he handed her the note that he had in his hand. He rolled his eyes and unfolded the little heart and sniffed at what he read. He felt so dirty after reading those words, and the mental picture he got, well- let say he needed to sit down. 

What was bad was that is wasn't for him. He trudged along and spotted a garbage can. He began emptying his sleeve.

Love Letters for:

Miroku, Sess, Miroku, Sess, Inu, Inu, Inu, Sess AND Inu, Miroku …and it just went on and on. He entered the school building and  headed towards the dorms. He had some business to discuss with a certain brother of his. He passed Rin along the way. She was at her room door, when she saw his she jumped.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru sama" she said warily, he nodded and went on his way.

He heard a scream and he sped up. He heard another scream and he began to jug. Another piercing scream was heard and Sesshoumaru broke into a run, now sure that it was coming from InuYasha's suite.

"InuYasha!!" he yelled as he opened the door. He sweatdropped at what he saw.

There was Miroku half naked- remaining clothes tattered on one side f the bed and a deranged looking female on the other. She held a chopping knife in one hand and a cucumber in the other.

"WHO THIS BITCH!!!"

Sesshoumaru and the woman yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and Sess looked at the note in her hand.

He rolled his eyes "Miss, you were suppose to throw that away" .

He recognized her as the last chick he spoke to. She looked at him confused and looked at Miroku.

"You didn't get my note?" he shook his head fiercely. "Oh" she left.

"Miroku, where is my brother?" But Mirku was busy  rocking back and forth in a corner.

"…Child….bare…hand….mommy….milk….oooh titties…mama"

"I'll take it he's at home then"

The door closed.

~*~*~*~*~

She had jumped sky high when she saw him- or rather, heard him. She just hoped to god that he didn't see inside her room. She stepped in carefully and groped for the lights. The lights flickered on and bounced of the pristine white walls. Her eyes took a while to adjust, but when they finally did- she sighed. She was in heaven.

She loved her room.

The hand made posters on the wall.

The pictures she took.

Clothing, locks of hair, old toothbrushes, classnotes, gum wrappers. She sighed as she ran over to her bed to retrieve something from under her pillow. It was a ball, a white silvery ball…of hair.

She added the few locks she collected today and sighed. She cradled the ball in her arms. Her friends told her she was infatuated with him- some even used the word 'stalker'. But she thought that was a bit harsh- she just happen to be wherever he was with a camera and binoculars. She rolled into bed and cuddled with the lifesize hand made doll. It was a pretty good replica- at least the clothes were genuine. She was about to go to sleep when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

Static

"Hello??"

She heard some voices in the background and she pressed her ear against the phone.

"Mmmmh, oh god- yeah. Right there."

"Here? You like that don't you"

"Oh Gods more- please- ooohh"

quiet moaning

"OOH INUYASHA"

*end phone call*

She shook her head, deciding not to think about it, obviously they were busy. She buried her head under her blanket, hugging the stuffed doll to her chest.

"Sesshoumaru sama"

~*~*~*~*~ Next Day

A Hectic Day, Yet, an Interesting One (If ya don't rememba how the day went- go back a chap)

That's how Sango would describe today. She saw Miroku down the hall and then suddenly remembered something.

SMACK SMACK

"OUCH! What was.. oh"

She smiled as he remembered. "Don't IM me with that crap next time." He was about to comment when a frantic voice reached their ear.

"InuYasha? Where is he??"

Sango turned cherry red, remembering where both Inu and Kagome went off to. Miroku had a sloppy grin on aka his hentai smile. The girl ran off in the wrong direction and Sango sighed in relif.

"That would have been funny if she caught them." Miroku said.

Sango shook her head "No, it would get ugly" (a/n foreshadowing –ooohh ^_^) 

~*~*~*~*

Attack 

Senses

Rape

Must

Sex

"What…the hell…are you doing." She screeched.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, you see he's sucking on my…" Kikyou screamed.

"…while he is fingering my…" Kikyou screamed again.

"Get away from my Man!!!"

Neither moved, for a matter of fact, neither were paying attention. InuYasha smiled to himself- _this should be interesting, I got two females fighting over me- and their not your average females either._

"Ka- Go- Me" Kikyou sneered "Why don't you GO away!!"

Kagome snorted "Wow- you ARE a corn ball- cuz that sucked! That had to be the worst pun I ever heard." Kikyou seethed.

"Miss. Kikyou Shikon- You had BEST roll up out this piece before I Kik- yo ASS!"

~*~*~*~*

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER TWELVE: The Day Before Today

Ok, THIS is a chill out chapter- sorry for the length- its kind short for my taste, I'll write more next time! This is a transition chapter, that why it was so short.

REVIEW!! THANX FOR READING!!


	15. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

Well…not really, just giving you guys a reason as to why I haven't updated- don't kill me yet. I don't have access to a computer as of this moment. This notice is currently being typed up by one of my friends. I'll attempt to update as soon as possible.I KNOW, you guys got all hyped thinking I updated a new chapter…you might just kill me after all…sigh. ^_^

Well  JA-NE.

And GOMEN NASAI!!!

Kagome loves Inuyasha

Is there a reason that you havent updated for over 2 weeks? I'll understand if there is but I really want to know what happens. Please update as soon as possible.

Well, there's your reason!!

KagomeWannabe

Your story is so funny. I love it. The puns were great. (Kikyo's was a little lame, but that's only because I don't like her ^-^ If it was Kagome who said that then it would have been fine) And if you think your chapter is short, that's okay, because it was funny.  
  
That stalker girl is kind of confusing. We haven't met her yet have we?

Sure you have!! Its Sessy's little shadow!! Who else??

crimson dragon

hey-  
do ya think u could help me with something? how good is your japanese? do you think you could transiate this for me?  
  
WILLST DU IMMER WEITER WANDERN?  
SOLLST DU MEIN AUF EWIG SEIN   
KAHR' ZURUCK,  
ZUR FRUHLING TREU UND LIEB  
KAHR' ZURUCK,  
DAS GLUCK IST IMMER DA  
  
fruhling is capitalized with two dots over the u.   
gluck is capitalized with two dots over the u.  
zuruck has a dot over the second u on both of 'em.

That is NOT Japanese. It can't be. I haven't seen any words spelled like that. And YES, I knew Akuma meant devil, so does Enma- if you know DBZ.


	16. Curiosity Killed the Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, yadda yadda ya….

Kikyou's anger flared as she grabbed the nearest thing to her.

"Don't!!"  InuYasha protested, seeing that she had picked up his cell phone. She chucked it across the room anyway. And Kagome ducked. She spun around and picked up the radio off the desk.

"Kag please don't " InuYasha whined, but she had tuned him out. Objects and insults flew back and forth and Inu ran around trying to save his things.

"You little slut! You think you can come here and ruin everything that Inu- baby and I had!! "Kikyou screamed.

Kagome snorted as she threw a book across the room hitting Kikyou square in the face with the broad side of the book.

"According to him, you had nothing!! Damn bitch, you're lucky it wasn't a text book."

"He knows better, he and I had a little history back in the days." She smirked, or at least attempted to smirk- for a prissy girl she as taking the pain like a soldier. "Or did you forget about that little Inu- chan?"

Kikyou looked at him and he froze. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Inu – baby, why don't you tell her how much fun we use to have, how many times I warmed your bed…how many times you told me you loved me." Kikyou's lips twisted into an evil grin as InuYasha was at a lost for words.

Kagome bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. "Get out…GET OUT!!!" she screamed, her fists balling.

Kikyou snickered "Who are you to tell me to get out, you don't live here, hell, I OWN this house. Why don't YOU get out. You know nothing, nothing about him, his family or me. You have no right to be here, no right to be with him. You don't belong here, he doesn't need you, after all, when you really look at it, you look liker a cheap imitation of me."

Kagome bit her lip. "Iie, no, your wrong…he, couldn't."

"You were just another be warmer, he's a notorious playboy in this school, don't tell me you didn't know that."

Kagome shook. "I, knew, I just…" she looked over to InuYasha. He had his back against the wall the shadows covered his face, all she could see was his silver mane flowing down to the floor. "InuYasha? InuYasha please talk to me." Kikyou smirked. 

"Yet still, knowing this…you developed feelings for him?"

"NO!!". _He wasn't using me. He's not like that._

"Oh! So you ARE just a little slut, after your little display I wouldn't come to any different conclusion if you say you don't like him."

"NO" she closed her eyes. _I like him. I know I like him, that bitch- why is she saying this, why does she hate me so much, does he hate me too? Why won't he talk to me? She used him, as a child she used him sexually- the little tramp. How could she dare say all these things about me when she's the slut.Does he care about me? Does he even notice me right now? She's threatening him, I need to leave, or else. Something might happen  to him. I need to leave- or else Im just going to cause him, more pain. Shit, I'm gonna cause HER PAIN BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE._

Her nails dug into her palm as she balled her fist…and shot Kikyou a five. (a/n: For those who don't know- 'shooting a five' is ebonics for throwing  punch, get it? Five…five fingers…no huh? Oh well. ^_^)

Kikyou blinked, and blinked again.

Kagome shot her a weird look as the pain finally registered Kikyou screamed and hid her face- after all, Kagome had a clear shot the her cheek.

"MY FACE!! AHHHH!!!!"

Kagome rubbed her cheeks and rolled her eyes." Dumb bitch" she muttered to herself as Kikyou ran out the room screaming bloody murder.

Kagome walked over to sit ob the bed and looked at InuYasha from across the room. 

"A little angsty are we Inu?" she said coolly.

"I suppose" he muttered back.

"Feel like spilling it?"

He sighed "Not really"

"So its safe to believe it's true then?"

"….partially."

Kagome stood up and threw a book at him, it hit him in the chest, and he didn't move to pick it up.

"I guess I deserved that."

"I'm not done" she said, her voice quivering. She threw a pillow and a few more solid objects. InuYasha didn't flinch. When she saw that, she got up and went over to him, she opened her hand and readied herself to slap him when he stopped her.

"Now, I wouldn't do that If I were you" he said gravely.

She struggled in his grip "You lied to me, you said you never had feelings for her"

"And I never did"

Kagome bit her lip, "OH, but you fucked her though!!" she screamed. She sniffled and went limp in his arms, no longer able to keep herself up. She pressed her head against his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"I never cared for her romantically; I could have cared less for a matter of fact. Why would you believe a lie like that.?"

Kagome pouted. "I don't know what to believe."

He sighed. "Kag, you should know how I feel by now."

"Well I don't! I need to hear it, pretend I'm slow."

"No need to pretend" he murmured.

"What" she said indignatly. 

"Nothin, Kag, you know I care for you." His voice lowered to a whisper "more than you know."

Kagome stiffened up. "Is this another lie?" InuYasha looked at her dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you would ask me that." He said shaking his head.

"I can't believe you had a relationship with the bitch queen but you don't see me griping about it." She retorted.

He sighed. "Don't worry about it"

Kagomes mouth opened wide "Waddaya mean don't WORRY about it!!"

"Do I need to spell it out for you bitch?" he snorted.

She gasped "You BASTARD!!!"

He smiled "I know don't you love me for it." Her cheeks flamed up.

"You asshole, I hate you." She sat up and moved to slap him, and he easily deflected her hand, catching her arm in the process and pulling her towards him, her lips almost touching his.

"No you don't" he whispered. Kagome couldn't respond. She stared into his amber eyes and her lip stared to quiver.

"Kag don't cry, I'd hate to see you cry."  Still no response.

"Kag?"

"Hmm?" she shook her head.

"You ok?" ha asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Mmm. Yash? Im tired, can I, sleep here?"

He smiled "Sure" he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Setting her down he kissed her on her forehead "Goodnight" 

"G'night" she muttered. InuYasha left the room, closing the door behind him. The soft padding of footsteps faded ad he walked down the hall, and an eye opened.

"It took long enough"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

InuYasha walked to the guest room and threw open the door.

"Kikyou"

She looked up from her book and InuYasha had to bite his lip in order not to laugh. She had a purplish bruise on her face that she attempted to cover up with make up. It didn't work, in fact the foundation probably made it worse.

"Inu baby, come here." She cooed

_And she still thinks she's as sexy as hell, with that huge bruise on her cheek. What a character._

InuYasha stepped forward and sat down in a chair across from her.

"You wanted to speak with me" she said dryly.

She cocked an eyebrow " What ever gave you that idea"

"Well, you didn't come barging into my room for no reason did you?"

"I'm sorry I caught you at a bad time."

He hissed his teeth "Like hell you are, what do you want?"

She got up and walked towards him "Inu baby, why in such a rush?" She placed herself on the arm of his chair and started playing with his hair. He just looked straight.

"You use to love keeping my company"

"Since when?"

She yanked his hair, jerking his head back. "Since my daddy bought you, that's when"

He slapped her hand and pulled away. "He didn't buy a thing, your father has a monopoly overt the entire freakin town, they won't hire me. When I find out how he's bribing them Im gone."

She face creased. "Oh really? But your not gone now are you? Even if you could you would stay, you seem to like the benefits of this job, namely the girls. You seem to have lots of fun with them my little playboy. Not to mention Kagome, ooooh, I haven't seen you get that hot with anyone before, frankly I'm jealous." She made her point by pulling at the buttons of his shirt.

He pushed her off of him. "NO. And I don't get hot and heavy with just anybody."

"What do you mean no? Because Kagome is in the house…"

"Leave her out of this. She's not just some toy, she's not disposable."

"Because you don't want her to hear us, hmm? Is that it? You shouldn't be cavorting with the suspects you know."

"Look Kikyou I reaserched it, she has noting to do with your family. She's not standing in the way of anything."

"Yes she is!!" she steamed "I want her gone.!! Eliminated. Erased from the book. And I don't want a half job like you did with Rin."

"Whatever, you could be as sure as hell I won't do it"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome, being nosy isn't good, but I just can't help it." 

Kagome scolded herself as she snooped around the halls of the Akuma mansion. Coming into the living area she moved over to the fireplace to look at the pictures again.

"Now I'm sure I saw someone in here that looked awfully familiar" she said to herself as she shuffled through the frames.

"Here!"

She looked at the picture closely. Apparently it was a picture of the Shikon and Akuma family, because she saw a baby Inuyasha in the picture along with a baby Kikyou. Tomoe, Inu's mom, was standing next to a man with pitch black hair that fell down to his waist. He was very pale, almost transparent and had slanted eyes. He wore something looked a baboon skin over his shoulders, the head of the animal hanging like a hood down his back. 

On the other side of Tomoe was a lady who seems fairly familiar. She had short hair and blue-grey eyes. A motherly aura surrounded her. Kagome could tell, even though it was a picture. She stared at the woman for a while and thought how much the lady looked like Kikyou. _Maybe its her mom, but it can't be! It was her father that was a Shikon, not her mother, so her mother wouldn't be in the picture. She reminds me of someone, she looks like…me?! Mom!!!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome made her way back to InuYasha'a room, with heavy thoughts in her head. 

Voices from the guest room drew her away from her course as she pressed up against the door. She could only make out some of what they said.

"….She's just a toy…she's disposable" Kagome gasped as she recognized it to be Inuyasha's voice 

"You don't want her to hear us… I want her gone!!Eliminated." _That's Kikyou!!_

"Whatever…sure…I'll do it" 

Kagome scrambled from behind the door when InuYasha had finished. She ran to the room and jumped into the bed just as InuYasha came in. 

_Great, just great Kagome, I knew I shouldn't have been nosy._

"Kag. You awake? Baby?"

_He makes me sick, first he lies to me, then he goes conspiring behind my back and now he calls me baby? Oh  hells no._

"Don't touch me" she hissed.

"Sorry, anyway, you have to wake up now."

"Why? It would have been more quiet if you killed me in my sleep"

He cocked his head to the side, confused. " Huh?"

"Don't give me that look." She folded her arms across her chest. "And I quote 'I want her gone, eliminated' end quote"

His eyes widened. "You heard that? Wait, how did you hear that!!"

"Ya darn skippy I heard it, and you seemed to be happy to do it to, I guess I was right earlier, you really don't care."

"How did you hear that?"

"You keep lying to me, first Kikyou then I find out your there plotting agaist me? What is this- abandon Kagome's trust day?"

"InuYasha wrapped his hand around her neck and pinned her to the bed. Kneeling over her he stared down into her frightened face.

"Tell me how the hell you heard that or I really will kill you." He growled.

Her hands gripped his wrist in an attempt to ease the pressure off her neck.

"Kag, I'm serious" 

Here eyes began to water. And InuYasha bit his lip.

"Why are you crying, there's nothing to cry about…yet if you don't speak up." All he heard was a gasp of air escape her mouth and the tears began to flow more steadily. He immediately let go.

"No, don't cry, please Kag, baby don't cry. I'm kidding, please baby…" he reached to comfort her, but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me."

He growled "Bitch, listen. The only way you could have heard that is if you were spying."

_Crap, I hoped he wouldn't realize that. Damn._

"Kag. Why were you at the door in the first place?"

"That's not the point!" she protested.

"Shut up! Yes it is, you have **so much trust in me that you think I'm ****lying when I tell you I care about you, and ****then you eavesdrop on a **private** conversation in which your name **happen** to be brought up and you jump to some **moronic** conclusion that I was going to kill you, all when you were ****supposedly sleeping. That's the freakin point my dear."**

Kagome stared at him wide eyed. _I feel like a complete idiot now. How could I even think he would do something like that? Being here has got me running up walls. But her pride wouldn't let her fall/_

"No, that's not the point!!!"

Silence.

"FINE! I'm sorry, please don't ignore me like that. I think It would be better if I…"

"Go."

"Yeah."

"Go!!"

Kagome bowed her head and went across the room to pick up her things. She looked back across the room at him, he was watching her, his eyes pierced her soul. For a moment their eyes met, and an unofficial staring contest started. His eyes slanted and he shot her a look that sent shivers up her spine, she looked away and walked silently out the room.

InuYasha continued to look at the spot where she last stood. His mind and heart were racing. It took all he had to make her go, he wanted her to stay with him, but it would just fair badly for him.

"She didn't even hear everything properly. She doesn't even have as clue how much trouble I'm going to be in for blowing off Kikyou's orders. I just hope she doesn't… no. Kikyou isn't that desperate, its too rash, she wouldn't…"

InuYasha jumped as a piercing scream was heard across the courtyard of the mansion.

He ran onto the balcony, jumping from the rail he landed in a nearby tree. With much ease he flew through the conveniently placed trees around the yard to the front gates as he saw Kagome being pushed into a van.

"KAGOME!!!"

She looked up and her arm reached out towards him. _Oh god, if only I could reach, please kami._

"KAGOME!!!!"

A figure in black grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her into the van. And closed the door.

Tears began to pour from here eyes. She bowed her head in shame as she realized something.

_My name, he said…my real name._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Curiosity Killed the Kagome

Don't kill me yet, yall have been flaming like crazy for a new chapter, so here it is- incomplete. Ill just put the rest of it in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I should be updating regularly now. I'll probably post a review response in the next chapter too.


	17. The Kagome That Got Away

Disclaimer: I don't own it, jut twist it to my own sadistic liking!! Heh, heh,

A/N:  Well, I'm back!! And I even got some review responses for ya!!

**Chibi**** Kitsune**

UPDATE SOON! Cuzz you left all of us hanging on a cliff! ^_^ It didn't have much of a conflict, well the conflict wasn't quite revealed until just now... But it's REALLY GOOD.

_Don't you just love stories with mo plot/ conflict/ setting/ or characterization?? Its so…crappy/. My story is crappy? *sniff* Your so mean!!!_

**RiverStar******

 Kagome? I hope Inu gets there in time. And the confusion with the feelings, oh lord. Gotta love romatically complicated situations, huh? And I absolutely despise Kikyo and her bitchiness, hate her so much, she needs die. I am strictly Inu/Kag, I love them to pieces. Update soon, can't wait to see what happens ^-^ and if you have time, check out my fics. Ja! 

_Ooh, you probably wanted to kill me after you read the irat chapter huh…sorry. That one chapter really deceived people SORRY MINNA – SAN!!_

**Tsukikage**

this is good! srry, I am just tuning in to the story.

I have a question...

how did Kikyou get the people in black there so fast? I know she has connections and all but Inuyasha's house is pretty much in the boonies compared to where everything else is. 

_You'll see, but you got it right when you said connections. _

**atlas-86**

Wow. Okay, I have to admit that I'm VERY confused right now. After reading the whole thing up to the latest chapter (curiosity killed...) I just don't get it. What are all the connections? This is more complicated than anything I have read before. Please PLEASE email me to let me know how everything is connected. *sigh* I have a headache... I am very interested in the story however, and it just got on my favs. list! Update soon! 

_I LIVE to confuse my readers, if yall don't understand by the end of the story I give  yall all the right to revoke my creative writing permit!! Kay!!_

**narXie-marie **

okay it is now 1 o'clock in the morning and i find myself screaming at this stupid computer because it doesn't hold another chapter. soo please end the frustration and continue with the story. bye-now 

_Well, your going to be screaming for a while, cuz your still gonna have to wait for a next chapter!! But enjoy this one while your at it!_

**Jasmine** **(Jvirgo90@aol.com)   2003 **

this is the best one i read so far. but you need to (really need to (flame in eyes) write some more) well write ya later. 

_…Um…don't hurt me??_

**jessie** K-I** **

KILL YOU@\!! oh don't worry I wont kill you just strangel you!! I'm intotal shock! My eye's are killing me because my eyes have been glued to your fucking stoy!!(that good) how could you leave us on a cliff hanger like that!! *Screams bloody murder!!* 

Well at least that bitch kikyo got punched! I was wondering when she would get her ass kicked!!I'm a kikyo hater! in my Ask The Gang I kill her! Love the story by the way!! One minute I'm laughing and the next I'm in total shock!! HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! DO YOU KNOW IT'S 1:OOAM HERE!! THANK GOD I ANT GOT SCHOOL! 

_Don't miss out on your sleep cuz of me, I wouldn'tr do it for yall, trust me!! If I was at the last sentence and I was tired I would sleep, sorry. Heh._

**Tinuviel**

Who gives a fuck if this chapter was incomplete? It was long and DAMN good. You've put so many interesting twists i this story, you really are gifted. besides you left it at a very good cliffhanger spot. Continue, onegai!

Ja ne, Anime Angel-san! 

_Thank you. I think it was a bit short though. Thanx for reviewing by the way. Enjoy!!_

**Tamababymiko-chan**

Wow... not much to say except wow. I hope Kagome's gonna be ok. And I can't belive that she can't trust Inuyasha. And what about her mom? Update soon! 

Tamababymiko-chan 

_Yeah, she'll live…I think. Heh. _

**Step of Faith**

update update update fast! i need more than this. i'm chewing the tip of my nails!is inu going to save her or is he just going to abandon her? who was trying to get her in the van? was it kikyo? why did inuyasha have to do that for? i know he loves her 

_Don't do that, then your gonna have to pay to get a manicure cuz you messed up you nails, what you gonna say to them? Oh, I was reading thins fanfic and, well, you know. Any hoo, most of those questions are answered in todays new episode. Wow, now I sound like an announcer._

**x-Bandet-x**

aight, love the fic, love the new chap. update soon. thats all i have to say. except that everybodies lucky that i'm being so calm, not ranting and raveing bought how LONG it took you to update and how the people in my head have been SCEAMING that they just HAVE to read the rest soon. they give me the WORST headaches sometime. so i'm not going to get in the fact about how many times i checked my 'Favorite Stories' just waiting for an update, or how many concussions i got from banging my head against the keyboard when the fic hasn't been updated. NO i'll just say i liked the fic, and NO i do NOT feel homicidal. if i do ANY thing rash...it's the monkeys' fault. =^-^= 

_Lol__, sure, blame it on the monkey!! What did HE ever do to you?? Thank you so much, I appreciated how much you guys inspire me, some in calm ways, some in angry shouts and threats, but it works any which way you dish it._

fallen pheniox 2003-06-14 16 Signed 

damn that was SHORT! How could you just end it there?! Please update this soon, it's getting really interesting again, not ot mention I want to kill Kikyo. Using Inuyasha like that... but who just kidnapped Kagome? I can't wait for the rest of this chapter, it took so long for an update, I hope the next update is faster, and that everything will turn out ok, like Inuyasha saving Kagome and soon, =D lol. That was a sad ending though... and Kikyo is just making everything so confusing and worse, especially on Kagome who's in love with Inuyasha. But I feel sorry for Inuyasha cause he's stuck in the middle! How could you torture him so?! =P Well, great story so far, hope for a fast update, and good luck with the rest of this story. Later! 

_It FUN to tourture Inu, but I won't do it too much, I luv him too! _

two*different*people 2003-06-14 16 Signed 

Kinza: wow. i luv this story!

Tinza: who couldn't?

Kinza: well - -

Tinza: okay. plz don't start THAT again.

Kinza: fine. it was a simply question you asked and I WAS going to answer it for you. 

Tinza: ANYWHO! post soon!

Kinza: yes and could you tell us the japanese word for summer, moon, cloud and quiet? plz and thank you! laterz! 

_Hi Twiddle- dee and Twiddle – dum _

_summer__: natsu _

_moon__:?_

_cloud__: kumo_

_quiet__: kaniaku_

_I know, I'm probably late, but I'll give them to you anyway._

_AND NOW, DEATH THREATS FROM MY NOTICE!!!_

**lil** diva star**    **

JUST WHEN R U PLANNING 2 FUNKIN UPDATE! WHERE DO U GO OFF AND DECIDE UR NOT GOING TO UPDATE!YOU HAVE ONE HELL OF A STORY AND YOUR NOT UPDATING WHATS UP WIT THAT! MY PATIENTS IS RUNNIG LITTLE HERE!!ALLS I KNOW IS YOU BETTER HAVE A SHIT LOAD OF CHAPTERS BEFORE SUUMER'S OVER!~SORRY FOR BEING RUDE~ 

hot_anime_babe    2003-06-08  15  Anonymous 

I DO NOT CARE IF YOUR FUCKIN COMPUTER AINT WORKIN YA HEARD! GO AND STAY AT YOUR FREND'S HOUSE FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN AND TYPE THERE, OK?!! OR ANY WHERE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER JUST SOME HOW BE ABLE TO ADD MORE CHAPTERS A SOON AS POSSIBLE.IM SORRY IF IM BEING MEAN BUT I CANT HELP IT IF YOUR STORY'S SO GREAT.IM NOT A VERY PATIENT PERSON SO DO ANYTHING POSSIBLE TO UPDATE OR EVEN BETTER GET SOME ONE TA FIX YOUR COMPUTER.THERE ARE ONLY SO MANY GOOD FANFICS ON THIS SITE AND YOURS IS ONE OF THEM.SOO PLEASE FOR MY SAKE AND OTHERS TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SORRY FOR BEING RUDE

~Zehra~ 

**Inu****-Angel **

Please update soon. I've been patiently waiting but my patience is wearing thin. You don't want to be around when it's gone. Oh well. Just update as soon as possible, OK? C'ya IA :) 

**lil** diva aka sunshine star**    **

JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST WHEN R U GOING TO FUCKIN UPDATE! I KNOW YOUR COMPUTER IS DOWN IN ALL BUT SHIT YOUR ASS COULD HAVE CALLED AN COPUTER EXPERT. LISTEN SUMMER IS ABOUT 2 WEEKS FROM NOW (for me at least) AND I PLANNED ON READING YOUR STORY(its a great fic)I HOPE YOUR ASS IS NOT PLANNING ON UPDATING FOR THE NEXT 3MONTHS OFF BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS ALL I KNOW IS U BETTER HAVE A SHIT LOAD OF CHAPTERS B4 THIS SUMMERS END! :long sigh: please forgive my rudeness back there but not getting to read a new chapter of your favorite fanfic 4 while ...it gets pretty frustrating espeacially whhen its left at a wild cliff hanger...ur an evil bitch i hope u know that :hehe: ^_^ ^_- XD

_THE YELLING, THE SCREAMING…THE HEADACHES JUST **LOOKING **AT IT!! I FEEL SO HURT… WELL YA GOT A NEW CHAPTER SO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH THE MOUNTING FRUSTRATION!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ON WIT DA FIC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The van was musty and damp. A single light fixture was sloppily attached to the roof, the string, blackened with dirt and grime over the years swung like a pendulum in front of her face, occasionally hitting her on her nose, once going in her mouth. The men with the ski masks on were careful not to say anything important around her. She was up against the cold steel frame of the van and the boxes of miscellaneous items were scraping up against her shin bone. It was irritating her to no end, she would have complained by now, but who's going to listen to the grunts of a captive who's bound and gagged?

She listened to the two men talk. She had dubbed them man one and man two. Man one was the driver, so he barely talked, but man two was a motor mouth. He had a familiar voice, but she couldn't determine who it was exactly. She started to fidget and man two looked at her.

"Hey, stop moving." She glared at him and moved more.

"I said stop woman." He said, punctuating his sentence with a slap to her face.

She worked on spitting out the gag. When he realized that's what she was doing he shrugged his shoulders and untied the gag.

As the knot came untied and the rag slowly slipped out of her mouth she took a deep breath …

"You sonnova bitch, you don't waste time assaulting a girl. There was a freaking cockroach on the floor, I didn't want it on me. When I get loose, I'm going to show InuYasha this mark and he'll kick the crap out of you. Ya know what- screw it, I'LL kick the crap out of you…messing wit peoples face like that- that's disrespect. Don't ever touch a woman's face, you jerk. Jerk, jerk, jerk, je..."

He quickly replaced the gag in an attempt to shut her up, but she spit it out before he could tie it. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T. YOU are NOT gagging me again. I don't know how many mouths that has been in!! Ewww! That's soo gross."

"SHUT UP!! Damn, you seemed like the type that would be cowering in fear by now, cry why don't ya!"

Kagome rolled her eyes "Boo, hoo. I'm crying like a little sissy girl. OW!!"

She held her cheek as the stinging pain spread through her face.

" Bitch"

Now Kagome felt like crying. _What are they going to do with me? Where am I going? Will InuYasha recue me? Why does it smell like armpits and feet in here?_

As she continued her trail of thought the man watched her with hungry eyes. When she caught his stare her face twisted into a scowl.

"What the hell are you looking at you moron." His head snapped around to stare out the window, and Kagome sighed.

_InuYasha__…is he still upset with me? Will he come after me? Or did he set this up in the first place?_

Her brows knitted at that last thought.

_InuYasha__._ InuYasha. InuYasha… that's all I can think about nowadays. His name is like a mantra in my head. I should be worried about my safety right now, but all I could think about is weather he's still upset with me. Twice today did I question my trust in him. I would be furious if I were him.__

"Hey boss, what are we going to do with her?" Kagome looked up at the man beside her, curious as to what the quiet driver would say.

The man driving the vehicle said nothing.

"Hey, the icicle lady said we could do whatever we wanted with her remember!!" Man two looked at her again, a vicious smile spread across his face, visible even through the thick material of the skii mask.

Kagome would have been terrified if she hadn't been concentrating on the part where he said 'icicle lady'. 

"Yeah man, that's one frigid bitch." Man one said "I can't believe she has us on speed dial, we better get paid extra for being there so fast."

Man two shrugged his shoulders. "Naw, she's not only frigid, but she's stingy too, typical rich Caucasian."  
(No offense to anyone)They laughed smugly at their own joke and Kagome couldn't help but snort.

Man one glanced at her through the rear view mirror and rolled his eyes.

"Not my type you have her."

Kagome was shocked. A simple statement it was.

"What, am I too rich for your blood?" she spat. Glaring at his head back. He looked at her through the mirror again.

"Nothing personal ya know, but I don't like snotty girls such as yourself. Pretty and all, but a bitch anyway.

"You two are infuriating. My god, you abduct me then have the gall to insult me!! Wow, I'll give you props, yall have balls. I would give you a round of applause. But I'm kinda tied up."

Man two glared at her. "Would you always speak to people who have you in a life threatening situation this way?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "It depends" She smirked "If my capturers weren't bumbling assholes mabey then I wouyld be scared, but seeing that you two suck, I have no reason to be."

The man blinked. "Oh" he blinked again "Well, screw you too"

"Wouldn't you like to!" she retorted, and the man smiled.

"Oh, you know me only so well" he began to reach over to her

"Hey" she snapped "I never had a booster shot!! I may be Hepatitis B positive!" (or negative,  whichever one means you have it)

"Yeah right"

"I'll bite you"

"No you…OW"

She bit him

"You wench!!"

Kagome shut up after hearing that. Her shoulders slumped and she bent her head, her banmgs covering her eyes. The man looked at her, expecting her to bark at him, but her got nothing. He took advantage of it and grabbed her arm. She did nothing. Looking at her cautiously he peered under her bangs and audibly gulped at what he saw. 

She was trying so hard

So hard to hold back the tears.

"Oi, whats wrong with you? Now you cry? What a weird chick." 

The driver looked in the rear view mirror and suddenly jerked the car over to the side. Stepping out the van he moved to the back and swung open the door. 

He grabbed her arm and she stood up, not even bothering to resist.

"Hey, boss, where are we?"

"By the river" he responded casually. His voice sounded different form earlier. It was more, calm, and nonchalant. It was sort of nostalgic for her. For some odd reason she didn't feel threatened by his presence. She did however feel threatened by the prospect of them being near a river. She looked up and gasped, there they were, parked on an unfinished bridge. Looking across the river she saw the reflection of the moon on the water surface. She stared at it, and smiled softly as she thought of the silvery white color of it. 

As the sun set, and the sky turned into shades of pink, orange and red a small boat passed right through the reflection, disturbing the water surface and she couldn't help but think how much it reminded her of his flowing mane. Her dreamy thoughts were disturbed.

"Well do you?" he said calmly.

"Huh?"

Man one sighed and shook his head. "Do you know why our employer would want you gone?" he asked again, slightly upset he had to repeat himself.

Kagome got angry "No! I don't even know who it is!!" She struggled out of his grip, but he was too strong for her.

"Why bother struggle?" he stifled a yawn "No one is coming for you". He had said it so plainly that she stopped, almost afraid.

"H-how would you know?" she stammered, suddenly nervous. She never thought of the idea that no one would come.

"They would never find us." Shit, she never thought of that either.

"Boss!" Kagome rolled her eyes on hearing the other mans disgusting voice. "Boss! Why are you talking to the captive?"

Kagome could tell the guy was glaring at his apprentice through the ski mask.

"Who are you to question me?" he said in an authorative voice. The other man cringed and kept silent.

Then Kagome had an idea.

"Hey, since your going to get rid of me anyway, can we play something?"

"Are you crazy…"

"Sure"

"Boss!!"

"I said sure, my decision is of no concern to you."

Kagome smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok, hit me." Kagome said.

Mr. 1 dealt her a card.

"Hit me" Mr. 2 said, and Mr. 1 dealt him a card.

"Ok, stay" Kagome said.

"Hit me again…" He smiled, Kaogme smiled.

"20" he said

"21"

"Shit"

"Pay up" she gloated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Got any 2's?" Mr 2 said.

"Here" Kagome handed over her two's. she turned to the next person.

"Got any kings?"

 "Go fish" he said monotonously.

"Crap." 

Mr. 1 turned to Mr. 2. "Have any 6's? 

"Here"

"I'm out"

Kagome folded her arms "You cheated."

"Yeah" Mr. 2 piped in.

"NO! Shut it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Roll the dice! Roll it" Kagome squealed.

Mr 1 sighed and rolled the dice. "Four" He moved his piece 4 spaces. 

"My turn" she said, grabbing the dice. "6" She moved 6 spaces. "Hey, I got a ladder!!  
"You always get a ladder, you cheated!!" Mr 2 said.

"No!"

"Yes"

"Will you two shut your holes!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok, truth or dare" Kagome said mischievously.

"Truth" said the Mr.1, who's name she found out was Uramu via a previous 'truth'.

"Awwe, you suck. Umm, is the person who employed you anyone I know?"

"Yes"

"Really? Who?"

"One question at a time, Truth or dare.

"Truth" Kagome said. "Im not dumb enough to choose dare"

"Have you ever fell in love"

Kagome bit her lip. A certain name along with an arrogant smirk on a beautifully defined face flashed in her mind.

"W-why would you ask me something like that?"

"Just answer the question girle" Mr 2 said

"Um" _Yes, Yes, YES, I love him I LOVE HIM!! _"No, um my turn., Mr 2, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

Kagome smiled "I dare you to take of your mask"

Uramu stood up. "Your dare is out of question, playtime is over"

"Its ok boss, since this is going to be the last face she's ever going to see.." He got up and slowly began to pull the mask off.

Kagome gasped as he began to uncover his scarred face…

"You!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sped along on his midnight black motorcycle. Leaning forward he pushed a button and the curved windshield came up and around, covering half his body, protecting him form the bone crushing pressure around the speeding bike. He watched the digital speedometer rise on the LCD screen. 105 -108 – 210. He even kicked in some nitro.

_Kagome Kagome Kagome_ _Kagome__. Oh gods, if they touched her._

He looked up into the sky and noticed the moon. Then he noticed the reflection on the water surface, it was red. He starred at it as the reflection stretched across the expanse of the river he noticed the unfinished bridge. He was practically across town from it. He stared at it. In the rich moonlight he could have sworn he saw movement on the bridge. He had very good vision.

"Why would anyone be there at this time of night? Construction workers leave two hours before sundown, and no one is allowed on the bridge otherwise…"

He  swerved in the road, causing a car to run off road. He stared long and hard at it. "Masaka… I'll KILL him!!!"

He sped down the road, going faster than any sports car.

"Hey you asshole!! Watch the road!!"

But all he heard was a roar of a departing motorcycle.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I was gonna leave it here…evil, I know, but, let the show go on!!

~*~*~*~*~*

An elbow flew past Kagome's face and crunching sound of a connecting hit was heard. She gasped as she looked over the edge of the bridge to see that familiar face fall into the river. In her state of shock she didn't even notice that Uramu saw staring at her.

"She backed up towards the edge, half expecting an elbow in her face also.

"Iiya" she stuttered. "Onegai…"

"Please what?" Uramu said in a monotonous voice. Kagome's eyes widened. It was all too much. First the guy that fell, him too? Are the all against her?

She looked at him in shock "Uramu…Uramu…U-r-a-m-u…U-m-a-r-u. Umaru. No!"

"Surprised to see me?" he said coolly "Well, at least my little brother picked up a smart one."

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Kagome looked toward the foot of the bridge, only to find a steaming InuYasha there. "What..the fuck…are you DOING!!" InuYasha jumped of his bike and raced towards his elder brother fist drawn back. Sesshoumaru easily dodged it.

"Brother Dearest, you shouldn't get so excited." Sesshoumaru said, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"Bite Me" InuYasha spat."Ow! Well that was ungraceful Sessy- chan" he said mockingly. Sesshoumaru backhanded him and Inu flew towards the edge of the unfinished bridge. Sesshoumaru was on him in an instant.

"Well, well little brother, it seems I have the advantage. Hmmm, let you fall to your death, then take your woman for my own pleasure. Then I complete the job and get rid of her like you were suppose to." He was hissing in his ear, low enough that only InuYasha, with his heightened senses could hear.

"You bastard!"

"No Inuyasha, you forget, YOU'RE the bastard of the family."

"Well, if I'm the bastard, th en my mother is a whore, and if you dare agree to that, I WILL kill you."

Sesshoumaru growled a very  InuYasha – like growl. Inu smiled. "Your learning brother. Now get the hell off me."

"InuYasha, if you wish to live peacefully with you bitch you have to settle this. The day is coming soon, the day when the location and identity of the new caregiver of the shikon is revealed. If it is to be Kikyou, then all of this would be over, but if there is any possibility that your woman is related to that family…"

IunYasha looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder to look at Kagome; she was staring over the edge of the bridge. He stared at the little rail that was her only barrior from falling.

"I'm that rail…"

"What?" Sess looked at his brother who was staring at the girl. He sighed. He understood how he felt. He went though the same with Rin. Rin was like a sister to him, and Kikyou was mean enough to have him get rid of her. Speaking of which, she was eternally lucky.__

_Termination _ he thought _So many ways to do it, but of all the ways she chooses, she chooses to socially terminate people. No records at all, birth certificate, dental records, hospital records, school records, along with a fake funeral and the memory loss powder put in the flowers around the persons 'dead' body. The powder only worked for a year, so ever year or so they arrange for a service for the person, where everyone attends and then are fed more poison. Yeah, its poisonous to take in so much of that powder, but the bitch doesn't care. Icicle lady is right._

Sess felt himself being flung aside roughly. His brother got up and walked towards the waiting girl.

 _He truly cares foe her, and Kikyou will use that to her advantage. Jelousy is indeed an ugly thing, and next time…Inu might now be as so luvk that I overheard. Heh, it was fun to scare her though, even more fun to knmock out the guy Kikyou really hierd, that kid from school who idolizes her…Kouga…_

"Kag?" she looked over at him and cringed when he tried to touch her. "Kag?"

"Why? Your brother…the security guard…why? What did I do?" She was crying. He hated to see females cry.

"No, Sess was there to protect you" _I think, I'll have to beat some answers out of him tomorrow _" it was a front! Please Kag, baby don't cry" She sniffed and leaned in towards him. He took her into his arms and took a deep breath. He loved her smell, her taste, the voice, her eyes, her. It was all her. He loved every bit of her. He knew now.

He sighed contentedly "Come on wench, lets go home"

Kagome looked up at him happily "You know I never thought Id be so happy to hear you say that"

He looked at her confused, but she shook her head. He jumped on the bike and put her on the back.

"Lean forward and hold on tight." He said.

She complied. Her arms wrapped tight around his waist and she buried her face in his long hair.

_Its as soft as I thought it would be _"Inu..Yasha, you said my whole name earlier."

"What?" he shouted. He thought he heard her say something.

She shook her head and pressed herself closer to him.

He sighed. "Kagome.." he murmured. "…I don't know what I would do if anything…"

And the moon was silvery white in a bluish black sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER FOURTEEN: The Kagome That Got Away

A/N: Talk about lack of a good title, well, it might not be as long as I would like it t be, but suck it up and take it, luv yall, and REVIEW!!

And, DON"T ask me where they got the games from, it was in back of the van ok!! Speaking of which.

*Can anyone tell me what games they were playing? The names of all of them!*

**_NOTE:_ IF I DON'T UPDATE FOR A WHILE ITS CUZ I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING, I JUST CHOPPED OFF A PIECE OF MY THUMB WHILE COOKING DINNER (PEPPERED STEAK IF YOU WANT TO KNOW) DAMN PEOPLE COULDN'T TELL ME TO BE CAREFUL SINCE THEY GOT THE KNIFE SHARPENED. THE IDIOTS…SO IF YOU DON'T HEARD FROM MY, YOU KNOW I'M WRITHING IN PAIN OR SOMETHING, I'LL LIVE…* SNIFF* BUT IT HURTS!!**

OPPOSABLE THUMBS SUCK!!! …ITS BLEEDING AS I TYPE …JA- NE!!!


	18. Pleasures to Realizations

Disclaimer: Ok, ok, So I only use them, so what, I got better ideas any way….ok….no…sorry, don't sue me, I don't own it ok!……meanie. 

A/N: MY THUMB GREW BACK, TIME FOR ANOTHER CHAPPIE!!

Review Response:

**soul-fire2**

This story is awsome I loved it I am usally a Sess/Kogame fan but you have made me fall in love with Inu. He is just so sexy in this fan fic keep up the good work. Your ideas are unique I like that alot of the time you read the same thing over and over I read all 17 ch in one day lol. Your story is sweet, romantic, drama all combined in one I have added you to my Author list. I know it takes time to update so I will be patient lol can't wait until the rest

_Watashi__ wa ureshii desu!! Honto!! (I am happy. Really)_

_I got to convert another person!! Inu/Kag 4ever!!! Thank you for r/r ing I really appreciate it._

**bluefuzzyelf**

im very sorry about your thumb. I hope you feel better soon. I know what that feels like. It sucks. Anyway, i really like how you've got this going. It's very complicated. I love complicated stories. The more complicated, the better the writer. And you're a great writer. Just one thing. Please let Kagome and Inuyasha get it on without getting interrupted the next time you update onegai. Feakin Murphy's Law. Did anyone ever tell you what that meant? It's like where everything always goes wrong.  
When you feel like updating again, you can trust i'll be here to read it.

_Thank you, it healed. I'll try to let them do what they have to( or more want to ) do K?_

**VioletEyesSilverShadow**

Sesshy is confusing as hell.@_@ Ok loved the story can't wait for the next chapter^^Somewhere could you um...maybe put in a lemon..*holds up hand in defensive manner* JUST a suggestion.update soon onegai...Ja ne

_Sessy__ is always comfusing. As for a lemon *evil grin* oh yeahhh, but more toward the end _

**_DO YOU HEAR THAT PEOPLE!! THE LEMON WIL BE TOWARDS THE END OF THE STORY STOP ASKING!! YOU WILL GET IT!!_**

**Jeena******

im sorry.. but im soo confused!! did kagome and inuyasha have sex or was he jus 'playin' with her. I mean it did happen at 5. but then kagome bursts in on kikyo at 6. was inuyasha doin something with kikyo also? i mean... were they havin sex or was he fingerin her.. or what?... ? i was soo confused. please clarify.

_What the hell are you talking about? Before I clarify YOU have to clarify. What chapter are you talking about- give me the name of the chappie and I'll tell you what happened._

**LoLo-de-la-Ro**

Good story.  
The names of the games, in order of which they were played, were: BlackJack, Go Fish, Chutes & Ladders, and finally Truth or Dare.^__^  
  
If your gonna kill off Kikyo, can Kagome do it? But of course before she meets her timely demise, can you completly humiliate her, and strip her of her status, wealth, and all other things that she holds dear. Maybe you can put in something like what happend at the end of Cruel Intentions to Sarah Michelle Gellar.

 Keep updating, and I hope your thumb grows back.  
  


_Wow…your mean. COOL!! Don't worry, Kikyo will meet her maker (ok mabey she won't die, but she'll be in a situation that she might as well be!)_

_Heh__~_

**Kaora**

oh! very good chapter, and fast updating! welldone! love your fic, heaps awesome! and also, the games they wre playing, was it truth or dare (nah duh) 21, or black jack u can call it wich ever, and go fish! is that right? lol. oh and i sped through some of your reviews, and you were translating some stuff for kinza and tinza? well summer is natsu, that was correct, but moon had a question mark on it and being japanese, i should know this^^ Moon is tsuki, and quiet, i was sorta confused, so was mum. i asked her what it meatn and she said she'd never heard of the word. quiet is shizuka. kaniaku... did u make that up or something? because no such word in the jap dictionary! sorry. any also, those nasty flamers, ouch huh? good vluck with the nest fic, i want more seshy but good sort of seshy! get him back with rin! Please??

_Tell them that not me!! See, I have a Japanese translation program, but what I don't like about it is that it always gived me more that one response- it gets confusing. Sorry if I got it wron- I really need to get a jap-engh dictionary and stop reling on the translator- it bites._

_Thank you for your corrections though._

**Shorti-chan**

WAI! I want more...suspense is killing me...~.O..must...kill...kikyou...I absolutely "LOVE" your story.. It's very very good... This has gots to be one of the best story ever! You sure you're 16...O.o...cuz I am too and I sux at writing...hehe...Hayaku and UPDATE SOON... Oh..gomen nasai about your thumb...hopes you get better...and please try to write even though you're in pain...I know I'm being selfish but..I wanna read your story...*sniffles*...  
  
1.Black Jack  
2.Go Fish  
3.I've never played it so I dunno  
4.Truth or Dare (my fave)  
  
P.S. I truely love this story. I like your writing style and the way you described things...  
  
~always~  
§~*Shorti*~§__

_It grew back- yay! What suspense? I didn't leave it at a cliffy this time!!! And Ya, I'm sure I'm 16- unless there was a freaky time warping/shifting thingy and time was fast forwarded a couple years an rewinded really fast and in that time I did things I wasn't suppose to do…hmmmmm…… 16? It's a mystery…_

****

**Silver Magiccraft**

Great story! Wonderful great...With only two typos that I noticed...I love the story-line and how well you've done the chars This is how I would think they really would be given their situations, and So I really admire you for being able to do that. The chapters are all very well written and very long...also great things. Now that it's 4:15AM I'm off to bed...so update asap!  
Sayonara  
  
  
~~Silv~~  
  


PS(I do not spell well when I'm tired, and I make more mistakes...I also tend to be a bit dilutional(sp) but that's not the point...Please put off any mistakes in the review to my being half dead...with tiredness)

_Thank you very much- I try. It is an A/U so I get upset when people don't read it cuz of that. I try to give the characters some new traits, or else it wouldn't be original right? But I also try to stick to their original characteristics. Thanx for noticing, and reviewing!_

**Call Me Kagome (sunshineandclouds@hotmail.com) **

OMG, your story rocks! It's so awesome that Kagome really and truely admitted to herself that she loved Inuyasha, and it was SO cool that Sesshomaru was the guy that Kikyo (good god, I hate saying her name. Fills my mouth with a rotten taste.) hired! Oh, and I had completely forgotten about the security guard from the beginning. Well, your story keeps me enthralled, and it's one of the best ones out there.  
Awesome work! Please don't leave me hanging for the next chapter!!  
  
~*Kagome*~

_She had to do it sometime or another right?I try to do everything for a reason in my stories. So if you meet a character- most likely you'll meet them again._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~On Wit Da Fic Already!!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER FIFTEEN

InuYasha gently laid her down on his bed. It had taken him a good two hours to get  the dorm. And unfortunately for him she fell asleep after the first half an hour. 

How someone could fall asleep on a motorcycle was beyond him, but she did.

 And scaling the 15 foot iron bar fence was no easy task with Kagome over his shoulder. But he managed. 

Then sneaking into the dorm wasn't any better with the heavy patrol. He never even knew the school had security guards. Now it looks like they hade some real cops. 

He walked over to the balcony of his suite and closed the glass paned doors and drew the light mahogany curtains. Looking over at her he could only see her sleeping form on her bed. He moved swiftly and gathered a chair and a spare pillow from across the room. Turning on his bedside lamp he sighed as the soft glow of the light illuminated her face. Her almost flawless skin was tainted with a slight bruise on her right cheek. He touched her cheek gently and felt the slight raise of the skin around the bruise. 

He froze as he heard a murmur. Fearing that she had woken up. He never had time like this to just simply observe her. She always seemed to put on some sort of front. Weather it be anger or bemusement. Sometimes to him, her emotions felt fake. But then other times, when she smiled at him, and her eyes grew big, He swore he was swimming in his emotions.

At times it was difficult to keep himself in check. He chuckled on remembering his little pledge on the balcony that night of the security guard incident. To only keep it to touching. Not to go any further, or else he might get attached. His chest heaved as he quirked at that thought.

It was too late. He may have not gone all the way physically, but emotion wise…there was no going back.  He could just hope and pray that she felt the same way. 

Oh he knew she wanted him. He could just tell by the way her scent changed when he talked dirty to her. Or even when she had finally emboldened and took the lead in the car that night. He bit his lip on remembering how lovely it had felt having her small hand wrapped around him member. Just the thought was doing things to him. He knew what she wanted. And it defiantly wasn't candles and a large heart shaped bed on a honeymoon. 

She wanted it hard yet gentle in the back of the limo _right after the wedding._

He continued to watch her. Her eyebrow twitched and her tongue darted put to wet her dry lips in her sleep. His focus shifted. Her mouth was slack and her pink lip seemed inviting. He smiled. 

Such a beautiful mouth has said so many nasty pestering things to him. It was loud and obnoxious…yet the sweetest thing he ever tasted. He remembered how her tongue always seemed to dance with his. He wondered how it would feel to have that tongue of hers, and that sweet little potty mouth busy entertaining his dick.

Now that thought required some willpower. His breathing was uneven and he had to bite back a moan. He needed to think about something else. He looked at her hair; it almost formed a halo around her head. But she was anything but an angel…more like a messenger of death. Yes, she was to die for, he'd kill to take her right now. He ran his hand trough her hair then fisted his hand in it. Even this simple action seemed to bring mental images that involved her on her knees.

He needed more. He pulled back the cover and frowned slightly seeing that she shivered. He replaced the cover, but seeing what he saw was enough. 

Her pale neck.

The curve of her breast

Right down her shapely legs.

Everything was inviting him to take her. No, it was screaming at him for neglecting to see how much he had wanted her in the first place. He bowed his head. He couldn't believe that this wonderful thing called Kagome could possible be related to the bitch queen. He also couldn't believe it would be her to be the source of his problems in the near future. But for now, he wanted to throw everything to the wind and just be here. In his private suite with his important person on his bed. If she had been writhing under him it would be better, but watching gave him much satisfaction.

Not being able to resist he threw back the covers again to enjoy the view, and a strong sweet scent smacked him in the face. He couldn't believe it. He smirked to himself when he realized she was wet. The thin layer of the grey short shorts she wore told him all. That was when he realized where his hands were. He had been toying with a sweet spot on her neck he had found previously, while his other hand was somewhere a bit lower but still in the northern hemisphere. 

He tweaked a nipple and snorted as she shifted toward him

" Even in her sleep she's horny" he said to himself just for the hell of it. " Kag baby, you want me to make you cum in your sleep? Then your going to wonder why you feel so sticky when you wake up" he smirked to himself. But he suddenly stiffened when she shifted and her arm fell over the side of the bed, her hand somehow landed squarely on his manhood and molded into it.

"Inu…Yasha" 

He gasped. She was dreaming about him??

The gasp turned into a choked moan as her grip tightened around his now fully hard length.

"InuYasha" she moaned out in her sleep. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She could feel his eyes burning into her. She internally shuddered at the sensation. His amber eyes haunted her dreams and thoughts ever so often. She heard that the eyes were the windows to the soul. 

If so, InuYasha had no soul.

Everything about him was a mystery to her. She could never guess what he was thinking. 

But if anything, he probably was the most soulful person she had ever met.

All he want is to keep his mother happy.

He looks out for everyone other than himself. At least those are his intentions. He always has to give off this ' bad bay' attitude.

Its cute though.

_Wonder where we are? I was knocked out for a while, I was really tired. I can't believe that damn security guard! Just cuz he thought I was a prostitute doesn't mean he has to get some. And Sesshoumaru of all people! Posing as Uramu. How did I not see that!_

_I don't even know if he was doing that to save me or the get rid of me himself, seeing that apparently InuYasha won't._

_Oh, I feel horrible now, I doubted him. I BLAMED him! I'm really not deserving of this…this…OH MY GOD! What is he doing? My hair, why is he touching my hair!! I just washed that! Now he's…wow, that feels…nice. My neck…he's. Mmmmmmm. _

_That feels good._

Kagome had to stifle a moan. She didn't want him to know she was awake- she didn't want him to stop…but knowing InuYasha, that wouldn't have stopped him. His touches were turning her on. She just hoped he didn't realize…and that's when he pulled back the covers again. 

Feeling his hungry eyes in her made her shiver. She was glad when he replaced the cover. But then he decided to have a little fun at her expense and play with her. Her body moved on its own accord. She eased in towards him and that earned her a snort and a smart ass comment. If she wasn't pretending to be asleep, then she would have slapped him. But now, all she could do is blush. She smiled to herself and decided to have fun with him. He was soo delicious to her. Going back home to her family was almost out of the picture. Leaving her friends was a painful thought for her. But to leave InuYasha, it felt like thousands of wasps got into her head and were stinging her brain and laying eggs in their creating mutant spawn.

All in all, the thought made her feel like shit.

Then a thought hit her. She'll pay him back tenfold.

Carefully she flipped over, looking as smooth and sleepy-like as possible, and let her hand slid of the bed and land directly on…well, you know.

She felt hjim go stiff under her hand. "Inu…Yasha" she said to tease him a bit. She heard his gasp.

She pushed her luck a bit and gave it a little squeeze. He was as hard as hell. 

"InuYasha". She moaned.

Now that was unintentional.

She felt him stiffen up under her and suddenly moved away.

"Go to sleep Kagome" he said softly.

She abruptly sat up in the bed. 

"But…"

"No buts, go to bed."

She grabbed a hold of his sleeve as he tried to move away.

"You don't understand, InuYasha I…Look at me!"

"No."

"InuYasha Look at me, Its rude to talk to someone like that."

"Leave me the fuck alone. Shit, are you my mama or what?"

"OR WHAT!! I'm not your mama, I'm your woma…" She caught herself and bit her lip. "InuYasha please." She pleaded.

Slowly he turned around and Kagome saw why he didn't want to look her in the eye. She saw all the pain and frustration he was holding in all this time.

"Inu…I, you don't understand."

He slammed his hand on the bed with enough force that Kagome heard the base of the bead crack.

"What don't I fucking understand, please tell me oh mighty bitch that almost got raped and thrown over a god damn bridge!"

Kagome opened her mouth, then closed it. 

" What don't I understand in that fact you were almost Killed because of me. Whats not to understand Kagome. Tell me please…..please tell me."

He covered his face as his eyes started to burn. "How could I not understand that I put you in the line of danger. Kagome I…I don't knw what I wopuld have done if anything happened. I don't know. Dammit, I should have just fucked you and got it over with, but noooooo. I had to fall in love with youuuuoooooooOH SHIT."

Kagome who was on the verge of a mental and physical breakdown at his verbal abuse caught the last few words.

"InuYasha??" He refused to look at her. "Did you say…"

"Shit…Uh…Go to sleep, that's what I said." 

He roughly pushed her back down onto the bed, and tucked her in, despite her protests.

"Inuyasha….I"

"Shhhhhh" he whispered "Please get some sleep, I gotta take you home tomorrow."

"Inu….mmmmh."

The rest of her sentence had been muffled with his mouth as he kissed her softly.

"Go to sleep" he murmured.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled.

_Gods she's bueatiful. Somehow she got under my skin. If anything goes wrong…I._

"Kiss me again." She asked quietly.

He couldn't resist that small voice, and bent down and kissed her on her forehead, down to her nose and the corner of her mouth, then captured her bottom lip and suckled on it for a while.

"Now can you got to sleep?"

"More" she said playfully.

Smiling he sat up and pinched her nose "Your getting greedy"

"Mmmh, G'night"

  InuYasha moved to the other side of the room and sat quietly, thinking about what he had just said.

_Am I really in love with her?Does she feel that same way? Un requited love is not my strong point_

"…..Inu…..Yasha….."

His thoughts were cut as he heard a quiet sleepy like voice reach his ears. 

Just for a kick he responded. "Yeah baby?"

"…..Kawaii…..Inu….."

He chuckled to himself, then froze at what she said next

"…..Yasha daisuki……I ….luv …you….InuYasha…."

All her sleep talking for the night was blocked out of his mind.

In his head all he heard was " InuYasha daisuki, I love you."

_Hah, I guess that answers my question._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome opened an eye.

"I love you too InuYasha"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seduce Me Chapter Fifteen: Pleasures to Realizations 

A/N: Almost finish people!!! Close to the end!!!

Review, tell me what you think about what they think….huh? Ok, I shouldn't fry my brain. Or what's left of it.

Sorry for the shortness and the lateness also.

I started a _new_ fic people!!! Its an InuYasha AU called **Opaque Rogue**, you might wanna check it out and see if its any good- though I promise I won't disappoint!

Arigatou gozaimasu minna san!!!


	19. Note

PLEASE have patience- don't kill me!! Check back in a week, I PROMISE both 'OR' chapter 3 and 'SM' chapter- whatever is next will be up - sorry

I have a life to ya know.

 I'm just working on the review responses for both right now- unless you want the chapter without the Reponses. The chapters itself are finished- so they will be up soon- thanks for bearing with me!!

~animeangel9


	20. Something New

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

AN/ Sorry for not updating, I know yall want to kill me but you want to read the rest right???

This chapter is suppose to explain some stuff to yall at least…no lime or lemon in thins one- actually its pretty passive. Read on…

Sorry about being review responseless but Im sick and I wanna sleep.

**PLEASE READ:**

Just to make and I'm asking- honestly, cuz someone said that no one really reads the responses anyway, and they only read theirs. I just wanted to be nice and have a little personal time with my readers so I can become a better writer, if it annoys you, bothers you, or you just plain don't care-or anything of the sort, can you tell me if I'm wasting my time? I really want to know, cuz I actually _like doing the responses, but yall don't care- then there's no point in me doing it right? _

Sorry

Read on

Seduce Me Chapter Sixteen- Something New

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sunlight streamed through the room hitting Inuyasha straight in the face. Moaning he brought his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He got up from his rather uncomfortable position on the hardwood chair and yawned. 

Groggily he trudged into the kitchenette to make a cup of coffee when a delicious smell hit him. He looked down at the table in awe. Piled high was a fresh steaming pile of blueberry flapjacks, with octopus dogs, scrambled eggs and French vanilla coffee- his personal favorite. 

And there, still over the stove was Kagome, apparently getting a jump on lunch because she was making fried rice. 

And maybe he was still tired but she looked like all she was wearing was one of his white t-shirts. She hadn't noticed he had walked in, since she was furiously cooking away. He watched her with interest and finally realized that she _didn't_ have any underwear on. Smiling to himself he exited the kitchen and was gone for a while. 

He came back when she had started setting the table.

She smiled when she saw him. 

"Good Morning!!" 

"Hey babe" he responded. He went into the cabinet for the plates.

"Thanks Inu."

As soon as the table was set, Inu helped himself to a pile of  pancakes.

"Hey, I've never seen how you make octopus dogs" he said, picking up the food with his fork.

"Its easy actually, you just cut it in half and carve the bottom half into legs."

"Really? Cool!" He smiled, but then caught himself. 

_What is this chick thinking? Getting all cozy in my apartment- wearing my clothes no less._ _Why does she trust me so much anyway, after all she has been through, why doesn't she think I'm the one responsible like she did before? Why…_

Kagome was watching him from across the room, slowly the tension built up and she felt the air go cold. 

_Whats__ wrong, he doesn't like it? I though it was his favorite- or that's what his mom said at least. Maybe I woke him up? Or…_

"Hey, Inu you ok? Did I wake you up or something?"

He shook his head, but she persisted.

"You don't like the food or something; I can make something else if you don't like it"

"They're delicious."

Kagome sighed. "Thank you, but I want to know what's wrong. Are you sick?" She got up from the table and went around to his side. Placing her and on his head she frowned.

"You feel ok…"

Suddenly he grabbed her wrists tightly and dragged her out the kitchen.

"InuYasha! What are you doing!!! Stop it hurts INUYASHA!!!" He let go of her and kept on walking. When he was a good five feet away he stopped. 

"Why?" he murmured..

Kagome sighed "Clarify…"

"Why do you trust me…at all?" he said.

Kagome shifted her weight and started chewing on her bottom lip. "Are you saying I shouldn't?"

"Maybe…" he sighed.

Kagome thought for a minute, then walked over to him. Kagome stared him straight in the eye and smiled. "You don't seem like an untrustworthy person." She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. 

"Your warm, soft, sweet, and beautiful, though I must admit.... you are naughty, rough and a very bad boy at times- such a nasty mind, I don't know how you do it…" 

InuYasha laughed. " I could probably say the same for you."

Kagome looked at him intently. "Even thought your still not off the hook- I want to know what going on…"

He winced at that question. "Um..thats not something I'm at liberty to answer…"

"CUT THE BULL SHIT INUYASHA!" 

_Shit, she's mad.._

"Ok. Ok… to make a long story short…Kikyou want you dead."

Kagome rolled her eyes "OoooooH Noooooooo- I just COULDN'T guess that ALL by MYSELF. Thank you for the enlightenment- but apparently- your going to HAVE to tell me the whole story, cuz I won't budge until you do!!"

"Ok!! Ok…Her family is primarily a matriarch. So it's customary for the family head to pass some sort of inheritance to the favored heir. So basically she want to make sure she is the only heir to the family inheritance, and to do so she exterminated any other possible threats to the gaining of the inheritance, of course that is all in aid of the slave family that lives on campus of the main family household…Are you catching all of this?'

Kagome stared at him wide eyes. "Uh….no?" InuYasha growled out of frustration.

"You IGNORANT PRICK!!! Can you PLEASE crawl out of the DARK hole you've been LIVING IN!!" He screamed.

Ready to make a comeback she stepped up to him.

"Well…excuuuuuuse me. I…."

"Yes, please do excuse her Inuyasha honey, you know how these common folk are slow witted"

Both InuYasha and Kagome turned to the source of the comment. 

Both sighed and rolled their eyes.

Kikyou

"Let me simplify it for you Kagome DEAR. You are no longer needed." Kikyou stated, her

"Oh , someone please help me- it's the attack of the MAJORLY DAMAGED!! Can SOMEONE provide me with a HALF DECENT answer?"

Kikyou dismissed her ranting and looked at InuYasha "Inu, Honey- you have until tonight to decide what the hell your doing. She's coming tonight."

InuYasha looked crestfallen. "Tonight….are you serious."

Sneering she headed for the door. "Positively so…and a little advice for you- you better get your priorities straight, are you going to do as your told, like the good puppy you are…or are you going to give up on your mom for a little bit of pussy? You know that bitch over there ain't gonna fuck you right, just come back to me baby, I promise the consequences of your action won't be to…severe. You know she's a slut..oh wait! Maybe THAT'S why you like her so much- she's like your mother. Seen with one man, has another in the shadows. She's probably playing you like she did my dad…she's a sl……"

Kikyou didn't even see the hand coming. She crumpled to the floor where InuYasha had backhanded her, holding her mouth. She kneeled over and coughed, holding her mouth.

Kagome could see the blood pouring from her mouth into her hand, and she cringed. Inuyasha looked as if he was ready to kill at that moment. She didn't want to get his attention. Tel tell you the truth, she had been contemplating hitting Kikyou from the moment she walked in, the nerve of her barging into someone's apartment the bad mouthing them.  She watched as Inuysha picked her up and literally through her out of the room and slammed the door.

He stalked over to the living room and plopped down on the chair. She figured he forgot she was there..she really didn't blame him either.

"Kagome…have you ever lost someone or something you cared about…?"

She looked at her feet. "Well, I lost a cat once and…"

She stared at him as his eyes became distant and indifferent. He was serious.

"…my dad…"

That had woken him up. He watched her curiously as she began to tell the painful tale.

"He went on a business trip once, and never came back. It was with two of his companions…only one came back- I've heard. My mom doesn't talk about him much. She misses him a lot, I can tell- whats worse is that no family members ever came to encourage her or anything." Kagome trailed off when she noticed his stare.

She laughed it off "Silly huh…not knowing your family. It really is stupid. But I bet that they're all mean and stingy, or their dead. I really don't think about it- if they couldn't spare even a little time to say 'hi, how are ya' to me or my mom. Actually I only remember Rin being there. Only Rin…InuYasha…I know you think I can be incredibly slow…but …your father, he died when you were really young right? Around 5 or 6 right?"

He nodded slowly. "Well..I was thinking that..it was your father that died with mine, and if that's true then the person who came back would be……sorry, dead end."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Looking at her he smiled "You're a funny girl you know that?"

She laughed.

"Is that why…why your eyes look so sad at times?" he said suddenly. "I always noticed that…especially when we were at the tournament and you kinda blacked out on me..you mentioned something about gold, and your eyes looked so intensely sad. You got something against my eyes color or something?"

Kagome blushed as she remembered the incident….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Her hand hit the rim of his glasses, and in addition to the sudden movement they fell off with, hitting the plush carpet with barley any noise. Even if there was any noise- Kagome certainly would not have heard it, for she was busy drowning in the depths of InuYasha's eyes. The first time she has ever seen them. A shade-less InuYasha was something she never would of have expected anytime soon. And the first word that popped out of her mouth brought back suppressed memories. Too many that it gave her a headache. 

_She stepped back and leaned on the chair for support. " Gold…"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yeah… I remember…It was the first time I saw your eyes. Even now you still cover them up…why?"

Inuyasha chuckled "I don't want people having the same reaction you did that's why."

She looked at him. "No its not…you don't want people to know you're an Akuma. Is that it?" He stiffened. "That's it isn't it!"

"Its none of your business!!"

.

Kagome rolled her eyes (A/N: I know- they do that a lot right??) "Of course it isn't but hey, I figured it out myself- its not like I forced you to say it. And how about that time when you growled at me for saying 'KiKi?'"

InuYasha stopped for a minute to think about it.

"When we were at the match right? Halftime?" She nodded "I thought you were the smart one -oh genius Kagome." InuYasha smirked

She pouted. 

"You really can't 'guess'?? KiKi- Kikyou…why else would I growl??"

Kagomes face brightened. "OH!! You knew her for soo long? Poor you…"

"Yeah" he mumbled "unfortunately so…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Yash, you finished with the resume? Your making me look good right?"

"Yeah, Yeah." InuYasha furiously typed away at the laptop, to complete a 3 page resume for her. It was for acceptance into one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.

"Oh, and make she you tell them I'm a Shikon, I'll be sure to get in. Make sure you mention your name too."

"Hm,? Why? I'm not going to…" the look on her face told said otherwise.

"I have to go there to? I wanted to go to a public school, this costs money you know." 

"Not for us, all we have to do is mention our last name, they would be happy to give us a seat in their school." She said happily.

"May be you…" he started, but she cut him off by cupping his face and wrenching his head away from the screen so he was looking at her.

"Inu- baby. Stop bitching and write the freakin resume." She said sweetly, but her smile was dangerous.

"Yeah, whatever, can I eat now?" he asked. He already knew the answer though.

"You'll eat when you're done with this, the laundry and my dinner." 

He sighed and continued typing. Suddenly he felt arms draped around him and something moist and warm on his neck. He stiffened. She was at it again; she has been doing that a lot lately. At first he had thought she was drunk, but she couldn't have been drunk for the past week could she? Especially since her father was around.

She continued licking his neck, and her hands slowly traveled down his chest to his waist to pull at his zipper.

He hated it.

His body always betrayed him. He couldn't help himself at all. His mind screamed for him to smack her off and tell her to go screw herself, but then…then…his mom will be… anyway, he just couldn't. So, like a bitch, he sat there and took it.

She wrapped her hand around the content off his pants and he bit back a moan. He hated this bitch with a passion, and she damn well knew it.

Torture it was, He swore it was. 

"Bitch" he half growled, half moaned.

"Thanks" she said " but that's not my name- its Kikyou"

"…Kikyou" he repeated

"Not for you it ain't-That's Kikyo- **samato you"**

"Whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You and her had something or another huh?" Kagome asked.

"ME- HER – NO NEVER, NO NEVER, Oh HELLS NO!!" he shook his head and feigned shock. 

Kagome laughed at his antics. "You idiot!!" she snorted.

He laughed with her and watched her as she scooted over closer to his on the couch.

"Hey, Hey, next question…why do you have a picture of my mom in your livingroom?"

He had to be on something.

Maybe it was the mood.

Maybe he really trusted her.

Maybe he thought she already knew.

But he spilled it so readily that he almost threw up.

"Cuz she's a Shikon you ass. Kikyou's your cous……………………………………

…………….shit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N :Well there it iz ppl. Coming close to the end as you can see…

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is killing me..and NOT softly.

Review. 

Read my other fics to- as a request, im not making any threats here   
Sorry for its breifness, but Ive been stressing lately- and I couldn't fit all that I wanted in this chap- it would be to messy.


	21. Turning Point

Disclaimer: I don't own em

A/N: Kill me later- read now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Have you ever had one of those moments where everything in the room seemed extra loud? The clocks seemed to be ticking, but the second hand was stuck right before the twelve mark? You feel as if you can hear the electricity in the wall moving to and fro? Even the left over soggy cereal that you had for breakfast and forgot to throw away suddenly decided to 'snap' 'crackle' and 'pop' back to life? 

It was one of those moments for me. I heard my heart beating in my ears, my blood rushing from my face down to my palms- which were beginning to sweat. My breath became irregular and I felt that each time I exhaled someone was squeezing every drop of oxygen from my lungs. All in all, I felt like shit. I can't recall feeling so horrible in my life. My nails dug into my palms as I looked up. I opened my mouth to say something- then it snapped shut as I heard a meek response.

"What? Say that again…."

She bit her lip and shrugged. "I already knew…"

InuYasha closed his eyes and wished for his blood to settle back in place. Slowly he paced his breath and opened his eyes.

She was watching him closely…not sure of what to do. 

"…you knew…" he repeated her words slowly, as if he were still trying to process what they actually meant.

Kagome fidgeted in her seat, realizing that she wasn't in a position to be inquisitive, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah! But that doesn't explain _why_ your brother, and Kikyou want me gone, and _why_ tonight is so important, and _what_ the hell does it have to do with me!"

"How did you find out?" 

Kagome rolled her eyes. _He wasn't listening to a damn thing I said…_

"My mom was in a lot of the pictures at your house- I realized that the night I was…um…attacked." She snickered as she recalled the 'incident'.

"I was looking at them and in one of them I saw Kikyou, I had recognized her since I used to play with her as a kid- I guess I just forgot. I also saw Rin. Then I saw my mom, so I figured- 'hey, this is a family picture minus me'. Not to mention, if Rin is _my_ cousin, and she's also _Kikyous__'_ cousin…uh ah-duh! I'm not that _dumb_."

Inuyasha gave her a deadpan look. Then, with the sweetest voice he could muster "Really? I could have sworn otherwise…dumb bitch." He rose from his seat and headed toward the kitchen. 

Kagome looked at his retreating back. In an instant, probably hundreds of nasty things to say back had ran through her head, but she had seen it. That look he gets when he's serious.

_He's still hiding something, he want me to figure it out so he doesn't have to tell me._

She rose and went into the kitchen, he was at the table eating the cold breakfast that they left lying on the table. He was furiously chewing away at the octopus dog that had probably gotten rubbery from being left out in the cold. With a heavy sigh she sat across from him and started picking at her cold food.

"Its cold." She said

He didn't look up, instead he gnawed on his food even more.

"Do you want me to.."

"No"

She bit her tongue at his harsh reply. "InuYasha…what it is, what's going on tonight?"

He looked up at her and hissed his teeth bitterly. "If you're so damn _smart_, figure it out yourself, oh- and while you're at it pass me the plate of pancakes."

Kagome huffed and picked herself up from the table. "Why are you being such a prick? God you are a jerk. I **don't know** ok. I don't, now why can't you tell me! It's so freakin obvious your hiding something." 

"Where's your dad?" he asked suddenly.

Caught off guard she shot him a puzzled look. "He died…you know that. Why do you ask now?"

"_Where _did he die" he insisted.

Kagome bit her lip. He was digging up buried emotions that she didn't want to be there. "…on a business trip."

Inuyasha continued. "What was his purpose of going?"

"They were planning a merger between three companies…" Kagome's eyes lit up.

Prying a little more…Inuyasha added " So…what's your last name again…" his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Higurashi…Akuma…Shikon. Then Kikyou…did her father."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "And the light bulb clicks."

Kagome sighed. "Poor thing, then her father died also"

If it hadn't have been a serious conversation, InuYasha would have face faulted. He groaned. "GODS you are slow."

Kagome had a look of bewilderment on her face. "What…what did I say?"

Inuyasha chose his words carefully.

 "Kagome, I have reasonable suspicion that it was Kikyou's father who had murdered my father. He had been against the entire thing, but had wanted the profit from it."

Kagome soaked all of this in and stood up. Mechanically she went into the living room to sit down n the couch. Inuyasha followed suit and sat next to her.

After a period of silence Kagome sighed "Inuyasha, why did you save me?"

"Wasn't I suppose to, silly girl." His voice held a softer tone that it did before, Kagome looked up and caught his stare.

His bright amber colored eyes also held the soft tone of his voice. He was just so adorable. She pouted "why couldn't you be this sweet all the time"

InuYasha smirked "Cuz then I'd never get what I want." _She's avoiding the subject. Keh – whatever. Not as if I feel like talking about it either._

"Ya perv, yeah, I bet you were thinking of nothing but dirty things last night, while I was in your bed." She folded her arms across her chest in feigning her anger.

InuYasha had a catty smile on his face. "What guy wouldn't, having a gorgeous woman on their bed, dead in the middle of night." He leaned into her blushing face. "Trust me. Had you been awake, I would have kept you much entertained; there wouldn't have been time for sleep." He was still amazed at how she was still able to blush like that.

"Shut up" she protested. 

He ran his finger across her bottom lip. "Awwe, don't say that Kagome, if you don't have something nice to say then don't say anything at all, and if that's difficult for you, I have something to keep your mouth occupied." He smirked.

By now Kagome felt that familiar moisture by the junction of her legs. InuYasha pulled her forward so that she straddled his thigh, as he lay on his back. Keeping one hand at her hip, the other dived under her shirt. His hand massaged her breast, playing with her pebbled nipple ever so often.

Kagome threw her head back. "Inuyasha ……." She moaned. She bucked her hips and hissed as she felt pressure against her heat.

"Horny bitch decides to go without underwear on today huh?" he smirked mirthfully. Pulling her forward he attempted to captured her lips.

She pulled back "Who you callin a bitch" she snickered, playing with his hair.

"WOOF" he barked in a bass tone. "Now you are…"  He eased in and kiss her neck and played with her collarbone.

She moaned and her hips bucked against him. She ground her lower body against his thigh. "You like riding that Kagome" 

"Yesssssss" she hissed. 

"You want something even more…..substantial to ride?"

Kagomes rolled her eyes. "Gods InuYasha don't….huh"

The phone had been ringing. And now the answering machine was taking a message. They only caught the last part of it.

"…..InuYasha, she's here." 

Kagome stopped and looked him in the eye. Emotions ran across his face…fear…anxiety…hope…and most of all….anger.

He roared.

"**Why the hell now!!**"

_To HELL with all of this, they time me…I swear they do!_

InuYasha glowered as he hovered over the couch, already going for the car keys.

"InuYasha, what was that all about?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha flashed her a smile- a stark contrast to the rage he had been In not even a second ago.

"It's judgment day baby!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 InuYasha pumped up the bass and popped in his Namie Amuro cd. The single "Crazy" came on and he could feel the car doors vibrating.

Kagome- without a care in the world began to sing.

"So where we heading to?" She screamed over the music

He grinned "To the main house" 

Kagome arched an eyebrow "I thought you didn't like stepping a foot in that place"

"Well right now is different" he shrugged off the idea.

"Oh really- what makes it so special"

"The current heir to the family inheritance is here…that means all this drama should be ending soon. I can go about my business and move."

Kagome flinched. "Ahhh- my memory fails me- remind me again why you can't leave?" she said embarrassed.

"Because Kikyou's father has us under lock and key that's why" he snapped "he's a powerful man, and people are afraid to hire me. Unfortunately, I'm not as discreet as Sess is."

"Oh, so once the old lady tells us who the inheritance belongs to this will all be over??"

He grimaced. "Yeah" _I hope… well she doesn't need to know **all**._

Kagome turned red "And I got dragged into THIS!!" It had better NOT go out like that." She had a sly grin on her face. "Oh no Inuyasha it's gonna go out with a BANG!"

 He pulled the car over. "Oh do tell Miss Kagome"

She told him- and he liked.

He rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes…vengeance is sweet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes…vengeance **is** sweet isn't it InuYasha?" 

He stared right at the source of the voice that was oozing venom.

"Fuck off and die Kikyou" he spat viciously. "And YOU…" he whipped his head around to give Kagome- who was currently bound and gagged, the evil eye.

"I hate you"

SEDUCE ME CHAPTER 17: Turning Point

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok…people I FINALLY have time to concentrate on my freakin stories! So you'll be seeing a lot more updates from me. Sorry I took so long L  This chapter is short…I hate short chapters…grrrr, I need to re-read everything to get a grasp. I'm looking at my 'outline' and going "huh?", so I need to fix that…

Asking you to review after my long absence is very selfish and unethical and it would only be proper to leave it up to you as the reader, But HEY- you said I gave a crap about my selfishness? Review away my pretties…


End file.
